


Spolek magického tance

by KalamityJane



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Aurors, Idiots in Love, M/M, Post-War
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-15
Updated: 2020-03-17
Packaged: 2021-02-25 04:47:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 28,261
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21810301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KalamityJane/pseuds/KalamityJane
Summary: Draco s Harrym tvoří bystrozorské duo, které se specializuje na práci v přestrojení. Jejich nejnovější případ je postavený na podezření, že známý a oblíbený Spolek magického tance při svých zahraničních cestách za vystoupeními také pašuje magické artefakty. Harryho a Dracovým úkolem je proniknout do struktur spolku a najít patřičné důkazy, což zahrnuje k Dracově veliké radosti a Harryho nesmírné hrůze velkou spoustu tance...
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 13
Kudos: 32





	1. část první

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Tofiam](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tofiam/gifts).



> Draco s Harrym tvoří bystrozorské duo, které se specializuje na práci v přestrojení. Jejich nejnovější případ je postavený na podezření, že známý a oblíbený Spolek magického tance při svých zahraničních cestách za vystoupeními také pašuje magické artefakty. Harryho a Dracovým úkolem je proniknout do struktur spolku a najít patřičné důkazy, což zahrnuje k Dracově veliké radosti a Harryho nesmírné hrůze velkou spoustu tance...

Harry Potter stál před zrcadlem v malé koupelně svého malého (a na tu velikost pěkně drahého) Londýnského bytu a vůbec se mu nelíbilo, co viděl.

Bylo mu osmadvacet, ale od šestnácti vypadal tak nějak pořád stejně. Vlasy nosil kvůli své práci bystrozora poměrně nakrátko, výrazné oči se ukrývaly za nevýraznými brýlemi a čelo hyzdila proslavená jizva ve tvaru blesku. Měl-li být spravedlivý, musel si připustit, že od šestnácti mu přece jen přibylo pár vrásek (a pár kilo – naštěstí ale svalové hmoty). I to byl jeden z důvodů, proč měl svou práci rád – udržovala ho v kondici.

Dalším důvodem bylo, že mu umožňovala být občas někým jiným. Vlastně docela často. Kvůli tomu, že ho znala drtivá většina kouzelnického společenství, a to nejen v Británii, pracoval v utajení a v přestrojení poměrně hojně. Bylo velmi osvěžující a osvobozující, moct být někým jiným, někým… normálním, koho lidé nepoznávají na každém kroku.

Povzdychl si, potřásl hlavou a svůj odraz v zrcadle raději opustil. Bezmyšlenkovitě se do něčeho oblékl a vyrazil ven směrem k ministerstvu. Schválně si vybíral úplně obyčejný byt bez krbových kamen. Nechtěl být připojený k žádné letaxové síti. Možná byl paranoidní, ale byl si jistý, že dřív či později by se jeho adresa stala veřejně známou a on měl své soukromí docela rád. Nechtěl riskovat žádné nevítané návštěvy… Taky se obával, že pokud by cestoval do práce letaxem, neměl by už žádný důvod chodit někam pěšky. A tak jako každé ráno nasedl na autobus, aby vystoupil o dvě zastávky dříve, než musel, právě proto, aby se trochu prošel. Měl mudly v Londýně rád. Nic neřešili. Každému bylo jedno, kdo jste, jak vypadáte, nebo co si o vás myslí sousedi. Oproti předměstí v Kvikálkově, kde vyrůstal, to byla příjemná změna.

Nepřítomně zíral z okna autobusu, když jeho pohled upoutal malý psík, který vesele poskakoval kolem svého postaršího pána, a který se najednou otočil, popoběhl dva metry a sežral hydrant.

Harry vytřeštil oči, a ještě trochu víc, když muž vytáhl z rukávu hůlku a líným mávnutím zastavil proud vody tryskající několik metrů do vzduchu. Harry doběhl k zadnímu oknu autobusu, aby se ujistil, že si nikdo z desítek okolo procházejících mudlů ničeho nevšiml. A zřejmě skutečně nikdo nevěnoval téhle scéně ani špetku pozornosti. Přesto Harry na nejbližší zastávce vyskočil a poklusem se vracel na „místo činu“.

Muž i jeho hafoň už ale byli pryč.

Harry věděl, že hafoni jsou tak trochu likvidátoři a sežerou všechno, co už člověk nepotřebuje, od starého harampádí na půdě až po trpaslíky, ale aby sežral jen tak něco uprostřed ulice, ještě něco tak mohutného, jako je hydrant, o tom ještě neslyšel. Navíc nelze říct, že by byl ten hydrant nepotřebný nebo neužitečný, spíš naopak…

Do práce kvůli tomu přišel pozdě, ale stejně ještě zamířil na Odbor pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory, aby tenhle nezvyklý zážitek nahlásil k prověření. Potom konečně zamířil do své a Dracovy kanceláře. Možná měl tenhle plot-twist ve svém životě zmínit už dřív, ale už si zvykl a většinou mu už ani nepřišlo zvláštní, že se z nich s Dracem stali dobří partneři, a možná dokonce i přátelé.

„Ale, ale… Kdo se nám to uráčil přijít do práce?“ přivítal ho Dracův uštěpačný tón, který si mohl odpustit, protože sám seděl v křesle, jednu nohu přes druhou, obě hozené přes roh stolu a zjevně nedělal vůbec nic.

„Náhodou,“ ohradil se Harry a pověsil svůj kabát na věšák, „už přes hodinu pracuju.“ A vylíčil mu svou ranní příhodu.

„Fascinující,“ ušklíbl se Draco a jeho výraz prozrazoval mnohem víc opovržení než proklamované fascinace. „Ale máme práci. Skutečnou práci.“

Harry obrátil oči v sloup, a pokývnutím Draca vyzval, aby pokračoval.

„Máme další práci v utajení.“ To nebylo až tak překvapivé – práci v utajení brali všemi deseti oba, víceméně ze stejného důvodu, ani jeden nebyli rádi, když je lidi poznávali. „Slyšel jsi někdy o Spolku magického tance?“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou.

„Jistě. Jak jinak. Pottere, jsi ty vůbec čaroděj?“

Harry to nepovažoval za hodné odpovědi a Draco ani žádnou nečekal, protože pokračoval:

„Jedna jejich členka nás kontaktovala s podezřením, že aktivity spolku se neomezují jen na taneční soutěže a exhibice, ale také na pašování magických artefaktů.“

Harrymu se přestával líbit zápal, s jakým Draco o případu mluvil. Začínal tušit nějakou nepříjemnost.

„Malfoyi…“ oslovil ho obezřetně, „nechceš po mně doufám, abych… tančil?“ procedil Harry poslední slovo skrze zuby přesně s takovým množstvím nevole, ne-li odporu, jaké při jakékoliv zmínce o tancování cítil.

„Výborně!“ tleskl Draco a konečně vstal od svého stolu, obešel jej a začal se oblékat. „Jsem rád, že aspoň jednou sleduješ hru. Přesně to po tobě totiž chci. Tenhle spolek bude mít exhibiční vystoupení na letošním vánočním plesu Ministerstva kouzel. No a my dva budeme jejich předtančením. Musíme je zaujmout tak, aby si nás všimli a nabídli nám členství ve spolku. A až budeme uvnitř, nebude problém odhalit jejich vedlejší aktivity,“ vysvětloval Draco spokojeně. Spokojeně!

„Ale proč my?“ zaprotestoval Harry zoufale, ale vesměs mu to bylo jasné – byli dobří v tom, co dělali, a nikdo jiný se do těchhle úkolů nikdy nehrnul.

„Ale no tak, Pottere,“ zasmál se Draco, „nikdo snad nepochybuje, že jsem nejlepší tanečník našeho bystrozorského sboru.“

No, o tom Harry vskutku nepochyboval. Taky ale nepochyboval o tom, že jeho maličkost byla ten nejhorší tanečník jejich sboru.

„Dobře, tak jinak. Proč sakra já?“ Teď Draco na zlomek vteřiny zaváhal a Harrry si toho všiml pouze proto, že Draca znal už příliš dobře, a tak věděl, že vždycky cukne pohledem do strany, když si něčím není zcela jistý. Zároveň Harry za jeho zaváháním vytušil, že ten případ dostali prostě proto, že ho nikdo jiný nechtěl. Teď ale byla nejistota pryč a vrátil se starý přehnaně sebevědomý Malfoy.

„Protože tě chci vidět trpět.“ Harry se na něj zašklebil a Draco rezignoval: „Tak fajn, prostě jsi můj partner, s nikým jiným do akce, která může trvat měsíce, prostě nejdu. Co kdyby mi přidělili třeba někoho z Klanu?“

Klan byla přezdívka, kterou dal Malfoy Weasleyovým, protože jich momentálně na bystrozorským oddělení sloužilo pět, a to už takový malý klan je. A nějak se to v rámci oddělení ujalo…

Harry bezradně rozhodil rukama.

„No bezva. A víš vůbec, jak hrozně neschopný tance nebo vůbec rytmu jsem? A proč by si nás vlastně měli vybrat?“ neskrýval teď své podráždění.

„Vím, a proto začneme trénovat už teď.“

„Ty ses dočista pomátl,“ obvinil ho Harry a mračil se tak urputně, až mu málem sklouzly brýle. Upravil si je na nose.

„A vyberou nás. Bačkůrková, to je náš kontakt, říkala, že jim teď jedna otěhotněla, moc dlouho už tančit nebude a budou potřebovat doplnit řady. Během pár dnů ve Věštci vyjde článek o nás, jako o prvním stejnopohlavním páru, který prorazil ve světě.“

„Páru?“ Vyjekl Harry. „Stejnopohlavním páru?“

No tak nepředpokládal jsem, že bys chtěl být celé týdny v těle ženy. A já už vůbec ne.“

„Ale proč pár?“

„Pottere,“ vysvětloval Draco trpělivě. „Jaký jiný dva chlapi by spolu chtěli tancovat?“

Na to Harry neměl co říct.

„Bačkůrková se o tomhle článku zmíní a pak už je na nás, abychom je okouzlili. Ale budeme ideální volbou.“

„A to proč?“

„Z rozhovoru bude patrné, že tady se o nás moc neví, ale za to máme kontakty ve světě a chceme něco dokázat.“

Dobře… Harry musel uznat, že to byl dobrý plán. Dokonce by jej považoval za velmi dobrý plán, pokud by z něj byl vynechán.

„V příštích dvou měsících budeme mít jen pohotovostní službu, jinak je naším úkolem trénovat a budovat své identity. Máme k tomu přidělený erární byt s takovým malým tanečním studiem.“

„No to si ze mě děláš prdel…“

„Ani v nejmenším,“ zazubil se na něj Draco a významně mu pokynul ke dveřím: „Jdeme se tam podívat.“

„Tohle pondělí fakt stojí za to,“ postěžoval si Harry a neochotně následoval svého partnera.

„Mnoholičný lektvar nebo zastírací kouzla?“ zajímal se ve výtahu.

„Zastírací kouzla.“

„Ah. Tak proto já.“

Draco přikývl.

No jasně, mělo mu to dojít. Mnoholičný lektvar je nepraktický a nezdravý pro dlouhodobé používání a zastírací kouzla, která fungují, aniž by se na ně člověk musel soustředit a mohl přitom dělat další věci, nebyla jednoduché a vyžadovala mocnou magii.

„Byt je napojený na ministerskou letaxovou síť, pokud bychom někdy potřebovali posily,“ informoval ho Draco, když mířili do atria. Zastavil před jedním z krbů a z velké mísy nabral hrst letaxu. Vstoupil do ohniště a jasně vyslovil:

„Utajený bystrozorský byt číslo jedenáct.“

Harry počkal, až Draco zcela zmizel a plameny vyhasly, než jej napodobil. Když z jiného krbu na jiném místě o okamžik později vypadl, chvíli se zmateně rozhlížel, protože Draca nikde neviděl. Snad se nespletl, ale říkal přece jasně byt číslo jedenáct. Než ho stihla panika zcela pohltit, Draco se objevil zpoza rohu, nejspíš z kuchyně.

„Bude to chtít nějaké úpravy a trochu zabydlet, aby to působilo věrohodně, ale to počká. Myslím, že bychom měli začít naším vzhledem.“

„Budeme si sem vodit lidi?“

„Doufám, že ne, ale není to vyloučené, proto jsme v první řadě ten byt dostali. Uvidíme, kam nás tohle zařazení zavede. Raději bych to nepodcenil.“

Harry přikývl, to znělo rozumně. Obvykle se řídili pravidlem „pěti P“ – Pečlivou Přípravou Předejdeš Pochybnému Provedení. Vždy byli stoprocentně připraveni.

„Na,“ praštil mu Draco o hrudník tlustou složkou. „Uvařím čaj,“ a znovu zmizel v kuchyni.

Harry absolvoval rychlou prohlídku bytu – kuchyň tvořila společně s obývacím pokojem jednu místnost ve tvaru L, odděleny od sebe byly barovým pultem, z pokoje se vstupovalo do úzké chodby, ze které vedly dveře do koupelny, na záchod, do ložnice a do sálu, který měl zjevně sloužit jako jejich tréninkový prostor. Harry v něm tušil nějaké zvětšovací kouzlo, protože byt s tak velkou místností v Londýně snad ani nebylo možné sehnat. Ložnice byla malá, byly v ní dvě postele, mezi nimi sotva metrová mezera, dva noční stolky a dvě skříně. Pochopil, že v případě hrozící návštěvy prostě jen postele srazí k sobě a hotovo. Neměl s tím problém, v Bradavicích byl zvyklý sdílet ložnici se čtyřmi dalšími, jeden je proti tomu nic.

Vrátil se do pokoje, usadil se v křesle a pustil se do čtení. Nevnímal, kdy se k němu Draco připojil, ani chladnoucí čaj. Chtěl být co nejrychleji v obraze, aby se mohli pustit do práce. Když konečně zaklapl složku, byl už čas oběda. Oba byli naučení jíst až večer po směně, a tak se rovnou pustili do vytváření svých nových identit.

„Možná si to ještě rozmyslím a budu holka,“ řekl Harry, když mu Draco přičaroval dlouhé černé vlnité vlasy.

„Ne, nebudeš,“ mávl Draco hůlkou a vlasy zase zmizely. Harry se jeho odmítnutí zasmál.

„Proč? Bojíš se, že budu jako žena neodolatelný?“

Draco ucukl pohledem a odfrkl si. „No tak toho bych se vážně nebál.“

„Fajn, pojďme na to prakticky. Iluze musí být co nejjednodušší, abychom ji dokázali udržet i při tanci. Nech si svoje vlasy a stavbu těla, uprav jen obličej – normálně máš špičatou bradu, zkus udělat něco s ní. To je ono… Změň barvu očí na modrou, ta se ke světlým vlasům hodí, a možná bys mohl zkusit strniště? A zbav se toho gelu ve vlasech. Páni, Malfoyi, to ti sekne,“ musel Harry uznat, ačkoliv to byl nezvyklý pohled. Zejména modré oči mu připadaly tak cizí, a přitom známé zároveň, což bylo poněkud znepokojivé.

„Hotovo tedy?“ ujišťoval se Draco, a když Harry přikývl, přeměřil si jeho vzhled. „Tvoje vlasy jsou peklo, takže v první řadě udělej něco s nimi – buď úplně nakrátko, nebo naopak do culíku, co pro tebe bude snazší?“

Harry se rozhodl pro ještě kratší vlasy, než teď nosil, aby ho neobtěžovaly a nepadaly mu do obličeje. „Myslím, že si je ostříhám, aby bylo snazší držet iluzi přes jizvu.“

Draco pokrčil rameny, což bral Harry jako souhlas. Zároveň skryl jizvu a změnil si barvu očí na tmavě hnědou. Stáhl si brýle z očí a přeměnil je na modernější model. Tváře si oholil dohladka. Zjistil, že ho Draco zamyšleně pozoruje.

„Je něco špatně?“

„Ano,“ zamračil se Draco. „Máš moc mohutnou postavu, měl bys vést.“

„A co je na tom špatně?“

„Že já dámské kroky příliš neovládám, a protože ty neovládáš žádné, bylo by jednodušší je naučit tebe, než nás oba učit od začátku.“

„V tom mi ale žádná iluze nepomůže.“

„To já vím,“ zavrčel Draco.

„Tak se budeme střídat,“ navrhl, ale Draco se na něj zamračil:

„To by bylo ještě složitější. Prozatím zůstaneme u modelu, že ty vedeš, ale snadné to nebude.“

„Zvládli jsme horší věci,“ pokusil se ho Harry uklidnit.

„Zvládli jsme horší věci,“ přisvědčil Draco. „Ale pořád si jsi dost podobný.“

„Prosím tě, bez jizvy mě nikdo nepozná. To je takový syndrom Supermana.“

„Koho?“

„Ah. Ty neznáš Supermana. No, to budeme muset napravit,“ zazubil se Harry natěšeně, protože ho bavilo Draca seznamovat s popkulturou. Nakonec si ještě zúžil obličej a nechal víc srůst obočí k sobě.

„Pottere, no tak, žádný gay na planetě by si nenechal takhle neupravené obočí.“

„Třeba jsem bi,“ zašklebil se na něj, ale vrátil ho do původní podoby.

„Ne, jsi gay a jmenuješ se Daniel Klintwood. Já jsem taky gay, jmenuju se –“

„Jmenuješ se Thomas Grey a seznámili jsme se na škole. Bydlíme spolu dva roky, tančíme spolu pět let, až poslední půlrok se nám daří prorazit. Možná bychom měli zapracovat ještě na těch vráskách, má nám být třiadvacet.“

„Sakra, máš pravdu.“

Dracovo čelo a vrásky kolem očí se vyhladily a Harry následoval jeho příkladu. Potom si vzhled několikrát procvičili, i na sobě navzájem pro případ, že by jeden z nich nebyl schopný udržet svou vlastní iluzi, což už se jim taky stalo.

„Myslím, že to půjde,“ zhodnotil Draco na konci dne, během kterého stihli byt i trochu zútulnit. Přidali pár fotografií na krbovou římsu, na stěny pověsili obrazy. Přinesli si nějaké oblečení a oblíbené hrnky.

Harry souhlasně pokýval hlavou. Ta jednodušší část byla za nimi, od zítra je čeká peklo v podobě tréninků. Prozatím si nedokázal představit, co budou jejich tréninky zahrnovat, ale rozhodně se na to nijak netěšil. Věděl, že základy mu do hlavy, a hlavně nohou, vštípí Draco a že o zbytek by se měla postarat Bačkůrková a později jim dávat lekce a vymyslet s nimi několik sestav. Začínal tušit, že příští dva měsíce budou peklo.

„Večeři?“ navrhl, než zamířili ke krbu.

„Proč ne,“ pokrčil Draco rameny. „Aspoň obhlídneme, co kloudného je v okolí.“

A tak se vydali ven a netrvalo dlouho a narazili na malé čínské bistro, které vypadalo víc než slušně.

„Pottere, je ti jasné, že budeme muset zapracovat víc na… naší prezentaci.“

„Hm?“ zdvihl Harry pohled od svých rýžových nudlí.

„Budeme muset vypadat jako pár,“ soukal ze sebe Draco netypicky obezřetně, jako by se obával, že Harry každou vteřinou s křikem uteče.

„Možná se budeš divit, ale z kontextu gay tanečního páru jsem pochopil, že budeme muset vypadat jako pár.“

„Fajn. Takže s tím nemáš problém?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl hlavou a nejspíš mu něco unikalo, protože se zdálo, jako by se Dracovi ulevilo. „Ty snad jo?“ zadíval se teď na Draca pátravě. Možná s tím měl problém on, možná se mu nelíbila představa, že bude muset předstírat, že jsou partneři – ne v tom pracovním, ale v tom intimním slova smyslu.

„Možná trochu,“ připustil Draco a Harry náhle zpanikařil. Ve skutečnosti tuhle odpověď nečekal. Byli přátelé, parťáci, kryli si záda, vždycky se na Draca mohl spolehnout a věřil mu. Svěřil by mu vlastní život. Předstírat vztah mu nepřišlo jako neřešitelný problém, když se znali tak dobře… Nejednou se stalo, že usnul u Draca v bytě na gauči nebo on u něj, když řešili obzvlášť složitý případ, a nikdy to neřešili, prostě si ráno dali snídani a pokračovali v práci, byli na sebe zvyklí, tak… Proč?

„U Merlina, Pottere, dělám si legraci. Nemám s tím žádný problém, vždyť to byl můj nápad, pamatuješ?“ zasmál se a kopnul Harryho pod stolem.

Harry ale poznal Dracův neupřímný úsměv, když ho viděl…

Dojedli v tichosti, zaplatili a pomalu se courali směrem k metru, kde byl nejbližší veřejný přemisťovací bod. Zastavili se kousek od něj, aby se rozloučili, ale Harry nevěděl moc co říct. Stále ho svírala úzkost, které moc nerozuměl.

„Hlavu vzhůru,“ popíchl ho Draco. „Zvládli jsme horší věci.“

„Zvládli jsme horší věci,“ přisvědčil Harry a připojil úsměv.

„No, to je lepší. Dobrou noc, Pottere.“

„Dobrou noc, Draco.“

Harry sledoval, jak Draco mizí za rohem, pár vteřin počkal, a pak vykročil za ním. Draco už byl pryč a i on sám se rozhlédl a přemístil poblíž svého domu.

Ráno se sešli rovnou v jejich novém bytě. Harry byl natolik prozřetelný, aby si vzal volné kalhoty a tílko, aby se mohl dobře hýbat, protože tušil, že Draco ho šetřit nebude. Ten člověk se ve fyzické aktivitě našel a ve všech jejich cvičeních a trénincích exceloval a nechával je ostatní daleko za sebou. Přesto nikdy nenabral nijak výrazně svaly, byl stále dost štíhlý, a tak byl i mrštný, což se ukázalo být v boji výhodou.

„Draco?“ houkl Harry do útrob bytu.

„Tady,“ ozvalo se ze sálu a Harry tam zamířil.

„Přinesl jsem kafe.“

„Oh, výborně, ty mi snad čteš myšlenky,“ sápal se Draco – ne, teď už to byl Tom, po tom vyšším z kelímků. Harry s chutí upil ze svého cappuccina a následoval Dracova příkladu – použil na sebe zastírací kouzla. Bude nejlepší, když si budou na jejich udržování zvykat co nejvíce. Společně s kouzly, jako by vklouzl do své nové role, kterou si ještě před spaním znovu prostudoval.

„Ano, myslím, že Thomas bude milovníkem karamelového latté, protože já se bez něj rozhodně neobejdu.“

Harry se zasmál. Moc dobře věděl, jaký má Draco ke kávě vztah – byl na ní závislý, a když ráno nedostal svou porci kofeinu, nesmělo se na něj mluvit. Aspoň pokud člověk nechtěl přijít k úhoně.

„Jdeme na to?“ snažil se Harry znít odhodlaně.

„Jdeme zjistit, jak hrozně na tom jsi,“ přisvědčil Draco a zamířil do středu sálu.

„Moc hrozně,“ varoval ho Harry a dopil svou kávu, protože ji neměl rád studenou, zul si boty i ponožky a šel k Dracovi.

„Fajn. Danieli, začneme s něčím jednoduchým. Pamatuješ si něco z plesu ve čtvrťáku?“

„To je vtip, že jo? Zaprvý je to fakt dávno a za druhý mě prostě vedla Parvati.“

Draco na něj zůstal zírat. „Parvati vedla tebe?“ vysoukal ze sebe nevěřícně a Harry obrátil oči v sloup.

„Já tě varoval, že to se mnou bude hodně špatný, ale věřil jsi mi? No nevěřil…“

Draco mávl hůlkou a z rádia začala hrát hudba. Nebyla ani pomalá ani rychlá a byla Harrymu povědomá.

„Poznáš, co to je?“ zeptal se Draco.

„Neznám ji,“ připustil Harry.

„Neptám se na název, ale na tanec.“

„Jako jestli vím, co bych na to měl začít tančit?“

„Přesně tak,“ usmál se Draco povzbudivě, jako by měl radost z pokroku.

„Absolutně ne,“ zkazil mu Harry veškeré naděje. „To se ti celou dobu snažím říct. Nemám hudební sluch, neudržím rytmus a vůbec nechápu, jak bych mohl poznat, co tančit, když mi to nikdo neřekne.“

Draco se ale nehodlal vzdát. Bylo na něm vidět, že urputně přemýšlí, jak začít. „Je to valčík. Slyšel jsi o něm někdy?“

„Ano a myslím, že si i vybavím pár kroků.“ Ačkoliv to zahrnovalo McGonagallovou a Rona a některé obrázky si vlastně ani vybavovat nepotřeboval…

„Skvěle, tak mě zkus vést,“ natáhl k němu Draco ruce. „Nebo ne, pro začátek povedu já tebe. Zkus jen kopírovat moje pohyby, ano?“

Přestože Draco vedl, zvolil si rovnou ženské držení a kroky, aby si na své role zvykali. Během prvních tří kroků mu Harry šlápl na nohu dvakrát – a nejpřekvapivější na tom bylo, že to nebyla jeho chyba.

„Promiň, mám příliš zažité kroky,“ omlouval se Draco a vymanil se z Harryho sevření, aby si natrénoval nové kroky nejprve sám. Během pár vteřin je měl zažité a Harry se postavil před něj a zatím bez držení jeho kroky kopíroval. Stejně jako Draco si je ještě vyzkoušel několikrát sám a potom ještě párkrát s Dracovým stínováním. Měl směšnou radost, když to zvládl. V návalu euforie Draca přitáhl k sobě a pokusil se kroky zopakovat i s držením. Jenomže Draco a jeho hudební sluch čekali na správnou dobu, na kterou mohli vykročit, což Harry neměl šanci odhalit, a tak byly výsledkem další pošlapané nohy.

„Tak a dost,“ zavrčel Draco a Harryho zastavil tím, že jej chytil za ramena. Pustil skladbu od začátku a rukama sklouzl po Harryho pažích dolů. Vzal ho za ruce a nechal je volně viset podél těla. Lehce jimi komíhal ze strany na stranu, začal se pohupovat v bocích. Harry pochopil, že se má uvolnit, a tak se snažil nepřemýšlet a nechal Draca, aby si s ním dělal, co bude chtít. Draco se nacpal do jeho osobního prostoru a přinutil Harryho, aby se pohupoval společně s ním.

„Raz-dva-tři, raz-dva-tři, raz-dva-tři,“ opakoval stále dokola s důrazem na první dobu, než to Harry konečně pochopil. Konečně uslyšel, jak se melodie opakuje a jak sedí do Dracova počítání. Připadalo mu to jako zázrak. „Raz-dva-tři, za-čí-náš pra-vou vpřed, á raz-dva-tři…“ a s dalším „raz“ Harry vykročil pravou vpřed a to, že tam nenarazil na Dracovo chodidlo ho tak šokovalo, že zcela zapomněl udělat další krok.

„Znovu,“ vyzval ho Draco klidně, ale neúprosně. „Raz-dva-tři, raz-dva-tři, á teď dva tři, á raz-dva-tři…“ A Harry skutečně zvládl všechny tři kroky. Na další ale na rozdíl od Draca nebyl připravený, a tak znovu zastavili. Připadal si nemotorně a neohrabaně a vůbec nevěřil tomu, že někdy zvládne odtancovat celou písničku.

„Skvěle!“ pochválil ho ale Draco a připojil upřímný úsměv.

A možná že to vážně zvládnou.

„Znovu,“ poručil teď Harry a v hlavě si zopakoval krok se čtvrtootočkou, který by měl následovat. A pak ho skutečně zvládl a najednou už chápal i opakování a navazování kroků.

„Páni,“ oddychl si, když kolečko párkrát zopakovali, „tohle už mi připadalo skoro jako tanec,“ zazubil se, povzbuzený tím, že se mu konečně něco povedlo.

„To proto, že to tanec byl. Sice ten úplně nejzákladnější jenom na místě, ale byl,“ poplácal ho Draco po zádech a šel jim obstarat něco k pití. „Ještě chvíli a začnu si myslet, že nejsi úplně ztracený případ,“ houkl ještě se smíchem přes rameno.

„Ještě chvíli a začnu si to myslet taky,“ zavolal za ním.

Konečně se dokázal uvolnit. Pokud Draco věřil, že to zvládnou, tak to prostě zvládnou, protože… Už zvládli i horší věci.

„Teď se naučíme standardní postavení,“ nenechal ho Draco vydechnout příliš dlouho a v tréninku pokračovali celý den.

Když skončili byla za okny dávno tma a Harry začínal hlady šilhat, protože vůbec nic nejedli.

„Večeři?“ navrhl proto, když po osvěžující sprše vyšel z koupelny.

„Jo, umírám hlady. Ale prvně se taky opláchnu,“ kývl hlavou směrem, odkud Harry přišel.

Tentokrát se rozhodli pro pizzu. Sedli si do rohu útulné restaurace plné zeleně a Draco jim objednal. Harry si v podstatě nedával nikdy žádnou jinou pizzu než Margheritu, to Dracovi trval výběr asi dvacet minut a většinou si ještě doobjednával přísady navíc. Prostě proto, že mohl. Že mu nikdo neříkal, co by měl nebo neměl dělat, nebo co se sluší a jak má správně stolovat. Draco si užíval svobodu a Harry rozhodně neměl v plánu mu ji nijak znepříjemňovat hloupými poznámkami. Ale dnes musel mít skutečně hlad, protože si zvládl vybrat v rekordně krátkém čase.

„Myslíš, že do mě dokážeš vtlouct něco, co se bude podobat tanci?“

„Nemám na výběr, Pottere. Je to důležité a máme relativně dost času. Stačí nám naučit se základní kroky a sestavu na naše vystoupení. Pokud se mezi ně dostaneme, budeme se stejně učit nové sestavy. Jde jen o to, abys nebyl úplný dřevo a věděl, o čem je řeč.“

„Fajn… Tak fajn. To zvládneme. Co nás čeká zítra?“

„Zopakujeme dnešní lekci, zkusíme ji rozšířit o pohyb po celém sále ve standardním postavení, a když to půjde hodně dobře, začneme waltz.“

„Dobře. Jsi dobrý učitel, možná ses minul povoláním.“

„Ne, to rozhodně ne. Já bych ty smrady zabil,“ zabručel Draco a napil se ze svého piva.

„Myslíš děti?“ zazubil se Harry.

„Jo, přesně ty…“

„A vlastní děti bys třeba nechtěl?“

„Hmm… Já nevím. Asi o tom zatím nepřemýšlím.“

„To bys prvně musel začít randit,“ dobíral si ho Harry.

„Pottere, o tom už jsme mluvili. Asi tisíckrát.“

„A pořád sis moji radu nevzal k srdci.“

Draco si povzdychl. „A radit mi chceš proto, že sám máš s randěním oslnivé množství zkušeností? Nebo proto, že je to jednodušší, než myslet na svůj nedostatek romantických vztahů?“

„Hej… Já prostě teď zrovna nikoho nechci, jsem naprosto spokojenej.“

„A co tě vede k domněnce, že já ne?“

„Nevím… Nevypadáš tak. Většinou, když se přestaneš hlídat, vypadáš, jako by tě něco trápilo. Myslím, že ve skutečnosti jsi osamělý.“

Draco na to nic neřekl, jen se zamračil.

Nastalé ticho naštěstí přerušila servírka, která před ně pokládala jejich objednávky a s úsměvem jim popřála dobrou chuť.

Po jídle opět zvolili procházku směrem k metru, protože najít v Londýně opuštěnou ulici se někdy zdálo nemožné.

„Máš pravdu,“ promluvil Draco zničehonic, ale sledoval své kroky, na Harryho se nepodíval. „Občas si připadám osaměle. Většinou, když přijdu večer domů a není tam nikdo, kdo by se se mnou přivítal, nikdo, koho bych mohl políbit, nikdo, vedle koho bych mohl usínat. Ale nejvíc mi chybí takové to sdílení, popovídání si o tom, jak bylo v práci, kdo mě naštval, jaký případ zrovna řešíme…“

Harryho překvapilo, že se mu Draco tak upřímně svěřil, ale byl to jen další důkaz jejich pracně vybudovaného přátelství. A navíc mu dokonale rozuměl. Měl pocit, že mu Draco mluví z duše.

„To chápu,“ přiznal Harry i nahlas. „Někdy mi připadá, že nejlíp je mi v práci. Těším se do práce, a naopak se mi nechce večer nebo ráno domů, protože vím, že mě tam čeká jen samota."

„Nemusíš být sám, můžeš kdykoliv přijít ke mně.“ Draco se na něj stále nepodíval.

„Děkuju, vážím si toho, ale obávám se, že to už by ses mě asi nezbavil,“ zasmál se a strčil do Draca ramenem. Draco zavrávoral, ale nic dalšího neřekl a stejně už byli u vchodu do metra. Schody seběhli mlčky a rozdělili se.

Harryho doma čekal prázdný, studený byt a samota a Dracova slova na něj díky tomu dolehla ještě víc. Bylo mu osmadvacet a žil sám, neměl rodinu, jen přátele. Možná bylo jeho životním údělem žít bez rodiny. Ale tentokrát to byla jeho volba. Nelhal, když říkal, že je se svým životem spokojený. Miloval svou práci, měl přátele, se kterými se vídal, měl Draca, se kterým trávil čas v práci a občas i po ní, když zašli na pivo nebo na večeři. Zrovna teď se mu zkrátka nechtělo seznamovat se s někým dalším, procházet zklamáními a hledáním té pravé, která neuvidí jen to, že je Harry Potter, ale bude ji skutečně zajímat, kým Harry kromě svého jména je.

Spal neklidným spánkem a ráno se cítil neodpočatě a věděl, že se mu zdály divné, živé sny, ale naštěstí si je nevybavoval. Dotrmácel se k jejich propůjčenému bytu a po cestě koupil kafe a tentokrát i nějaké koblihy, aby vůbec do večera vydržel.

„Co to je?“ ukázal Draco na sáček v jeho ruce, sotva se pozdravili, ve tváři podezřívavý výraz.

„Koblihy. Nabídni si.“

„Pottere,“ zabodl mu prst do prsou. „Žádné cukry. Musíme si udržet figury, ideálně ještě něco málo zhubnout.“

Harry si dotčeně odfrkl. „To ale do večera umřu. Potřebuju cukr, a jestli s tím máš problém, tak tě zítra čeká místo tohohle,“ ukázal na karamelové latté se šlehačkou, „černé espresso.“

Draco sklapl a chňapl po své kávě. Harry se vítězně usmál a pustil se do své snídaně. Oreo donut byl jeho princem na bílém koni. S plným žaludkem byl svět zase o něco veselejší.

Ne na dlouho, protože Draco ho rozhodně nešetřil. Odpoledne už po sobě štěkali a večer Harry doslova padal na hubu. Už dávno se zbavil své iluze, protože ji nedokázal udržet, a ještě se soustředit na to, co po něm Draco chce.

„Pro dnešek mám dost,“ rezignoval, zadýchaný a zpocený.

„Fajn,“ odsekl Draco. Byl podrážděný celý den a Harry na něj v takových případech mluvil co nejméně. Vyčerpání ale zapracovalo, a i jeho nálada byla na bodu mrazu.

„Co máš za problém?“

„Neměl bych problém, kdyby ses trochu snažil.“

„Připadá ti, že se nesnažím? Dělám bez řečí všechno, co řekneš, skutečně se snažím pochopit a naučit se všechno, co mi říkáš a ukazuješ. Ale ty zas musíš pochopit, jak náročné to pro mě je. Nemám hudební sluch, není to tak, že slyším a vím, co je to za takt, nebo jaké kroky se k tomu hodí. Neslyším, že tancuju mimo rytmus, musím se to všechno nadrtit nazpaměť. Varoval jsem tě a musíš počítat s tím, že mi to půjde pomalu a že budu dělat chyby. Ale věř mi, Draco, že se doopravdy snažím a záleží mi na tom, co děláme, a nechci tuhle přípravu podcenit.“

Draco se během jeho monologu zklidnil, a snad i zastyděl.

„Máš pravdu, omlouvám se. Nejsem ve své kůži, ale není fér vylívat si vztek na tobě.“

„Od toho jsem tady,“ zazubil se Harry. „Když ti to pomůže, klidně vylívej, co hrdlo ráčí.“

„Zítra si dáme pauzu, sejdeme se v kanceláři a budeme pracovat na teoretické průpravě.“

Harry jeho rozhodnutí přijal s povděkem, oběma jim to prospěje. Na jídlo neměl ani pomyšlení, chtěl prostě jen spát. Draco odcestoval prostřednictvím krbu na ministerstvo a odtud pravděpodobně domů, na rozdíl od Harryho měl svůj krb k letaxové síti připojený.

Harry si pohrával s myšlenkou přespat v bytě, ale nakonec se sebral a na nejbližším možném místě se přemístil poblíž svého domu, kde ho čekal další osamělý večer. Dokud se s ním Draco nepodělil o své pocity, neuvědomoval si, že se cítí velice podobně, ale teď si toho byl vědom až příliš jasně.

„Ach jo,“ povzdechl si nahlas a z ledničky vytáhl pivo, protože nic lepšího k večeři neměl.

„Tak co, baleťáku?“ praštil ho Ron do ramene, když se potkali v atriu Ministerstva.

„Ha ha,“ oplatil mu Harry drcnutí. „Netrénujeme balet, ale klasický tanec.“ Ron na něj zíral poněkud vyjeveně, jako by se chtěl zeptat, jaký je v tom rozdíl, ale nakonec jen zatřepal hlavou a srovnal s Harrym krok.

„A co Malfoy? Ještě jste se nezabili?“

„Ptáš se mě na to snad pokaždý a já ti pokaždý říkám, že se to nestane. Spřátelili jsme se.“

„Beztak tě proklel.“ Ron stále nebyl ochoten přijmout jejich přátelství za prostý fakt a byl přesvědčený, že ho k sobě Draco připoutal kouzlem nebo lektvarem, jinak si to zkrátka vysvětlit nedokázal.

Harry zafuněl, protože nevěděl, co by na to asi tak měl říct. Měl Rona rád, ovšemže ano, po tom všem, čím si prošli, ale pravdou bylo, že se odcizili. Ron trávil většinu volného času s Hermionou, případně pomáhal v Kratochvilných kouzelnických kejklích nebo mluvil o Famfrpálové lize. A Harry se zkrátka v lize nevyžíval tolik jako v samotném hraní famfrpálu a ani ho nebavilo poslouchat, kde všude s Hermionou byli a co dělali. A protože sám neměl o čem mluvit, jeho život nebyl ničím zajímavý, začal se postupem času z jejich setkání vyvlíkat. Nevinil Rona, vinil spíš sebe, ale nejspíš to tak prostě bylo – dospěli a řešili každý trochu jiné problémy.

„Ahoj choši,“ zamávala na ně vesele Fleur. Sice už vzala na vědomí, že v angličtine se „h“ většinou vyslovuje, přízvuku se ale stále nezbavila. Pozdrav jí oplatili. Harry měl stále problém si na její přítomnost ve sboru zvyknout, respektive si asi spíš nemohl zvyknout na to, že jejich děti byly už tak velké, že se vrátila zpět do práce. Na to si ale nemohl zvyknout ani u Rosie, které už byly skoro tři! Kdy se to sakra stalo…

„Jak se má Chermiona?“ zajímala se Fleur a Harry se zastyděl. To měla být jeho první otázka…

„Je to pro ni náročné, starat se o Rosie, když už se s tím břichem sotva vleče, ale zvládá to skvěle,“ odpověděl Ron s jasným obdivem v hlase.

„Moc ji pozdravuj, budu se za ní muset zastavit, mám pro ni nějaké oblečení,“

„Jasně, díky! A pozdravuj Billa, taky už jsme ho dlouho neviděli.“

„Možná cho vezmu s sebou, když seženeme chlídání pro tu naši divou zvěřž,“ zasmála se zlehka, a když si všimla, že se blížil její výtah, rozeběhla se k němu. „Tak zatím!“ zamávala jim už přes mříže.

„Teď už mi ani nepřipadá tak oslnivě krásná, zajímalo by mě, čím to je,“ zamyslel se Ron nahlas.

„Tím, že jsi až po uši blázen do své ženy. Na mě nikdy nepůsobila tak jako na vás, to spíš mě by mělo zajímat, čím to je.“

„Beztak tím, že jsi slepej.“

„Nejsem slepej. Vidím, že je hezká, jen… Není hezká pro mě, to je celý.“

„A nejsi náhodou zamilovanej? To by leccos vysvětlovalo,“ dobíral si ho Ron ve výtahu.

„Pitomče,“ praštil ho tentokrát Harry do ramene.

„No vážně… Ani žádný objev na obzoru?“

„Ne,“ zakoulel očima a už měl zase po náladě.

„Na co čekáš, kámo? Je ti skoro třicet…“

„To nemůžu být spokojenej bez ženský?“

„No to samozřejmě můžeš, ale nevím… Není to ono, nemyslíš? Copak už si nepamatuješ, jaký to je bejt zamilovanej?“

Když se nad tím Harry zamyslel, tak ne, nepamatoval si, jaké to je, být zamilovaný. Vlastně… Dost možná nikdy skutečně zamilovaný nebyl. Skutečně přicházel o tolik? A proč se teď najednou všechno v jeho životě točilo kolem vztahů?

Byl upřímně rád, když zapadl do kanceláře a Rona se tak zbavil. Možná trochu přehnaně za sebou zabouchl dveře a natiskl se na ně zády, jako by se obával, že jinak za ním Ron zase vtrhne.

Draco jeho počin okomentoval pozdviženým obočím.

„Ron… To jen… To nic,“ mávl nakonec rukou a usadil se ke svému stolu. Až v tu chvíli mu došlo, že Draco je schovaný pod iluzí. „Trénujeme?“

Přikývl.

Harry na sebe taktéž seslal zastírací kouzla.

„Jak se dnes máš, zlato?“ zašvitořil pak a připojil široký úsměv. A následně se rozesmál, protože Draco na něj zíral, jako by spatřil smrtonoše – naprosto vyděšeně. „No co? Trénuju, ne? Musím si zvyknout na to, že jsi můj přítel,“ zubil se na Draca, který se okamžitě chytil.

„Výborně, brouku, už jsi mi chyběl,“ odpověděl a oslnivě se usmál. „Nemohl jsem dospat, jak jsem se těšil, až se uvidíme, a tak jsem tu už skoro hodinu a půl a čekám na tebe, i když vím, že stejně přijdeš pozdě, jako každý den.“

Harry se rozesmál. Draco uměl být skutečně okouzlující, když chtěl. Ale to on taky…

„Promiň,“ nasadil do akce psí oči. „Zdržel mě Ron. A Fleur.“

Draco s despektem zavrtěl hlavou. „Jsi nenapravitelný.“

„Já vím. Ale stejně mě zbožňuješ,“ usmál se sebevědomě a Draco na to už raději nic neřekl a přešel k pracovním záležitostem.

„Robards chce, abychom všechny otevřené případy předali vedle,“ kývl hlavou směrem ke zdi, za níž se nacházela kancelář Rona a Joa. Ron i Harry byli zpočátku naštvaní, že nebyli přiřazení k sobě, ale s odstupem času musel Harry uznat, že jejich velitel už tehdy viděl to, co oni dva ne – že by to nefungovalo tak dobře jako s jejich současnými parťáky.

Harry si zničeně povzdechl. „Myslel jsem, že mě budeš dneska šetřit.“

„Tak radši nemysli.“

„Dík no…“

„Nebudu to zase dělat všechno za tebe.“

„To bych po tobě ani nikdy nechtěl. Ale víš, jak papírování nesnáším.“

„Nebudu dělat všechno za tebe.“

„Dracoooo“

„Ne, Pottere. Tohle si vezmi a připrav,“ poslal k němu kouzlem tři tlusté svazky.

„Ach jooo,“ zaskuhral ještě a velice pomalu se pustil do práce, ale nezapomněl u toho průběžně vzdychat a významně funět.

„Dane?“ oslovil ho Draco asi po hodině. Harrymu trvalo jen zlomek vteřiny, než si uvědomil, že Dan je teď jeho jméno a musí se naučit na něj slyšet.

„Ano, zlato?“

„Co sakra děláš?“

„Když mě to vážně nebaví. Mnohem radši bych se učil valčík, nebo co tam pro mě máš dál.“

„Čím dřív to dokončíš, tím dřív se můžeme vrátit k valčíku.“

„No tak zas tak doslovně jsem to nemyslel… Nemáme nějakou práci v terénu?“

„Ne.“

„Hmpf.“

„Já se v tom taky nevyžívám, ale zkrátka je potřeba to udělat, tak si to nemusíme ještě znepříjemňovat.“

„Máš pravdu. Musíme se umět odměnit.“

„Tak jsem to –“

„Když to všechno dnes dodělám, tak mě večer můžeš vzít za odměnu do té indické restaurace, kde nám posledně tak chutnalo.“

„To jsem rád, že mi dovolíš tě tam za odměnu vzít,“ odfrkl si Draco a ironii v jeho hlase nešlo přeslechnout.

„To je dobře, už se moc těším,“ zazubil se ještě a s novou chutí se vrhl do práce.

„Občas, Pottere… Občas prostě vůbec nedáváš smysl.“

„Jo, to mi povídej. Je to těžký bejt mnou,“ culil se a raději se oba vrátili k tichému pročítání zpráv a hlášení a k jejich organizaci.

„Mám hotovo,“ zahlásil Draco o mnohem, mnohem později. Harry jen zdvihl ruku, aby mu dal znamení, že teď se potřebuje zrovna soustředit. Draco si to buď vyložil po svém, nebo Harryho gesto ignoroval, ale stoupl si mu za záda a koukal mu přes rameno. Což Harryho soustředění velmi narušovalo. Neměl rád, když mu někdo četl přes rameno. Samozřejmě okamžitě ztratil niť a zapomněl, co vlastně dělal.

Frustrovaně se na Draca zamračil, když si zároveň uvědomil dvě věci:

Dracův obličej byl nepřirozeně blízko.  
Draco neskutečně krásně voněl. Po citrusech a koření a bylinkách.

Chtěl mu vy nadat, že ho vyrušil, ale vypadlo z něj jen:

„Máš nový parfém?“

Draco na něj Thomasovým pohledem překvapeně zamrkal a spěšně se odtáhl.

„Ano. Nečekal bych, že si všimneš,“ prohodil ležérně.

„Co ta náhlá změna?“

Draco pokrčil rameny: „Prostě jsem potřeboval změnu.“

„Sedí k tobě.“

„Děkuji. Ukaž, pomůžu ti s tím.“

„Díky, seš kámoš,“ usmál se na něj Harry šťastně.

„No jasně, jak jinak,“ zabručel Draco a přitáhl si větší část zbývajících papírů k sobě.

„Takže, Tome,“ začal Harry, když se usadili a objednali si. Byl rozhodnutý tenhle večer strávit „dostáváním se do role“, protože si byl jistý, že bude potřebovat veškerý čas, který může dostat, na to, aby si zvykl, že je teď Draco jeho přítel. „… jaké je tvoje nejoblíbenější jídlo?“ usmál se tak, jak si představoval, že by se měl zamilovaný člověk usmívat.

„Rozhodně kuře na parmazánu. Však víš, to pečené, co jsme měli asi před měsícem v restauraci toho starého Itala, co vypadal jako by vyskočil z obrázku na krabici pizzy. To byla fakt láska na první sousto. Nic tak chutného jsem snad nikdy nejedl.“

Harry si vzpomínal, Draco skutečně vypadal, jako by se ocitl v ráji, po celou dobu, co jedl, a div si potom ještě neolizoval prsty. Ale i Harry musel uznat, že to jídlo nemělo chybu. Kuřecí maso a parmezán se k sobě skvěle hodily a byly elegantně doplněny jemnou chutí bylinek.

„Jo. Tam bychom měli zas někdy zajít.“

„A pak…“ cukl Draco pohledem do strany, „mám rád, když vaříš ty.“

„Já?“ zasmál se Harry. Občas Draca pozval k sobě na večeři, protože vařil rád, byl to pro něj takový relax, ale k čemu to, když člověk nemá pro koho vařit? A Draco se ukázal jako vděčný strávník, s povděkem přijal všechno, co před něj Harry postavil. Ale že by byl nějaký excelentní kuchař, to si o sobě vážně nemyslel.

„Hm,“ přikývl Draco. „Je radost dívat se, když děláš něco, co tě baví.“

Harry se div nezačervenal, a nebyl si jistý, na kolik mluví Draco a na kolik Thomas. Zřejmě si bude muset na lichotky zvyknout.

„Ačkoliv vůbec nechápu, jak jsi mohl být tak levý na lektvary, když ti vaření tak jde.“

„Při vaření nějaký gram nehraje roli, ani to, jestli krájíš mrkev na kolečka nebo na nudličky,“ pokusil se mu vysvětlit.

„Ach tak.“

„Můžu… Mohl bych tě vzít za ruku?“ odvážil se Harry po chvíli. Draco v odpověď jen pokrčil rameny a natáhl ruku přes stůl. Harry ji sevřel v dlani. Byla studená, ale nepřekvapilo ho to – Dracovi byla zima pořád. Zkusmo ji stiskl víc a sledoval Dracovu reakci – připadalo mu to taky tak zvláštní? Ale Draco měl ve tváři svůj kontrolovaný výraz – který většinou před Harrym nepotřeboval, protože si ho schovával pro nemístné novináře, pachatele a devadesát devět procent dalších lidí, u kterých nechtěl, aby se mu dostali pod kůži. Harry už si tolik odvykl tuhle masku vídat, že ho překvapila – o to víc v pozměněné tváři, která vlastně nepatřila Dracovi, ale Thomasovi.

Harry předpokládal, že se za touhle maskou skrývá znechucení, nebo jiná emoce, kterou si Draco zakázal ukázat navenek. Harry ho nechtěl trápit víc, než bylo nutné, a tak jeho ruku propustil a stáhl se. Narovnal se na své židli a ruce si složil do klína.

„Jsi ledový. Je ti chladno?“ zeptal se pak, protože nevěděl, jak jinak se toho trapného okamžiku zbavit. Možná by měl pro jednou držet hubu, ale v tom nikdy neexceloval.

„Nijak neobvykle,“ pokrčil zase Draco rameny. Stále ho něco trápilo a Harry pořád ještě nepřišel na kloub tomu, co to bylo.

„Myslíš, že zvládneme i tuhle,“ ukázal střídavě na Draca a na sebe, „část?“

„Není to poprvé, co budeme hrát pár.“

„Ale poprvé, co to není improvizace z nedostatku kvalitních nápadů. A poprvé, co nás u toho někdo bude delší dobu sledovat.“

Draco se odmlčel. Když už Harryho myšlenky lítaly dávno někde jinde a ani nepředpokládal, že by se Draco k tématu ještě vrátil, ozvalo se tiché:

„Věřím nám, Pottere.“

Naštěstí jim vzápětí přinesli jídlo, a tak se dialog stočil k němu a nakonec se z večeře vyklubal příjemně strávený večer. Protože nebylo úplně pozdě, pozval Harry Draca k sobě, protože „musím napravit tvoji donebevolající neznalost Supermana“.

„Ještě mě nemáš plný zuby?“ zajímal se Draco s úšklebkem, ale bez odporu se připojil k Harrymu a společně nastoupili do autobusu, který je měl jeho bytu přiblížit. Draco si ho kvůli mudlovskému způsobu cestování často dobíral, ale stejně nakonec vždycky cestu absolvoval s ním a odmítl se přemístit a počkat na Harryho doma.

„Tebe nikdy,“ oplatil mu Harry ironicky. To, že byli přátelé a parťáci, ještě neznamenalo, že nebyly dny, kdy si vzájemně pili krev…

„Myslím, že pro dnešek bylo iluzí dost, co ty na to?“ Harry ochotně souhlasil, a protože seděli úplně vzadu a jako obvykle jim nikdo nevěnoval pozornost, svých zastíracích kouzel se rovnou zbavil. Sice ho těšilo, že už se na ně ani moc nemusel soustředit, ale i tak se mu ulevilo, když na ně přestal vynakládat energii.

Byl příjemně unavený, ne vyčerpaný jako předchozího dne, a bylo mu dobře.

„Co si dáš?“ houkl na Draca, který se rovnou rozplácl na pohovku.

„Čaj?“

„Fajn. Nebo můžu udělat svařák,“ nabídl, protože si pamatoval, že minule Dracovi chutnal. Ten nadšeně přikývl, a tak bylo rozhodnuto.

S dvěma kouřícími hrnky se přesunul do obýváku za Dracem, shodil jeho nohy ze sedačky, aby si měl vůbec kam sednout, a začal chystat film.

„Hej,“ zaprotestoval Draco a protestně nohy vrátil zpátky, ale pokrčil je a o Harryho stehno si opřel svoje zmrzlá chodidla.

„No promiň, že si chci sednout na svůj vlastní gauč.“

„No to teda neprominu,“ zakřenil se Draco a natáhl se pro svůj příděl voňavého svařeného vína. Harry měl ještě v živé paměti všechny přívlastky, kterými ho Draco počastoval posledně, když se mu snažil vysvětlit, že svařák je moc dobrá záležitost, a ne zločin proti vínu, který by měl být trestán doživotním pobytem v Azkabanu… Draco mu dal za pravdu, až když ochutnal, a pak už neřekl půl slova. První hrnek měl vypitý, dřív než se Harry dostal aspoň do čtvrtiny toho svého.

Pustili si klasického Supermana, ten nový film z roku 2006 Harry moc rád neměl. Ke konci filmu už trochu klimbal, a Draco dokonce poctivě spal, hlavu trochu vyvrácenou, ústa pootevřená. Harry si z nějakého důvodu takových chvil vážil. Chvil, kdy se Draco nestyděl v jeho přítomnosti usnout nebo se nebál před Harrym zahodit svoje masky, chvil, kdy byl Draco sám sebou. Vypnul televizi a Draco se probral.

„Ehm, fascinující film,“ zamumlal Draco, promnul si oči a protáhl se.

„Viděl jsi z něj aspoň půlku?“ zeptal se Harry se shovívavým úsměvem.

„Jasně že jo. Myslím… Snad…“

„Chceš tu zůstat?“

„Ach, byl bych ti vděčný. Teď mě do té zimy nikdo nedostane.“

Harry ho poplácal po lýtku a šel mu obstarat něco na spaní. Draco se mezitím odpotácel do sprchy. Když vyšel, popřál mu Harry dobrou noc a sám se šel opláchnout. Přemýšlel o tom, jak je to milé nebýt v tom bytě zase pro jednou sám…

Celý zbytek týdne se poctivě věnovali nácviku tanců a Harry už nebyl takové dřevo jako první den. Většinou už i rozuměl Dracovu počítání tempa, pamatoval si, které kroky patří k jakým tancům a některé skladby zvládal odtančit i bez počítání. A co víc – začalo ho to bavit. Už mu nevadilo, že chodil domů zničený, protože se bavil. Když najednou věděl, o čem je řeč, bylo tancování vlastně zábava. Konečně se mohl mnohem víc soustředit na pocity, jaké z tance měl, a zjistil, že si to moc užívá.

Přesunuli se k latinskoamerickým tancům a ty byly vážně… srandovní.

„Pottere… Já vím, že jsem říkal, že se u toho musíš víc kroutit, ale zase se nemusíš natřásat jako holub na báni.“

„Dobře, dobře. Je těžký to vyvážit, když se zároveň musím chovat jako gay.“

„Nemusíš se chovat jako gay. Gayové jsou taky lidi. Vsadím se, že zrovna ty bys nepoznal, že je někdo teplej, ani kdyby tě otevřeně balil, natož při běžných situacích.“

Harry se zastyděl. Draco měl samozřejmě pravdu. Harry znal jen pár gayů a pravdou bylo, že kdyby mu Ron neřekl na plnou hubu, že je Charlie gay, nikdy by ho to samotného nenapadlo.

Přikývl a natáhl ruku v pozvánce do dalšího tance. Draco si povzdychl, mávl hůlkou, aby začala hrát hudba, a vložil svou ruku do Harryho. Už nebyla studená. Většinou stačilo dvacet minut, aby se Dracovy končetiny prokrvily a přestaly Harryho zábst.

„Myslel jsem, že bychom dnes mohli začít rumbu, ale asi to necháme na jindy.“

„Proč? Latina mě zrovna baví,“ zazubil se na Draca a spustil jejich spojené ruce dolů.

„Rumba je trochu jiná než cha-cha nebo jive,“ vysvětloval Draco pomalu, jako by snad chtěl Harrymu něco naznačit, no Harry se ztrácel, neměl ponětí, co se mu Draco snaží říct.

„Jiná?“

„U Merlina… Rumba je zkrátka intimnější, je to romantický tanec plný emocí. Zkrátka nemyslím, že jsme na něj připraveni.“

Výzva.

Jako by snad Harry někdy dokázal odolat výzvě.

Za ruku, kterou stále držel, si Draca přitáhl ještě blíž, druhou ruku mu položil na lopatku.

„Nauč mě ji,“ zašeptal mu do ucha. Draco se celý napjal a Harry se zarazil – možná Draco mluvil o sobě a svých pocitech, možná se on necítil připravený na takovou intimitu, a hned jak si to Harry uvědomil, chtěl se stáhnout a vrátit Dracovi jeho osobní prostor, ale Draco zaujal postavení a chraplavě souhlasil:

„Tak dobře. Rumba je hodně podobná cha-che, kterou už znáš. Tančí se taky ve čtyřčtvrťovém taktu, ale má pomalejší tempo. Kroky jsou hodně podobné – začínáš levou vpřed, vrátíš se a pravou vzad,“ doprovázel názornou ukázkou. „A tady se dostane na řadu i to tvoje kroucení boky, teď můžeš,“ opět předvedl, jak to myslel. Chytili se za ruce, jako při nácviku každých kroků – bylo snazší si je prvně zažít do nohou a až pak se zabývat správným postavením a držením.

„Vol-ně, rychle, rychle, vol-ně, rychle, rychle,“ napovídal. Po chvilce už Harry kroky zvládal automaticky.

„No. To není tak těžký,“ usmál se povzbudivě.

Teď to byl Draco, kdo si ho přitáhl blíž. „Správná rumba je příběhem,“ promlouval tiše, hlubším hlasem, než na jaký u něj byl Harry zvyklý. „Příběhem o lásce a svádění,“ přejel Harrymu prsty od ramene k dlaním, odkud se přesunul na boky. „O vášni. Je milostnou předehrou,“ přitiskl se k Harrymu a jeho ruce zamířily po zádech nahoru. Stáli teď tak blízko, že mezi nimi prakticky nezbýval žádný prostor.

Harryho napadlo, že už je to velmi dávno, co stál někomu takhle blízko. A teď se k němu Draco navíc nakláněl ještě blíž.

„Příběhem o touze a sexu,“ zašeptal mu do ucha a kousek se odtáhl, aby si viděli do očí. Aby viděl Harryho reakci.

Harry netušil, jaká byla jeho reakce, ale každopádně na Dracových rtech vyvolala posměšný úšklebek:

„Stále připravený, Pottere?“

Harry nevěděl, jestli je připravený nebo ne. V tom okamžiku ale věděl velice jistě něco úplně jiného:

Chtěl Draca políbit.

Ta myšlenka jej zastihla absolutně nepřipraveného a zcela ho ochromila.

Chtěl Draca políbit.

Chtěl Draca políbit.

Chtěl políbit Draca.

„Uhm. Ne. Máš pravdu. Ne, na tohle nejsem připravený,“ ucouvl a Draco ho chvatně pustil, jako by se popálil. Harry se mu stále díval do očí a couval od něj pryč.

Ve dveřích sálu se konečně otočil a prchl ke krbu, kterým se odletaxoval na Ministerstvo. Poprvé zalitoval, že jeho byt není připojený k letaxové síti, ale nedalo se svítit. Do přemisťovací auly doslova vpadl a přemístil se co nejblíž svému bytu, tedy na střechu domu, kde bydlel. Chvatně za sebou zavřel dveře, a ještě je přibouchl, jako by se bál, že za nimi stojí Draco a bude se dožadovat vstupu dovnitř.

„Colloportus,“ seslal ještě zamykací kouzlo, než se konečně trochu uklidnil. Roztřeseně se sesunul na zem.

Musel se vypořádat se dvěma problémy:

Zjistit, odkud se vzal nápad políbit Draca a co to znamená.  
Dostat z hlavy pohled, jaký Draco jeho směrem vyslal, když od něj Harry prchal.

Polkl. Začínal tušit, že ani jeden z těch problémů nebude mít snadné řešení. A už vůbec ne řešení, které by se mu zamlouvalo.

Proč? Proč by chtěl líbat Draca? Jeho vědomí nikterak nápomocně předhodilo hned několik důvodů: Protože ti s ním je dobře. Protože to byla vzrušující chvíle. Záměrně tě vyprovokoval…

Prsty si zajel do vlasů. Pár si jich nejspíš vyrval. Nebylo to podstatné. Ale pravdou bylo, že Draco ho vyprovokoval. Harry s nikým intimně nebyl už měsíce, ne-li roky, a tak mu zkrátka stačilo málo, aby cítil vzrušení. To muselo být ono… Nikdy přece Draca nevnímal jako… Jako potenciální cíl pro vztah nebo sex… Ano, sex. To bude ono. Zjevně se s někým potřebuje vyspat. Chybí mu sex a leze mu to na mozek.

S tím se odebral do postele, ale usnout se mu podařilo až po velmi dlouhé době a jeho spánek rozhodně nebyl z těch kvalitnějších.

Ráno jim oběma koupil dvojitou kávu, tušil, že ji budou potřebovat… Draco už v jejich propůjčeném bytě byl a zjevně cvičil, dělával to tak každé ráno. Přes hlasitou hudbu si Harryho hned nevšiml a Harry uvažoval, zda šel vůbec večer domů, nebo jestli přespal tady. Taky na okamžik zatoužil, aby prostě dělali jako že se nic nestalo a pokračovali tam, kde přestali. Tedy, tam, kde přestali před rumbou. K rumbě se mohou vrátit později. Mnohem později. Ale samozřejmě to bylo jen zbožné přání. Sotva si ho Draco všiml, hudba se vypnula a zamířil k němu. Pomalu, jako by se bál, že Harry zase uteče.

„Nebyl jsem si jistý, že přijdeš,“ začal Draco opatrně a Harry mu podal jeho kávu.

„Máme případ, slíbil jsem, že tě v tom nenechám.“

„Dobře,“ usmál se Draco nervózně a uhnul pohledem. „Harry…“ Harrymu vystřelila hlava jako pokaždé, když mu Draco řekl jménem, což bylo zásadně jen ve vypjatých situacích. Vlastně si vybavil zakřičené „Harry!“ jen z bojů, když ho chtěl Draco varovat před nepřítelem, kterého neviděl, nebo na něco upozornit. Nebo tenkrát, když byl zraněný a na pokraji omdlení. Draco u něj klečel, držel ho a mluvil na něj: „No tak, Harry, tohle mi nedělej. Vnímáš mě? Nemůžeš spát… No tak, zvládli jsme přece horší věci, tohle je maličkost...“

Bleskově se vrátil myšlenkami do současnosti. „Harry, já se omlouvám. Chápu, že jsem včera překročil mez. Neodhadl jsem situaci a neměl jsem… Však víš. Prostě se omlouvám.“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou. Celé to bylo nějak špatně… „Neomlouvej se. Nezlobím se. Mrzí mě, že jsem zareagoval tak prudce a utekl. Byl jsem asi trochu v šoku,“ přiznal a zasmál se, ale i jeho uším zněl ten smích falešně, ne-li ironicky. Cítil šílenou nervozitu.

„Takže jsme v pohodě?“ zeptal se Draco a napřáhl ruku.

Chytili se vzájemně za předloktí a Harry se usmál tentokrát upřímně: „Jsme v pohodě.“ Draco vypadal, že se mu ulevilo a Harry by se upřímně nejradši nakopal za to, jak mu ublížil. Protože ten včerejší Dracův výraz měl otištěný na sítnici a čišelo z něj čisté ublížení.

Poprvé ho napadlo, jestli Draco sám není gay nebo bisexuál. Včera, když Harryho držel a sváděl, působil tak sebejistě, věděl toho o gayích spoustu a nikdy nerandil s holkami. Ale vlastně s kluky taky ne. Vlastně, pokud Harry věděl, neměl Draco nikdy žádný vztah. Občas se zmínil o tom, že má rande, ale Harry o nich nikdy neslyšel podruhé, nejspíš to byla rande na jednu noc…

Ale to byl nesmysl. Byly partneři už kolik let, absolvovali spolu výcvik, chodili spolu do školy, Harry by přece věděl, kdyby byl Draco gay, nebo snad ne?

Vsadím se, že zrovna ty bys nepoznal, že je někdo teplej, ani kdyby tě otevřeně balil, natož při běžných situacích, vytanula mu na mysli Dracova včerejší poznámky. Co když nemluvil jen hypoteticky, ale ze zkušenosti?

Prozatím se rozhodl nechat to plavat, protože tahle myšlenka potřebovala hlubší analýzu. Pokud to totiž byla pravda, proč se mu Draco nikdy nesvěřil? Nevěřil mu? Neměl ale čas to řešit teď, museli trénovat, a tak trénovali. Pustili se do quickstepu, který spolehlivě odvál všechny Harryho myšlenky, protože se musel soustředit na rychlé kroky a vražedné tempo.

Večer byl zase jeden z těch, kdy padal na hubu a zoufale se těšil do sprchy a do postele. „Tak ráno,“ mávl na rozloučenou poté, co se krbem dostali na Ministerstvo a Draco měl pokračovat letaxem dál a Harry se chtěl opět přemístit, protože na procházku se tentokrát vůbec necítil.

„Chceš zítra trénovat?“ zeptal se ale Draco ostražitě a Harry pochopil, že mu zase něco uniká.

„Myslím, že jo?“ odpověděl proto otázkou.

„Harry, zítra je Halloween,“ informoval ho Draco a Harrymu ztuhla krev v žilách. Jak jen mohl zapomenout?

„Já zapomněl,“ hlesl, oči dokořán. Draco k němu natáhl ruku, nejspíš ho chtěl chytit za rameno nebo tak něco, ale rozmyslel si to a ruku zase stáhl.

„Půjdeš na hřbitov?“ zeptal se Draco tiše. Harry přikývl, chodil tam každý rok. „Pochopím, když budeš chtít jít sám, ale pokud bys uvítal společnost, rád tě doprovodím.“

Harryho zaplavila vlna vděku. Ne že by měl problém jít k hrobu rodičů sám, ale někdy prostě bylo lepší sám nebýt.

„Byl bych moc rád,“ přiznal a zdálo se, že Dracovi se ulevilo.

„Dobře, nerad bych, abys tam šel sám, ale říkal jsem, že třeba někdo jiný…“

„Ne, nikdo jiný,“ přerušil ho Harry a nevěděl, proč to řekl tak naléhavě.

„Tak dobře. Přijdu zítra k tobě, ano?“

„Děkuji.“

„Dobrou noc, Harry.“

„Dobrou, Draco.“

Od rána měl Harry mizernou náladu. Halloween pochopitelně nepatřil k jeho oblíbeným svátkům a většinou ho strávil o samotě doma a s návštěvou hřbitova v Godrikově Dole. Nechtěl přátelům kazit jejich naopak velmi oblíbený svátek, a tak zůstával o samotě. Poslední dobou ale samotu nesnášel vůbec dobře, a tak netrpělivě přecházel po bytě sem a tam jako mantichora chycená v kleci a očekával Dracův příchod.

Draco se ukázal až odpoledne, pravdou bylo, že se nedomluvili na konkrétním čase, a tak to od něj byla logická úvaha. Harrymu spadl kámen ze srdce, když se ozvalo zaťukání na dveře.

„Jsi připravený?“ zeptal se Draco, oblečený elegantně do tmavě modrého roláku a dlouhého kabátu.

„Ano, hned,“ otočil se Harry na patě a sáhl na věšák pro svůj kabát. Venku bylo sychravo, a tak se mu jistě bude hodit. Dole v prázdné chodbě je Harry oba přemístil. Draco sice Godrikův Důl znal, ale na tak dlouhé vzdálenosti si na přemisťování netroufal. Harry naproti tomu s přemisťováním nikdy neměl žádný problém, a to ani s tím asistovaným.

Možná nebylo úplně nejchytřejší přemístit se zrovna za kostel u hřbitova v předvečer svátku všech svatých, měl předpokládat, že na hřbitově se budou procházet lidé. Jenomže mu to nedošlo, a tak se přemístili přímo před pár mudlů, kteří na ně vytřeštěně zírali.

„Confundus,“ zamumlal Harry a oba prošli kolem mudlů a dál na hřbitov.

Harry už přesně věděl, kam jít, a Draco ho tiše následoval. U hrobu vytáhl z kapsy věnec, zvětšil ho na původní velikost, trošku mu porovnal větvičky a položil ho k patě náhrobku. Dál vytáhl dvě svíčky a jednu zapálil, položil ji tamtéž. Druhou nabídl Dracovi:

„Chceš?“

Přikývl a beze slova a bez hůlky i on zapálil svíčku a umístil ji vedle té Harryho. Ještě chvíli mlčky stáli a sledovali, jak plamínky plápolají ve větru. Byly opatřeny kouzlem, takže budou hořet pár dní a nesfoukne je ani vítr, ani déšť.

„Můžeme jít. Ještě bych zašel k památníku.“

„Jsi v pořádku?“ prohlížel si ho Draco starostlivě.

„Ne tak docela. Vždycky přemýšlím, co všechno mohlo být jinak, kdyby byli naživu. Je mi líto, že jsem je prakticky nepoznal, i to, že se vlastně ani nedožili našeho věku… Je to prostě smutný.“

„To máš pravdu. Máme štěstí, že jsme válku vůbec přežili. Někteří ho neměli.“

Harry se napjal a ruce se mu samovolně zaťaly v pěsti jako vždy, když na Voldemorta jen pomyslel.

„Je to pryč. Naštěstí už je pryč,“ zatřepal hlavou, aby ohavné vzpomínky vyhnal. Pohled na památník v něm vyvolal hřejivý pocit – byl obsypán desítkami svíček a květin, lidé stále pamatovali na oběti jeho rodiny a to bylo moc dobře. Jeho rodiče si zasloužili, aby se na ně nezapomnělo. Chvíli postáli i tam, než se s rodiči Harry v duchu rozloučil.

„Můžu tě pozvat na máslový ležák?“ kývl směrem, kde se nacházela místní hospůdka.

„Můžeš, ale raději snad někam jinam, pokud nemáš nic proti.“

Harry povytáhl obočí.

„Slyšel jsem, že v Godrikově Dole nejsou zmijozelové zrovna vítaní. A někteří ještě méně než jiní,“ povzdychl si hořce.

„Je brzo, nikdo tam nebude. Navíc jsme bystrozorové, co nám asi tak můžou udělat?“

„Nechce se mi to zjišťovat.“

„Dobře, vrátíme se do Londýna.“

„A co takhle Prasinky?“

„Hm?“

„Mají nejlepší máslový ležák,“ pokrčil Draco rameny. V tom se nepletl.

„Proč ne. Trocha nostalgie navíc už mě dneska nezabije.“

Skoro zabila.

Sotva je oba přemístil a začali si sedat u Tří Košťat, strhla se u stolu v rohu místnosti potyčka a kolem hlavy Harrymu proletěl těžký keramický půllitr. Oba vystartovali a dva muže ve středních letech od sebe odtrhli.

„Pusť mě!“ pral se s Harrym tmavovlasý muž a sápal se po holohlavém, mladším muži, kterého držel Draco.

„Uklidněte se,“ zavrčel na něj Harry a zašátral do náprsní kapsy, odkud vytáhl bystrozorský odznak. „Pokud toho okamžitě nenecháte, oba vás zatkneme.“

To konečně prorazilo mlhu, která je oba zcela odtrhla od reality, a zkrotli. „Je to podvodník!“ obvinil muž, kterého držel Harry, toho mladšího.

„Nikdo tě ke koupi nenutil a teď už drž hubu, sakra,“ vrčel holohlavý.

„Co jste od něj koupil?“ pustil se Draco do výslechu a hodil muže, kterého pevně svíral, na židli. Mířil na něj hůlkou, aby se náhodou nepokusil o útěk. Harry ho napodobil, ale dával si dobrý pozor, aby mezi oběma zůstávala dostatečná mezera.

Černovlasý zaváhal. Harry si ho až teď pořádně prohlédl. Muž byl černoch, kudrnaté vlasy měl krátce střižené, velký plochý nos, výrazná ústa. Postava prozrazovala, že se udržuje ve formě, mohlo mu být mezi pětačtyřiceti a padesáti. Druhý muž byl běloch kolem pětatřiceti let, hlavu měl vyholenou, ramena široká, na krku tlustý zlatý řetízek, pod pravým okem výraznou pihu.

„Nic, co by se vás týkalo,“ zahučel běloch.

„Na nic jsem se vás neptal,“ usadil ho Draco. „Vaše hůlky,“ štěkl po nich pak, a když mu je neochotně podali, seslal na ně identifikační kouzlo.

Informace, které se před nimi odvíjeli z hůlek podobně jako se odvíjí třeba titulky filmu na plátně, viděli jen bystrozorové. Starší muž se jmenoval Kyan Lachim, bylo mu šestačtyřicet a celý život žil v Británii, nebylo na něm vůbec nic podezřelého. Oproti tomu holohlavý muž jménem Oliver Brown měl několik záznamů za drobné přestupky, zejména v oblasti padělatelství a nedovoleného chovu kouzelných tvorů. Harry s Dracem si vyměnili pohledy.

„Pane Lachime, chcete nám říct, co jste tady od pana Browna koupil, a proč ho obviňujete, že je podvodník?“

Lachim sklopil pohled a zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne.“

„Víte to jistě?“ zeptal se Harry. Bez obvinění ho neměli za co sebrat, před jejich očima se trestného činu nedopustil.

„Ano. O nic nešlo.“

„Tak dobrá,“ povzdechl si Harry. „Můžete jít. A už žádné potyčky.“

Sledovali oba muže, jak u baru zaplatili útratu a vypadli ven. Lokál naštěstí zůstal prázdný, v tuhle denní dobu snad ani nebylo divu, a tak se znovu usadili a konečně si objednali zasloužený máslový ležák.

„Co plánuješ na večer?“ zajímal se Harry, když si přiťukli.

„Nevím. Asi nic moc.“

„Je ta párty,“ připomněl mu Harry. Bystrozorské oddělení pořádalo Halloweenskou párty, zvány byly i protějšky bystrozorů a nejspíš to mohla být prima akce.

„Já vím. Ale asi se mi tam nechce,“ přiznal Draco.

„Měl bys jít, budou tam všichni.“

„No všichni právě ne.“

„Ale no tak,“ zasmál se Harry. „Přece si mnou nenecháš zkazit večer.“

„Nemám se s kým bavit, když tam nejsi. Nikdo si ani nevšimne, když tam nebudu.“

„To je nesmysl,“ mávl Harry rukou, ale vlastně si nedokázal vybavit jediného člověka, se kterým by se Draco na oddělení dal do řeči. Což byl vlastně důvod, proč se původně spřátelili, Harrymu se nelíbilo, jak Draco vždycky seděl stranou všech ostatních, a tak si občas přisedl za ním. Když si všiml, že si Draca do dvojice dobrovolně nikdo nevybírá a jen se čeká, na koho zbyde, začal si ho vybírat jako prvního. Ne ze soucitu, ale spíš ze vzteku nad ostatními. Jednou byli tým, tak tak museli fungovat. A Draco byl dobrý v tom, co dělal, nezasloužil si, aby jím opovrhovali.

„A když půjdu já, půjdeš taky?“ zeptal se zájmem.

„Nech toho. Vím, že na to nemáš myšlenky…“

Ale bylo to jako tenkrát – Draco si nezasloužil stát bokem. „Takže za co půjdeme?“ zazubil se na něj Harry.

„Pottere, tohle fakt není nutný.“

„Já vím, že ne… Ale budou tam všichni. Aspoň na chvíli bychom se měli ukázat. Myslím, že bys měl jít za Drákulu. Vždycky jsem si myslel, že jsi upír.“

„Proč by sis něco tak absurdního myslel?“ urazil se Draco.

„No, moc upírů jsem naživo nepotkal, a ty jsi takový celý bledý, vytáhnout tě na sluníčko je nadlidský úkol...“

„Jsi směšný. V tom případě bys ty měl jít za mozkomora, protože upíři mě vždycky trochu děsili…“

„Jenom trochu? V co by se tedy proměnil tvůj bubák?“

Draco se odmlčel a Harry si nebyl jistý, jestli proto, že nad odpovědí musel přemýšlet, nebo proto, že mu ji sdělit nechtěl.

„Myslím, že v mého otce,“ řekl nakonec a Harry vlastně ani nebyl překvapený. „Byl by takovým ztělesněním zklamání, kterým pro něj jsem.“

„Neměl bys hodnotit svůj život podle jeho měřítek.“

„Já vím, ale není to tak snadné. Mám ta jeho měřítka vštípená hluboko.“

„Vždyť se podívej, co všechno jsi dokázal. Jsi zatraceně dobrý bystrozor a odborník na jedy a protijedy.“

„Pokud si myslíš, že má můj otec pro bystrozory rezervováno něco jiného než pohrdání, pak jsi na velkém omylu.“

„Ale vykašli se na něj.“

„Je to zkrátka o pocitu, jaký ve mně vyvolává. Že jsem zklamal, že si nezasloužím nic než odmítnutí, že jsem k ničemu a nevděčný syn... A pocitům neporučíš, i když logicky vím, že to není pravda.“

„Proč by sis vůbec něco takového myslel…“

„Protože mi všechno tohle řekl.“

Harry se zamračil. Cosi se v něm vzepřelo a vyvolalo vlnu nevole – nejradši by Luciuse Malfoye praštil. Jak si vůbec dovoluje, takhle ubližovat svému jedinému dítěti.

„V tom případě je to ještě větší idiot, než jsem si o něm myslel.“

Na to už Draco nic neřekl a objednal jim další drink.

„Na ten večírek půjdeme. Vlastně bychom se měli jít připravit, za chvíli to začíná. Můžeme klidně u mě,“ vymyslel Harry plán, protože si byl jistý, že pokud se rozdělí, jeden z nich z toho vycouvá. Jen nevěděl který…

„Pottere, tohle ale vážně není nutný…“

„Chci tam jít. Vážně,“ naléhal.

„Tak dobře. Tak ke mně, jsem připojený k letaxové síti,“ kývl hlavou směrem k velikému krbu.

„Fajn.“

Dracův byt se hodně podobal tomu, který měli momentálně zapůjčený od ministerstva, akorát v něm chyběl tréninkový sál. A místnosti byly o něco větší a měly vyšší stropy a dvoukřídlé dveře. Jednalo se o starší byt v malé vilce, který se k Dracovi velice hodil. Nábytek byl viktoriánský, elegantní. Televizi byste v jeho bytě hledali marně, stejně jako jinou elektroniku.

„Dám si sprchu,“ řekl Draco a zmizel v koupelně. Ta jediná byla lehce zmodernizována, zachována zůstala původní vana, ale přibyl relativně moderní sprchový kout, což Harry velmi ocenil, když občas u Draca přespal. Nakonec se i sám rozhodl nejdříve vysprchovat, než se začnou připravovat, a tak jen tak přecházel po bytě a přemítal o všem, co mu Draco odpoledne řekl.

Napadlo ho, zda mu všechny ty hrozné věci Lucius řekl proto, že zjistil, že jeho syn je gay, ale prozatím se rozhodl nechat si tuhle úvahu pro sebe. Stále nevěděl jistě, zda je pravdivá, a nebyla vhodná chvíle ji na Draca vybalit. Ale věřil, že pravý čas brzy přijde. Z nějakého důvodu chtěl odpověď na tuhle otázku znát…

Vystřídal Draca v koupelně a horká voda byla doslova pohlazením, které momentálně potřeboval. Dosud si neuvědomoval, jak nervózní celý den je. Dracova přítomnost ten pocit velmi utlumila, ale stále tam byl. Zatřepal hlavou, rychle se umyl, osušil a vypadl.

Draco už pracoval na svém kostýmu – takové typické mudlovské představě hraběte Drákuly z klasických filmů. Jeho vlasy byly černé a ulíznuté dozadu, podobně jako je nosil ve škole. Obličej měl ještě bledší než obvykle, rty zakrvácené. Na sobě měl bílou košili a vestu, černé sako a plášť se stojacím límcem, který byl z vnější strany černý, z vnitřní krvavě červený. V ruce svíral vycházkovou hůl.

„Páni,“ Harry obdivně div nehvízdl.

„Ještě špičáky,“ zazubil se Draco, aby je Harry dobře viděl. Jeho kostým tak byl dokonalý.

„Vypadáš skvěle,“ usmál se a všiml se, že Draco uhnul pohledem.

„Nech toho, ještě se budu červenat,“ zasmál se. Aby skryl rozpaky, uvědomil si Harry. Najednou si víc všímal takových detailů.

„Tak co se mnou? Mozkomor? Pozná někdo, že jsem mozkomor?“

„Tak běž za Smrt.“

„Vidíš, kdybychom šli ke mně, mohl jsem vyhrabat neviditelný plášť, to by teprve byla sranda.“

„Ty máš neviditelný plášť?“

Přikývl.

„Sakra, Pottere, víš, jak jsou drahé?“

„Vlastně ani ne, zdědil jsem ho.“

„Zdědil? Jak dlouho… Už na škole! No jasně! Zatraceně, to vysvětluje tolik věcí!“

Harry se na něj zazubil, nevinnost sama.

„Já tě tak nesnáším,“ povzdychl si Draco a Harry se rozesmál ještě víc.

Takže Smrtka. Oděl se celý do černého, černý splývavý plášť vypadal, jako by se skládal z cárů, částečně byl průsvitný, záclonovitý a místy spíš mlhovitý než pevného skupenství. Kápi si nechal padat hluboko do obličeje, aby se příliš nemusel zabývat jeho vzezřením. Celkově ale použil černé líčení, které bylo nejtemnější kolem očí. Svou hůlku proměnil tak, aby vypadala jako bezová. Ačkoliv pravá bezová hůlka mu stále patřila, cítil se mnohem lépe, když byla pečlivě skrytá v Brumbálově hrobě.

Draco stál vedle něj a pozoroval ho přes odraz v zrcadle. Teď jen hlasitě polkl.

„Hm?“ vyzval ho Harry ke slovnímu hodnocení.

„Vypadáš… Děsivě.“

„Mám se stavit ještě pro ten neviditelný plášť?“

„Ne. U Merlinových vousů, raději ne. Ještě bychom museli některé naše kolegy křísit, kdyby ses u nich takhle zjevil zčistajasna.“

Harry se zasmál a v duchu se omluvil madam Smrti za to, že si půjčil její oděv. Sice jen na základě popisu v bajkách, ve skutečnosti se nikdy nesetkali, ale Harry tušil, že k tomu nechybělo mnoho, a i když šlo možná jen o bájnou postavu z pohádky, tak nějak tomu nevěřil. Protože relikvie byly také skutečné, ačkoliv tomu vlastně nikdo nevěřil…

„Fajn, takže můžeme?“

Draco přikývl a zamířil ke krbu. Pak se ale zastavil a otočil se na Harryho.

„Pottere… Děkuju.“

„No, ještě nemáš za co,“ zazubil se Harry a pak ho ještě něco napadlo. Seslal modifikační kouzlo na své hlasivky, aby zněl dostatečně hrůzostrašně.

„Malfoyi,“ oslovil potom Draca pomalu s výhružkou a pobaveně sledoval, jak se Draco ošil.

„Sakra, Pottere, tohle je fakt hrozný.“

„Díky,“ řekl stejným hlasem a rozesmál se. Akorát ven jeho smích vyšel jako pomstychtivé skřehotání, a tak se rychle uklidnil.

„Myslím, že týden nebudu spát o samotě,“ zamumlal ještě Draco a už vstupoval do ohniště.

Když vstoupili do menšího sálu, který většinu roku sloužil jako tréninková místnost pro bystrozory, večírek se pomalu rozjížděl. Na parketě i po jeho obvodu postávaly hloučky bystrozorů v maskách a kostýmech. Na první pohled bylo těžké většinu z nich poznat, ale jak se člověk přiblížil, obvykle bylo jasné, s kým má tu čest.

„Tamhle je Ron,“ ukázal směrem k menší skupině postávající u mísy s punčem. Pomalu tam zamířili, a když si jich osazenstvo všimlo, dva z nich viditelně vyjekli.

„Malfoyi?“ zeptal se Ron a Draco přikývl.

„A kdes sakra vyhrabal tohle?“ máchl Ron směrem k němu.

„Díky, Rone,“ zachrastil Harry svým pozměněným hlasem.

„Sakra, Harry, tohle je tvůj nejhorší nápad vůbec, a věř mi, že když to říkám já, už to něco znamená. Byl jsem u všech tvých špatných nápadů,“ kulil na něj oči, ve tváři jasné znechucení, ale zároveň špetku obdivu.

„Díky,“ zopakoval Harry a Ron zatřepal hlavou, ale už se usmíval. Sám byl za vědmu, která nápadně připomínala profesorku Trelawneyovou. Joe, jeho partner, měl jenom škrabošku přes oči a další dva – Marc a Pete představovali duchy. Jejich oblečení i kůže byla popelavě šedá a ve tvářích měli mrtvolné výrazy.

Harry Dracovi a sobě obstaral pití a pak se ve skupince dlouhou dobu dobře bavili. Našli si volný stůl a vyprávěli si o případech z poslední doby, probrali novinky v rodinách, jak se atmosféra uvolňovala, přešli chlapi i k lechtivějším tématům. Hodně se smáli a Harrymu bylo dobře. Nakonec byl rád, že šel. I Draco se viditelně bavil.

Když začala hrát hudba, někteří se přesunuli na parket, skupinky se promíchaly a bylo to zkrátka moc fajn.

„Poznáš, co to je?“ naklonil se k němu Draco, aby přehlušil hudbu.

„Co co je?“ rozhlédl se Harry zmateně.

„Ta písnička… co by se na ni dalo tančit?“

„Ploužák?“ natočil na něj hlavu, aby ho přes kápi padající mu do obličeje viděl.

„Waltz,“ obrátil Draco oči v sloup.

„Vážně?“ Zaujalo ho to. Tu písničku znal, hrávali ji v rádiu. Doteď si myslel, že tyhle tance se dají tančit jen na klasickou hudbu, jakou jim pouštěl Draco při trénincích.

„Hmm,“ přisvědčil Draco.

„Tak jdeme,“ natáhl Harry ruku a zazubil se. Už před notnou chvílí se zbavil modifikačního kouzla na svých hlasivkách, bylo nepraktické pro mluvení s přáteli, a hlavně pro smích…

„Cože? Ne,“ vytřeštil na něj Draco oči.

„Netrénujeme už týdny pro nic za nic, jdeme,“ přemlouval ho.

„Všichni budou čumět.“

„Ať čumí,“ pokrčil Harry rameny, chňapl Draca za ruku a vedl ho na taneční parket. Spíš táhl smykem. Když ho ale chytil do standardního postavení, už se Draco soustředil jen na něj a pro Harryho dokonce odpočítal, na kterou dobu začít.

Pravdou bylo, že museli díky svým kostýmům vypadat přinejmenším komicky. Dracův plášť a Harryho cárovitý hábit kolem nich náhodně povlávaly, ale Harrymu to bylo ukradené. Soustředil se jen na tanec a Draca a užíval si to. Po chvíli si uvědomil, že tančí kolem celého sálu a že o nikoho nezakopávají, tak se letmo rozhlédl a zjistil, že parket se vyprázdnil. Ostatní jim udělali prostor.

A čuměli.

Někteří s otevřenou pusou, to už ale Harry vrátil pozornost svému tanečnímu partneru a soustředil se jen na kroky, aby něco nepokazil. Když písnička skončila, byl zadýchaný, ale spokojený. Zaplavil ho dobrý, radostný pocit.

„Děkuju,“ zašeptal Dracovi do ucha, než zamířili zpátky ke stolu.

„Nemáš zač,“ vrátil mu a znělo to vlastně docela upřímně.

„Páni,“ vysekl jim poklonu Joe. „Musím přiznat, že když jsem slyšel o vaší nové misi, nechápal jsem, co budete dva měsíce trénovat, ale páni, tohle je vážně paráda.“ Ostatní mu přikyvovaly a Miranda, nejmladší z jejich bystrozorského sboru, dodala:

„Moc hezky se na to koukalo. Sluší vám to spolu,“ zazubila se na ně a Harry byl rád, že pod nánosem černé barvy na jeho obličeji není vidět, jak rudne. Aspoň v to doufal.

„Musím říct, že Potter nakonec není takový dřevo, jak jsme se obával. Občas už chodím domů i bez zlomených prstů na nohách.“ To vyvolalo všeobecné veselí a Harry mu pod stolem šlápl na nohu, až Draco vyjekl.

„Fajn, to jsem si zasloužil,“ zamumlal, ale nepřestával se usmívat, a Harry přikývl. Těšilo ho, že si Draco užívá večer stejně jako on.

Vypadli až dlouho po půlnoci, opilí, vysmátí a spokojení. Postávali v atriu u řady krbů a stále dokola se smáli historce, kterou jim vyprávěla Miranda. Ve své podstatě nebyla ani tak vtipná, ale alkohol udělal své a Harry měl pocit, že nic lepšího dlouho neslyšel. Draco na tom byl podobně, a tak se chlámali a vzájemně podpírali a pomalu škobrtali sem a tam podél letaxových krbů.

„Chceš jít ke mně?“ zeptal se najednou Draco a kývl hlavou ke krbu.

Harry chtěl.

Ale tak nějak věděl, že by neměl. Nevěřil si natolik, aby šel.

„Musím domů, oblečení a tak… Uvidíme se ráno.“

„Zítra je sobota, máme nárok na volný víkend,“ připomněl mu Draco.

„No ale dnes jsme netrénovali, navíc máme celý víkend pohotovost, takže se rovnou můžeme věnovat něčemu užitečnému.“

Draco mu dal za pravdu, škytl, zakopl a prakticky upadl do ohniště. Na poslední chvíli se zachytil stěny krbu a nějak to ustál. Harry se mu smál.

„Nech toho, Harry,“ ozvalo se dotčeně a Draco šátral po letaxu. Harry mu mísu s letaxem podal a sledoval, jak jeho partner mizí v zelených plamenech. S největší pravděpodobností se mu to zdálo, ale stejně by přísahal, že zaslechl, jak Draco říká slova „Potter, sexy a někdy“ v jedné větě…

Byl na sebe pyšný, že se dokázal rozhodnout hlavou i ve svém stavu, ale zároveň ho mrzelo, že s Dracem nešel. Jako obvykle se mu totiž vůbec nechtělo vracet do prázdného chladného bytu…

Po celý listopad trénovali bez nějakých větších zádrhelů, neustále se zlepšovali, více pracovali na tom, aby dokázali udržet své krytí po celý den i během náročných tanečních kreací a vzato kolem a kolem měl Harry z jejich práce moc dobrý pocit. Občas byl jejich trénink přerušen naléhavou žádostí o posily, což jim vůbec nevadilo. Bylo fajn vypadnout ze stereotypu a vrátit se ke své obvyklé práci.

Někdy v polovině měsíce za nimi začala ve svém volném čase docházet Bačkůrková. Jednak je teoreticky seznamovala se Spolkem a jeho členy, objasnila jim, co je náplní práce jejich spolku – alespoň tou oficiální, a vymyslela jim choreografii pro jejich exhibiční vystoupení na Vánočním plese Ministerstva kouzel, který se měl uskutečnit jednadvacátého prosince.

Po zbytek listopadu trénovali stále dokola svá dvě taneční vystoupení, která prokládali opakováním ostatních tanců, ke kterým si postupně přidávali náročnější a náročnější figury. Harry zhubl pět kilo, Draco nezhubl nic, protože na něm nebylo nic, co by mohl shodit. Bez nějakého trapného incidentu zvládli i rumbu, ze které měl Harry po prvním pokusu poněkud strach, ale vypadalo to, jako by si Draco po tom Halloweenském večírku dával velký pozor, aby si Harryho znovu nepustil blíž k tělu. Harrymu se trochu ulevilo, uklidnil se, mohl se soustředit čistě na jejich úkol.

Což se mu dařilo, když společně trénovali, ale už ne, když byl doma sám… Zjistil totiž, že mu něco chybí. Ne že by byl Draco odtažitý, to vůbec ne, ale najednou byli zase jen kolegové a Harrymu chyběl jeho přítel… Zpočátku se nepokusil z Draca dostat, co se stalo, co se změnilo, a teď už na to bylo poněkud pozdě.

Večer se většinou rozešli každý svým směrem a Harry dlouho do noci přemýšlel, jak je možné, že mu tolik vadí, že s Dracem netráví „volný čas“, a jak je možné, že to Dracovi nevadí vůbec.

A tak dlouho nad tím přemýšlel, až mu jednoho večera došla trpělivost a vyvěsil předstírání, že se mezi nim nic neděje, bílou vlajku.

„Nezajdeme na pivo?“ zeptal se, když se sešli v obývacím pokoji. Za okny už byla dávno tma a ve světle pouličních lamp se líně snášely sněhové vločky. „Nebo ke mně na svařák?“ dodal pak a viděl, že získal Dracovu pozornost.

„Spíš jindy,“ odmítl ale Draco vzápětí a v Harrym něco pohaslo.

„Draco…“ sbíral odvahu k otázce, na kterou vlastně vůbec nechtěl znát odpověď. Protože se odpovědi bál. „Ehm… Ty někoho máš?“ zeptal se nakonec narovinu.

Draco na něj překvapeně zamrkal a celkově na Harryho koukal jako na obzvlášť zajímavý exemplář nějaké exotické rostliny. Nebo brouka, kterého by mohl rozdrtit do lektvaru.

„Jak jsi u všech zmijozelských duchů na něco takového přišel?“ zeptal se a Harry pocítil záchvěv naděje.

„Nemohl jsem si nevšimnout, že se něco změnilo. Že odmítáš má pozvání na jídlo, pivo, film, kamkoliv. Tak si zkrátka říkám, jestli nemáš někoho jiného, s kým bys všechno tohle absolvoval raději. Samozřejmě bych to pochopil, jen bys mi to musel v první řadě říct.“

„Nemám nikoho,“ povzdychl si Draco a zajel si prsty do vlasů. Pokud v nervozitě uhýbal očima, pak tohle gesto obvykle znamenalo frustraci až zoufalství.

„Tak proč…? Udělal jsem ti něco?“

„Ne… Pottere,“ hlesl jeho jméno, „tohle je špatně,“ ukázal mezi nimi. „Copak to nevidíš?“

„Ne,“ zavrtěl Harry hlavou v absolutní nechápavosti.

„Uvědomil jsem si to na tom Halloweenském večírku, když jsem sledoval, jak se spolu baví ostatní partneři. Jak mluví o svých rodinách a partnerech – těch, se kterými jsou ve vztahu. A zkrátka mi došlo, že my trávíme všechen čas spolu a že to rozhodně není normální. A že pokud… Pokud chceme mít šanci se seznámit taky s někým jiným, pak je na čase začít trávit čas s někým jiným.“

Harry polkl. To, co Draco říkal, dávalo smysl a co hůř, byla to pravda.

Jenomže Harry nijak netoužil po seznamování se s někým jiným.

Znovu zatoužil Draca políbit.

Ale neudělal to. Věděl, že na to není správná chvíle a nechtěl, aby jejich polibek byl jen manipulačním nástrojem. Ne, počkat. Nechtěl polibek. Tak. Tečka.

„A jak ti to jde?“ zeptal se nakonec. „Trávení času s někým jiným, myslím.“

Draco si povzdychl. „Mizerně,“ přiznal.

„Tak proč se na to nevykašleš? Zase se snažíš řídit svůj život podle měřítek jiných.“

„Nesnáším, když máš pravdu,“ rezignoval Draco.

„Já vím,“ zazubil se Harry a poplácal ho po rameni.

„Takže svařák?“ zablýsklo se blonďákovi v očích.

„Svařák,“ přislíbil Harry s úsměvem a vydali se ven.

Po tom večeru se vše vrátilo do starých kolejí. Zase spolu koukali na filmy, chodili na večeře, řešili sport a nová košťata i politickou situaci. Bavili se o nových knihách, tedy spíš Draco se bavil o nových knihách a Harry poslouchal jeho nadšení… A taky si víc všímal detailů. Víc se zaměřoval na to, jak se na něj Draco dívá, jak se ho občas dotýká. Nikdy si toho pořádně nevšiml, ale Draco se ho bezděčně dotýkal velmi často. Poplácal ho po zádech nebo po rameni, jindy si zoufale opřel čelo o jeho rameno nebo si o něj opřel chodidla, když se mačkali na sedačce u něj v bytě. Nepřikládal tomu nijak velký význam, byl rád, že jsou stále přátele a že se vedle sebe dokážou chovat tak pohodlně, ale… Všímal si.

Tréninky byly čím dál náročnější, ale Harry si nemohl stěžovat, skutečně ho to bavilo, jenom začínal cítit mírnou nervozitu, jak se blížil termín vánočního plesu. Jejich vystoupení mělo dvě fáze, úvodní tanec a půlnoční tanec. Jako úvodní číslo si zvolili klasiku – vídeňský valčík. Pro půlnoční vystoupení vybrali freestylový tanec v rychlejším tempu, protože Draco i Bačkůrková věřili, že právě ten jim pomůže získat přízeň vedoucích členů spolku.

Většinou už ani nechodili domů a přespávali v bytě, bylo to mnohem pohodlnější, a buď si zašli na jídlo někam v okolí, nebo si objednali dovoz. V bytě nebyla televize, a tak se museli zabavit jinak. Většinou hráli šachy nebo karetní hry, které Harry Draca naučil. Hodně si povídali a snažili se vybudovat minulost i pro své charaktery – Toma a Daniela. Oba byli přesvědčení, že už je mají v malíku a že bez problému zvládnou i několik dní v kuse své iluze udržet. Některé večery si dali v sále cvičný souboj, aby moc nevyšli ze cviku a aby byli připraveni na možnost, že se budou muset ven ze spolku třeba i probít silou…

Zkrátka nic nepodcenili a byli stoprocentně připraveni.

Den před plesem už netrénovali, jen se dočasně plně přestěhovali do přiděleného bytu, pro všechny případy. Nastěhovali si oblečení, hygienické potřeby, nakoupili potraviny do spíže a chladničky. Večer se sešli u krbu, Draco jim oběma nalil whiskey a přiťukli si.

„Tak na společné bydlení,“ ušklíbl se Draco.

„Na společné bydlení,“ oplatil mu Harry a natáhl nohy k hřejivému teplu z krbu.

„Co když nás nebudou chtít za členy spolku?“ zeptal se Harry na to, co ho posledních pár dní pálilo.

„To by bylo mrzuté,“ připustil Draco. „Doufám, že se to nestane. Vyšetřování by pak bylo mnohem složitější.“

Poslední týden se taky hojně probírali informacemi, které se jejich oddělení podařilo za přispění Bačkůrkové sesbírat. Členové spolku byli velice opatrní. Bačkůrková neměla pocit, že by o pašování artefaktů věděli všichni členové sboru, jen ten nejužší kruh – zakládající členové.

Vůbec si nebyla jistá, co vlastně převážejí, jen věděla, že s nimi občas zpět do vlasti jede jiný počet zavazadel než cestou do cílové destinace jejich turné. Taky z některých zavazadel cítila silnou magii, protože měla zvýšenou citlivost vůči magickým vjemům. Z toho důvodu se vedle Harryho necítila dobře, jak jim přiznala. Harry jí to neměl za zlé, ale taky s množstvím své magie nedokázal nic udělat, a tak to museli nějak zvládnout.

Informací obecně neměli mnoho, a tak se soustředili zejména na profily podezřelých, aby věděli, co mohou čekat.

Zakládající členové spolku byli čtyři:

Katarina Vospotovová, v Rusku žila do svých dvaceti let a studovala magizoologii a tancování a zpěv měla jen jako koníček. Poté se s rodiči přestěhovala do Anglie, kde se živila porůznu, až se jí podařilo uspět na konkurzu do muzikálu, kde se seznámila s choreografem a tanečníkem:

Sebastianem Conellym, který se narodil v Cambridge. Po studiu v Bradavicích (Mrzimor) se přestěhoval do Londýna, kde vystudoval choreografii na Roehamptonské univerzitě a velmi brzy se stal vyhledávaným choreografem mnoha londýnských divadel. Nezdálo se, že by udržoval nějaké výraznější styky s magickým světem až do založení spolku.

Harriet Watsonová pocházela z Chelmsfordu, od dětství se věnovala soutěžnímu tanci. Její rodiče i bratr jsou mudlové a zpočátku nepodporovali její nástup do Bradavic, nechtěli přerušit její dobře našlápnutou kariéru v tanci. Její magické schopnosti se ale rychle začaly vymykat kontrole, a tak nakonec na její studium v Bradavicích přistoupili. Zařazena byla do Mrzimoru a podobně jako Sebastian, se kterým se seznámila právě na škole, tancem žila dál a hned po složení zkoušek OVCE se k tanci vrátila. V současné době žije s přítelkyní v Londýně, nezdá se, že by její přítelkyně měla o jejích magických vlohách vůbec potuchy.

Posledním z původní čtveřice byl Nick Stone, který se během studia v Krásnohůlkách začal věnovat magickému tanci, jenž je tam velice oblíbeným volitelným předmětem. Na soutěži se poprvé potkal s Harriet a jejím tanečním partnerem a později se vrátil do Anglie a založil s nimi Spolek magického tance.

Harrymu nešlo na rozum, jak se z téhle vcelku normální čtveřice mohli stát pašeráci, vypadali skutečně jako nadšení tanečníci… No co naplat, ne že by neznal mnoho případů zrady nebo obrácení se k černé magii u lidí, u kterých by to nikdo nečekal, že…

Kromě nich měl spolek další čtyři pečlivě vybrané členy – jedna z nich minulý týden odešla na mateřskou dovolenou. Partner Bačkůrkové shodou okolností omarodil dračími spalničkami a bude marodit ještě pěkných pár měsíců. Aktuálně tedy spolku chyběli dva tanečníci a Bačkůrková nepochybovala, že jejich místa zaberou Thomas s Danielem. Nikdy je neviděla bez maskování a Harry na tom nehodlal vůbec nic měnit – jistota je jistota.

V den plesu byli na místě stejně jako ostatní bystrozorové dávno předtím, než byli do sálu nebo jeho zákulisí vpuštěni hosté a účinkující. Procházeli si s ostatními všechna bezpečnostní opatření, dostali očarované mince pro případ, že by potřebovali posily. Pokud se něco neposere, budou svoje krytí držet, dokud nenasbírají nějaké užitečné důkazy, nebo dokud nepůjde někomu o život. Hlášení budou podávat každý večer ve 23:00, náhradní termín je následujícího dne v 7:00. Pokud promeškají oba termíny, bude se předpokládat, že mají potíže a bude spuštěna záchranná akce.

V jejich bytě byla instalována monitorovací kouzla, veškerá magická aktivita bude zaznamenávána. Oba přikyvovali, jednalo se o standardní opatření. Zavčas se ztratili do zákulisí, kde se začali připravovat. Sotva se v přidělené šatně převlékli a seslali na sebe zastírací kouzla, začal na chodbě čilý ruch. Pochopili, že Spolek dorazil a že se taktéž připravuje na své vystoupení.

Když byli připraveni – oba v černých kalhotách, bílých košilích a černých vestách – vyšli na chodbu, kde skutečně narazili na několik členů spolku, mezi nimi byli i Sebastian, Nick a Bačkůrková. Zrovna o něčem debatovali, a tak Draco s Harrym jen tak postávali a tiše spolu mluvili, když se do toho Bačkůrková vložila a svým společníkům nenápadně připomněla, že to jsou oni, z Denního věštce přece…

Pak k nim zamířila a ostatní je zvědavě pozorovali.

„Thomas a Daniel, že? Nina Bačkůrková, moc mě těší. Jsem váš velký fanoušek,“ potřásala si s nimi rukama.

„Vy náš? To spíš naopak,“ zasmál se Draco uvolněně. Koncept magického tance mně – nám oběma,“ naznačil rukou, že jistě i Harrymu, „velice učaroval. Vaše vystoupení jsou vskutku… kouzelná.“

„Ach jak pozorné od vás. Přeji vám hodně štěstí.“

„Děkujeme,“ věnoval jí Draco okouzlující úsměv a políbil jí ruku. „Doufám, že se ještě uvidíme.“

„Nepochybně, mladý muži, nepochybně…“

Harry se nemohl ubránit dojmu, že na to, že byla stejně stará jako oni, občas mluvila, jako by jí bylo aspoň šedesát.

Zamířili zezadu směrem k pódiu, kde se nacházel také vchod před pódium, kde měli tančit. Harry byl šíleně nervózní.

„Bojíš se, Pottere?“

„Ani ve snu,“ zasmál se a trochu se uvolnil. Pár minut ještě čekali na příslušný signál, a když přišel, ruku v ruce nastoupili do středu tanečního parketu.

S prvními tóny klasického valčíku Johanna Strausse zaujali standardní postavení a pak už se Harry soustředil jen na taneční kroky. Vůbec nevnímal, co se děje kolem něj, netušil, kolik lidí je v sále, ani jestli je sledují. Nevnímal ani hru světel, která jejich tanec doprovázela. Vnímal jen hudbu a Draca. Mnohokrát si uvědomil, jak Dracovi tanec sluší. Jako by se při tanci stával někým jiným. Působil velice sebevědomě, užíval si hudbu, jeho pohyby byly ladné a velmi elegantní a na rtech mu neustále pohrával mírný, spokojený úsměv. Harry si v porovnání s ním připadal jako třaskavec v porcelánu, i když ho Draco několikrát ujišťoval, že to není žádná pravda. Akorát potom nezapomněl dodat, že vypadá spíš jako blátoplaz – jako úplné dřevo…

Klouzali po celém sále a Harry si uvědomil, jak neskutečný pokrok od prvních tréninků udělali. Základní kroky už představovaly pouze pár procent tance, většinu zabíraly otáčky, změny a další figury, které na sebe plynule navazovaly, a o kterých Harry dřív nevěřil, že jich někdy bude schopen. Ale Draco měl pravdu – dokázali to a mohli na sebe být právem hrdí, ačkoliv tohle byl jen začátek. Skutečná práce byla teprve před nimi.

Dotančili, uklonili se a odkráčeli do zázemí, kde se jenom minuli s členy Spolku, kteří na parket nastupovali po nich. Zůstali stát na kraji, aby jejich číslo viděli – a že bylo na co koukat.

Čtyři páry s nádhernými šaty a dokonalými úsměvy ladně kroužili po tanečním parketu v rytmu waltzu. Dámy ve svých levých rukách ležících na partnerových pravých pažích svíraly hůlky a jejich tanec doprovázela kouzla. Z jejich hůlek se vlnily barevné paprsky jako saténové stuhy, obtáčely se kolem párů nebo se spolu proplétaly. Měnily barvy, mizely do ztracena a různě se třpytily. A přitom byl stále primární tanec, jehož rytmu a pohybům se hra barev přizpůsobovala a na konci se proměnila v barevnou mlhu, která se tanečníkům líně povalovala u nohou, a když hudba dohrála, rozplynula se.

Spolek sklidil obrovský potlesk a Harry se přistihl, že zírá s otevřenou pusou. Jednak z okouzlení, ale hlavně z uvědomění, že budou muset zvládat tančit, udržovat iluzi, a ještě ke všemu kouzlit. Podíval se na Draca a v jeho výrazu spatřil zcela stejnou obavu.

„Jsi výborný kouzelník,“ zamumlal polohlasně jeho směrem.

„Tohle už je otázkou moci, měli jsme to udělat opačně.“

„Ani moje moc není neomezená,“ zavrtěl Harry hlavou a Draco si odfrkl. Harry si nebyl jistý, co to mělo znamenat… „Navíc nevím, jak bych se pak měl soustředit na kroky, to ty nemusíš, máš je zautomatizované. Tohle zvládneš líp než já.“

Draco mu věnoval poslední skeptický pohled a ztratili se do zákulisí. V šatně se upravili a vrátili se do sálu, kde měli po zbytek večera až do jejich půlnočního čísla, figurovat jako hosté stejně jako Spolek, který se k nim po chvíli skutečně připojil.

Oba popíjeli nealkoholický punč, aby byli plně při smyslech a bavili se s předem vybranými kolegy, kteří k nim přistupovali a s obdivem s nimi diskutovali o jejich tanečních kariérách.

Trvalo to déle, než předpokládali, a tak už byli oba poměrně nervózní, když je konečně oslovil někdo ze Spolku – Sebastian.

„Musím říct, že Vaše číslo bylo velice povedené,“ promluvil k nim, když se nechávali obsloužit na baru.

„To nás moc těší, děkujeme. To vaše bylo dechberoucí,“ usmál se Harry a Draco přikývl.

„Nikdy by mě nenapadlo, že tanec dvou mužů může být tak… elegantní,“ hledal Sebastian správné slovo. „Nemějte mi to za zlé, nechci být předpojatý, jen jsem profesionální pár tanečníků ještě nikdy neviděl a zkrátka jsem mile překvapený.“

„Divil byste se, jak často tohle slýcháme,“ zasmál se Draco. „V tanci jsme se zkrátka našli a chceme v něm ještě spoustu dokázat.“

„To rád slyším, pánové. To rád slyším…“ věnoval jim hodnotící úsměv, ale přerušila je jeho taneční partnerka Katarina, která Harryho s Dracem zcela ignorovala, a zašeptala Sebastianovi něco do ucha. Ten se zamračil, prohodil k nim omluvu a společně odspěchali ven ze sálu.

Harry se na Draca tázavě podíval, ale Draco jen zavrtěl hlavou. Rozuměli si beze slov, prozatím je sledovat nebudou, dívalo se na ně až příliš dalších členů Spolku, kteří by si mohli všimnout, že zmizeli hned za Sebastianem a Katarinou.

„Myslím, že to vypadá nadějně,“ zašeptal mu Draco do ucha a Harry se zachvěl nad tím, jak ho polechtal horký dech. Přikývl a šli se dál potloukat podél tanečního parketu. Občas se s někým zapovídali, a když začaly hrát ploužáky a parket se zaplnil, začali se rozhlížet po Spolku. Několik jich líně tančilo na parketě mezi hosty a jen tak obyčejně ploužili, ale Harryho pozornost zaujali Harriet a Sebastian, kteří stranou všeho dění v rohu diskutovali s ženou, která byla Harrymu nesmírně povědomá, ale nedokázal si ji zařadit.

„Víš, kdo to je?“ zeptal se Draca a kývl jejím směrem.

„Getsemana Trnitá, myslím že dělá na čtvrtém patře.“

Ve čtvrtém patře sídlil Odbor pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory, a odtud ji Harry znal – podával jí tehdy na podzim hlášení o tom hafoňovi, co uprostřed Londýna sežral hydrant…

Než se k triu stihli přiblížit, odchytil je moderátor večera a upozornil je, že se blíží čas jejich druhého vystoupení. Harry zamručel, ale odebrali se do šatny, kde se převlékli do uvolněnějšího oblečení – černé kalhoty a bílé košile si ponechali, zbavili se ale formálních vest a nahradili je černými kšandami a motýlky.

Stáli vedle sebe a sledovali své odrazy ve velkém zrcadle.

„Vypadáme dobře,“ zazubil se Harry a Draco přikývl:

„Skoro líp jak normálně.“

„Skoro,“ rozesmál se Harry.

„Můžeme?“

„Můžeme,“ přikývl Harry a vyrazili vstříc dalšímu vystoupení. Vystoupení, během kterého Harry neměl čas ani na jedinou myšlenku, protože všechno soustředění upíral na vražedné tempo, šílené kroky a nepřirozený úsměv, který měl celou dobu přilepený na tváři.

Skončili zadýchaní, zpocení a s obrovským potleskem, a když odběhli do zákulisí, neudržel se a Draca objal.

„Zvládli jsme to,“ zasmál se mu šťastně do ramene.

„Ano, Pottere,“ zatím to zvládáme překvapivě dobře,“ odtáhl se od něj Draco, ale usmíval se.

Když se vydýchali a upravili, vrátili se do společnosti a tentokrát to trvalo jen pár minut, než se k nim přitočil Sebastian s Katarinou a vzápětí se připojili i Harriet a Nick.

„Pánové,“ ujal se slova Sebastian, „tohle bylo famózní!“ zasmál se, jako by měl z jejich úspěchu upřímnou radost.

Oba se vděčně usmáli a tentokrát se ujal slova Nick:

„Pokud byste měli zájem, rádi bychom vám nabídli místa v naší taneční skupině. Právě hledáme čerstvou krev a máme za to, že vy jste právě tím oživením, které potřebujeme,“ usmíval se jako by byl hvězdou televizní reklamy na zubní pastu.

Harry s Dracem se na sebe překvapeně podívali. „My?“ chytil se Draco dramaticky za srdce. „Ach… Bylo by nám obrovskou ctí, že Dane?“

„Splnil by se nám sen,“ přidal se Harry a to už jim Sebastian podával vizitku s adresou.

„Tady trénujeme, můžete se příští týden zastavit a dojednáme podrobnosti.“


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harry s Dracem pronikly do uzavřené taneční skupiny podezřelé z pašování magických artefaktů. Podaří se jim jejich krytí udržet a odhalit nekalé praktiky Spolku?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oproti původnímu plánu to trochu trvalo, ale to už vás u mě asi nepřekvapuje, co?

A tak se stali členy Spolku magického tance. Celý víkend po plesu věnovali odpočinku a nabírání sil a v mezičase si znovu procházeli materiály, které zatím k případu měli.

„Nemůžu se zbavit dojmu, že nám něco uniká,“ prohodil Harry a vrazil Dracovi do ruky šálek čaje.

„Hmm, taky mám ten pocit. Celý případ je postavený na pocitu Bačkůrkové – zatím nemáme ani jeden důkaz, že Spolek skutečně něco pašuje.“

„Proč by si to vymýšlela?“ zamračil se Harry skepticky a posadil se do křesla tak, že si jednu nohu složil pod sebe, jako do tureckého sedu, ale druhou nechal chodidlem na zemi.

„Netvrdím, že si to vymyslela, jen že toho zatím moc nemáme a čeká nás ještě hromada práce.“

V tom se nemýlil. To, že byli členy Spolku, ještě neznamenalo, že měli důvěru jeho členů. Vždyť Bačkůrková už byla členkou téměř dva roky a nevěřili jí natolik, aby ji zasvětili do svých aktivit…

„Bylo by jednodušší, kdyby uznali, že se jim můžou hodit naše domnělé kontakty a pokusili se nás využít pro pašování, ale nevěřím tomu, budeme zkrátka muset trochu slídit a zkusit najít důkazy a jejich kontakty,“ shrnul Harry jejich plán a Draco jen přikyvoval.

„Pro dnešek toho mám dost,“ promnu si pak Draco oči a zvrátil hlavu dozadu a opřel si ji o opěrku pohovky. „Půjdu spát. Co ty?“

„Taky jdu, jdeš první?“

Draco přikývl a zamířil do sprchy a Harry si nepředstavoval, jak horké kapky dopadají na jeho bledou kůži ani jak po ní Dracovy ruce kloužou a roztírají mýdlo, a už vůbec si nepředstavoval jeho pravou ruku pomalu mířící do klína, prsty, které projedou světlými chloupky, a dlaň, která sklouzne po délce jeho penisu a potom dál, promne šourek…

„Pottere?“ zamával mu Draco rukou před očima a Harry se vzpamatoval a cítil, jak rudne. „Už můžeš jít,“ informoval ho Draco se zkoumavým pohledem.

„Ehm… Jo, díky.“ Harry utekl do koupelny a prudce za sebou bouchl dveřmi, a ještě je opatřil zamykacím kouzlem. „Sakra…“

Harry si musel přiznat, že se jeho touhy vymykají kontrole. Začalo to touhou po polibku, teď už si představuje, jak Malfoy masturbuje… Ale nemohl se jim poddat, ne teď, když byli uprostřed důležitého a nebezpečného případu. Teď nemohl svoji pozornost rozptylovat a museli se Spolku věnovat na sto procent. A tak Harry své touhy zahrabal do hlubin vědomí, do krabičky s nápisem „pro pozdější použití“, vyhonil si, protože jeho pták pojmu „pozdější“ nerozuměl, a šel spát.

Draco už ležel ve své posteli, a když se Harry uložil, zhasl světla.

„Připomíná mi to ložnici ve škole,“ promluvil pak do tmy. „Zase spát s někým, poslouchat jeho chrápání…“

„Hej!“ ohradil se Harry dotčeně. „Já nechrápu.“

„Ovšemže ne, Pottere.“ Ironicky to znělo jenom… Hodně.

„Ale máš pravdu, taky jsem na to myslel. Že je to jako spát na koleji. Ale není to zas tak špatný, pokrčil rameny, což Draco nejspíš neviděl, „pokecat s někým před spaním, nebýt pořád sám…“

Odpovědí mu bylo ticho trvající dostatečně dlouho na to, aby usoudil, že Draco usnul. Sám už se kolíbal na hranici spánku, když zaslechl:

„Dobrou noc, Harry.“

Hned v pondělí se vydali na adresu, kterou jim dal Nick na vizitce. Došli k něčemu, co dřív býval s velkou pravděpodobností pivovar, čemuž nasvědčoval vysoký komín tyčící se za hlavní budovou, a hlavně velký nápis nad vchodovou bránou – Pivovar.

Vnitřní prostory byly zařízeny čistě prakticky – sestávaly ze dvou kanceláří, ošetřovny, kuchyňky, šaten, sprch a dvou obrovských tréninkových sálů, z nichž jeden disponoval stěnou pokrytou zrcadly, která druhý sál postrádal. Prohlídku jim zajistil Nick a na jejím závěru se dohodli na všech detailech, podepsali nutné smlouvy a domluvili se na prvních trénincích, které k jejich nelibosti měly začít až po Novém roce.

„No… To nás taky mohlo napadnout,“ rozčiloval se Harry, když se usadili v restauraci nedaleko jejich propůjčeného bytu.

„Jako mohlo, no. Nikdo se zdravým rozumem nepracuje přes svátky a Štědrý den je už pozítří.“

Harryho to poměrně překvapilo. Čas mu poslední týdny ubíhal příliš rychle. Sice nezapomněl nakoupit vánoční dárky, ale už si tak nějak zapomněl užít vánoční atmosféru, kterou obvykle velmi miloval.

„Ach, u Merlina, to snad ani není možný,“ postěžoval si a Draco si ho zamyšleně prohlížel.

„Kde budeš na Štědrý den?“ zformuloval nakonec své myšlenky nahlas.

A Harry si uvědomil, že nad tím nepřemýšlel. Předpokládal, že se mu nepodaří uvolnit z úkolu, a taky na tuto skutečnost Weasleyovy připravil. Na jedné straně si byl jistý, že kdyby jim dal vědět, že nakonec přece jen dorazí, nebudou s tím mít jediný problém, naopak ještě budou rádi. Na straně druhé se ale nestihl psychicky připravit na to, že by tam svátky strávil. Měl Weasleyovy moc rád, ale bylo jich čím dál víc a byli čím dál tím hlučnější a Harry měl docela rád svůj klid.

„Upřímně řečeno nevím,“ přiznal. „Nějak jsem nepočítal, že bych se na svátky uvolnil.“

Draco přikývl, nejspíš na tom byl podobně. Pak se ošil a uhnul pohledem. „Pokud bys chtěl… Samozřejmě pochopím, když ne a je zcela na tobě, jak se rozhodneš, ale byl bych rád, kdybys to alespoň zvážil, než mě za mou troufalost prokleješ nebo se mi vysměješ –“

„Draco… Myslím, že trochu blábolíš,“ přerušil ho Harry s úsměvem.

„Jasně. Promiň… Zkrátka bych tě rád pozval na Vánoce k nám.“

„K vám?“ zamrkal Harry překvapeně. „Jako…“

„Za mou matkou. Budu na Vánoce s ní. Nechci, aby byla sama.“

„Moc rád,“ usmál se Harry, aniž by o nápadu nějak hlouběji přemýšlel. Vidina Vánoc strávených s Dracem a jeho matkou mu nepřišla jako špatný nápad. Rozhodně v jeho představách zahrnovala spoustu klidu a ticha. A pak ho napadlo, že ale možná Narcissa o jeho přítomnost až tak nestojí. Přece jen její manžel kvůli němu skončil v Azkabanu. Dvakrát.

„A tvá matka…“

„Vlastně to byl její nápad.“

„Aha a co na něj říkáš ty?“

„Kdybych tě tam nechtěl, ani ti ho nepřednesu.“

„Pravda…“

„Dám jí tedy vědět, že dorazíš?“

„Ano prosím.“

Najedli se víceméně mlčky a Harry si užíval hřejivý pocit, jaký se mu rozlézal po těle a který pravděpodobně pramenil z informace, že Draco s ním chce strávit Vánoce. No dobrá, spíš mu nevadí je s ním strávit, ale Harry se rozhodl nebazírovat na detailech.

Dárek pro Draca měl dávno zajištěný, musel ale sehnat ještě něco pro jeho matku. Nakonec se rozhodl pro výběr italských delikates, protože měla francouzskou a italskou kuchyni velmi ráda. S Ronem a Hermionou se nakonec domluvil na pětadvacátého, aby si popovídali a vyměnili dárky.

Opatrně jim při té příležitosti oznámil, že Štědrý večer stráví s Malfoyovými, ale překvapilo je to nejspíš méně než jeho samotného.

„Vážně? Žádný křik ani přemlouvání?“ divil se upřímně.

„Byla to jen otázka času,“ pokrčila Hermiona rameny a Ron přikyvoval.

„Jo, čekali jsme, kdy s tím vyjdete ven oficiálně. Jsme s tím v pohodě, brácho,“ ujistil ho Ron a Harry vykulil oči.

„Jak oficiálně? Počkat… Cože?“

„Ty a Malfoy… Vždyť jste úplně jasní,“ máchl Ron v gestu, které zřejmě mělo být vševysvětlující, ale Harry nechápal vůbec nic.

„Nic mezi námi není,“ zajíkl se.

Teď legračně vykulila oči Hermiona a nevěřícně hlesla: „Ono mu to pořád nedošlo.“

„O čem to zatraceně mluvíte?“ zamračil se a jeho přátelé si vyměnili pro něj nečitelný pohled.

„Harry,“ začal Ron pomalu, jako by mluvil s dítětem. „Trávíte spolu absolutně všechen čas. Pracovní, volný i svátky. Proč?“

„Protože ani jeden nikoho nemáme, a tak je to lepší varianta než být sám,“ pokrčil rameny.

„Vy ale ani nikoho jiného nehledáte…“ vložila se Hermiona.

„Už zase?“ sundal si brýle a unaveně promnul kořen nosu. „Zkrátka jsem takhle spokojený. Nikoho nepotřebuju.“

„A co když si Draco někoho najde? Budeš stále tak spokojený?“

Měla pravdu. Zatraceně samozřejmě že měla pravdu. Ale pořád to byla pravda, kterou si momentálně odmítal připouštět, protože se potřeboval víc než kdy jindy soustředit hlavně na případ, protože to byl nebezpečný případ a Harry nechtěl sebe nebo Draca ohrozit svou nepozorností a nesoustředěnými myšlenkami.

„Nebudu,“ pípl jako školák přistižený při podvádění u testu.

„Tak s tím něco zavčas udělej,“ pohladila ho po ruce a vstala k Rose, která se ve vedlejší místnosti začala hlasitě dožadovat pozornosti.

Harry si povzdychl a věděl, že s tím rozhodně nic dělat nebude.

Byl nervózní. Stál před zrcadlem a skepticky se na svůj odraz mračil. Měl se Draca zeptat, jaký je dress code pro štědrovečerní večeři. Nakonec zvolil černé kalhoty, bílou košili, černou vestu a černý formální hábit. Tím nemohl nic zkazit. Ujistil se, že má připravené dárky, přehodil přes sebe ještě cestovní plášť a vydal se na cestu. Přemístil se ze střechy, nechtěl v tomhle oděvu potkat žádné mudlovské sousedy a být vystaven jejich zmateným pohledům. Už takhle ho považovali za podivína navzdory všem jeho snahám o milé úsměvy a příležitostné tlachání.

Stanul na cestě vedoucí k sídlu Malfoyových, kousek před mohutnou tepanou železnou bránou, která zprůhledněla, když se k ní přiblížil a nechala jej volně projít. Sotva vkročil na první schod před hlavním vchodem, dveře se otevřely a navzdory Harryho očekáváním v nich stál Draco a klidně se na Harryho usmíval.

„Vítej,“ nechal jej projít dovnitř a převzal od něj cestovní plášť. „Jsi tu brzy,“ řekl pak a Harry zpanikařil.

„Omlouvám se, zapomněl jsem se domluvit na čas a nechtěl jsem, abyste na mě museli čekat a –“

„To je v pořádku,“ zasmál se Draco a Harry si ho prohlédl. Draco působil velmi uvolněným dojmem, tenký tmavě modrý svetr zvýrazňoval jeho oči a Harry byl ztracený, protože pochopil, že jej Draco nechává poznat další svou stránku. A to si myslel, že ho zná dokonale…

„Vypadáš dobře,“ neudržel svoje myšlenky na uzdě.

Draco se znovu usmál a s Harrym to dělalo divné, divné věci. „Taky vypadáš… dobře,“ oplatil mu poklonu a zavedl ho do místnosti, kterou Harry neznal. Což nebylo podivné, vzhledem k tomu, že znal jenom jeden sál, pár metrů chodeb a vězení ve sklepě, přičemž celé sídlo muselo skrývat desítky místností.

Prostoru, kam vešli, dominovalo několik menších pohovek, konferenční stolek, knihovny a menší krb, který očividně nesloužil k cestování.

„Posaď se, obstarám nám nějaké občerstvení.“ S těmi slovy odešel a nechal Harryho napospas zmateným myšlenkám.

„Myslel jsem, že máte skřítky,“ promluvil opět dřív, než se stačil zarazit, když se Draco vrátil a za ním levitoval tác s cukrovím a podnos s dvěma šálky, ze kterých se kouřilo.

„Už ne,“ odpověděl Draco neurčitě, ale za jeho výrazem problesklo cosi jako nesouhlas. Harry se raději dál nevyptával.

„Jsem rád, že jsi souhlasil,“ začal Draco hovor, když se usadil do křesla po Harryho pravé ruce a podal mu jeden šálek – podle vůně plný punče. Harry byl poněkud zmatený. Nečekal takovou otevřenost a upřímnost a velice ho zajímalo, co tenhle Dracův přístup způsobilo.

„Ano, já jsem taky rád,“ usmál se a byl. Konečně z něj nervozita opadala a bylo mu prostě jen dobře. „Jsem rád s tebou, Draco,“ dodal pak a v duchu si vynadal do idiotů. Co se stalo s jeho soustředěním na případ? Začínal zaplouvat do nebezpečných vod.

Dracovou odpovědí byl jen intenzivní pohled, jakým se díval do dokumentů k případu, který se mu nedařilo rozlousknout.

„Harry… Já –“

Harry se už nikdy nedozvěděl, co mu Draco chtěl říct, neboť do místnosti právě vešla Narcissa Malfoyová. Pokud mohl Harry soudit, byla okouzlující, přesto jí nemohl odpustit, že je vyrušila zrovna teď.

„Tady jste, chlapci,“ usmála se na ně a okázale ignorovala Dracovo nesouhlasné mlasknutí.

„Matko… Je nám skoro třicet, těžko nás můžeš nazývat _chlapci._ “

Narcissa vyzývavě povytáhla obočí, jako by mu tím říkala: _Vskutku? A copak s tím uděláš?_

Harry vstal, aby jí podal ruku. „Dobrý večer,“ popřál jí. „Děkuji za laskavé pozvání.“

„To je samozřejmost, drahý.“

Harry usilovně přemýšlel, kdy se stal jejím _drahým_ , ale nepřišel na to. Pohladila ho po paži a pak je pozvala do jídelny. „Večeře už bude za okamžik.“

Okamžik byl v jejím podání skoro hodina a půl, přesto se však Harry bavil. Oba Malfoyovi se neustále popichovali a nezůstali si absolutně nic dlužni, a i když Harry polovině jejich výměn vůbec nerozuměl, pořád si je užíval a smál se a cítil se uvolněně a dobře.

„Jak pokračuje váš případ, Harry?“ zajímala se Narcissa, ale Draco ho s odpovědí předběhl:

„Dobře, a jak už jsem ti několikrát vysvětlil, nemůžeme o něm mluvit, dokud není uzavřený.“

Harry mu dal za pravdu omluvným přikývnutím.

„A jak se ti pracuje s Dracem?“ nedala se odbít ve snaze zatáhnout Harryho do hovoru.

„Dobře,“ pokrčil Harry rameny a Dracův samolibý úsměv setřel dovětkem: „Většinou.“

„Pottere!“ ohradil se Draco dotčeně a Harry se zasmál.

„Ale no tak, Draco, _Potter_ má také jméno, je zvláštní že mu i teď říkáš příjmením.“

„Matko,“ zavrčel Draco varovně.

„I teď?“ zaujalo Harryho.

„Ano, teď, když jste konečně pár,“ pokračovala, jako by se nechumelilo.

„Matko!“ okřikl ji Draco teď už velmi rázně a Harrymu zaskočil punč, který neprozřetelně upíjel. „ _Potter_ ,“ zdůraznil, „a já tvoříme partnerskou dvojici pouze v našem zaměstnání, jak jsem ti již mnohokrát vysvětlil. Možná bys měla navštívit lékouzelníka, pokud ti tak často selhává paměť.“

„Ovšem, zlato, už si vzpomínám. Trochu mi to splývá, když jediné, o čem mluvíš, je tady Harry…“

„Proč bys vůbec něco takového říkala,“ rozhodil Draco rukama vztekle. „Ujišťuju tě,“ otočil se teď přímo na Harryho, „že nic z toho není pravda.“

Harry se ale zmohl jen na to, že se na něj vesele zazubil. „Když to říkáš…“

Pak Draco sykl směrem ke své matce něco, co velmi připomínalo: „Tohle si ještě vyřídíme,“ než se všichni vrátili k jídlu, které bylo velmi chutné.

Po večeři se uchýlili do jiného salonku než toho s knihami. Tomuto dominoval obrovský vánoční a velmi vkusně nazdobený stromek a pod ním leželo několik dárků – mezi nimi i ty od Harryho. Ačkoliv se tradičně dárky rozbalovaly až ráno, vzhledem k pochopitelnému důvodu, že Harry s nimi noc nestráví, se dohodli, že si dárky předají po večeři.

Harry se usadil na pohovku vedle Draca, ačkoliv zůstávala ještě dvě křesla neobsazená, prostě proto, že vedle něj sedět chtěl. Draco na to nikterak nereagoval, jenom strčil Harrymu do ruky další punč.

„Snažíš se mě opít?“ zašklebil se na něj Harry. Draco ho plácl přes ruku a ujal se rozdávání dárků.

Měli rozdáno asi za půl minuty a nikdo se během toho nehádal, nepřeřvával ani neokřikoval a Harry tu změnu uvítal. Vážně měl Weasleyovy moc rád, ale taky měl rád klid a ticho a tentokrát to byly věci, které potřeboval víc než hlučnou společnost desítek lidí.

Harrymu v klíně přistály hned tři dárky, které teď zvědavě rozbaloval. První byla podlouhlá obálka skrývající dva lístky na finále příštího mistrovství světa ve famfrpálu a Harry se div nezalkl, jakou z nich měl radost. Byly od Narcissy a nejradši by ji objal, ale včas se vzpamatoval a jenom slušně poděkoval.

Draco mezitím rozbalil dárek od něj – teplý plášť na pomezí formálního a volnočasového oděvu, který si mohl vzít prakticky pro jakoukoliv příležitost, a který měl navíc kapuci, protože Draco si poslední půlrok každou chvíli stěžoval, že sehnat něco slušnějšího, aby to zároveň mělo kapuci, je nadlidský úkol. A kapuci samozřejmě potřeboval, aby netrpěly jeho dokonale opečovávané vlasy, _to dá rozum, Pottere…_

„Páni,“ okomentoval to a hned si jej přehodil přes ramena. „Přesně něco takového jsem sháněl.“

„Jo, já vím,“ zazubil se na něj Harry.

„Děkuju,“ hlesl Draco a i s hábitem a poněkud okouzleným výrazem se posadil zpátky vedle Harryho.

Harry rozbalil dárky od Draca – zdánlivě obyčejné pletené prstové rukavice, avšak Harry z nich cítil stopy magie. Důkladně je prozkoumal svým šestým, tím magickým, smyslem a rozpoznal na nich několik štítových a ochranných kouzel. Také cítil vícero různorodých magií – Draco musel požádat hned několik kouzelníků, aby mu je pomohli očarovat. Byl ohromený.

„U Merlina, Draco, tohle je úžasné,“ neskrýval své nadšení a přítele spontánně objal. Draco mu objetí překvapeně oplatil a neohrabaně Harryho poplácal po zádech. Dracova dlaň na nich spočinula právě tak dlouho, aby si Harry uvědomil její teplo. A velice ho postrádal, když zmizelo. Stejně tak tu nádhernou novou vůni, kterou si Draco pořídil a která se teď kolem Harryho provokativně ovinula, než se zase rozplynula.

Jo. Byl v prdeli. Totálně a zcela.

Periferním pohledem viděl Narcissu, jak se tiše plíží z pokoje, aby jim dopřála soukromí. Na jedné straně jí byl vděčný, na straně druhé jej ale přepadla nervozita a obava.

Sebral ale odvahu a nakousl téma, které mezi nimi už chvilku viselo.

„Draco, proč si tvá matka myslela, že jsme pár?“

Draco sklouzl očima k rukám, které měl složené v klíně, a okamžik na nich pohledem setrval. Když opět vzhlédl, byl jeho výraz vyrovnaný a klidný. „Upřímně… Já to nevím. Mnohokrát jsem jí opakoval, že spolu jenom pracujeme, přesto má jakousi utkvělou myšlenku, že je mezi námi něco víc.“

„Můžu se tě na něco zeptat?“ odhodlával se Harry dál. „Nemusíš odpovídat, dokonce můžeš i zalhat a přísahám, že to pochopím a už se k tomu nikdy nevrátím.“

„Děsíš mě, Pottere,“ zasmál se Draco, ale jeho hlas překypoval nervozitou. „Tak ven s tím,“ povzdychl si nakonec.

„Draco, jsi gay?“ zeptal se pomalu a opatrně.

V Dracově tváři se vystřídalo hned několik emocí, až nakonec znovu zavládla ona rezervovaná maska předstíraného klidu, kterou měl Draco obvykle vyhrazenou pro zločince, ne však pro Harryho.

„Ano, Pottere, jsem gay.“

„Dobře,“ přikývl Harry a snažil se potlačit nepříjemný pocit, který se mu omotával kolem žaludku a stahoval ho nepříjemnou smyčkou. Ublížilo mu, že jej Draco nepovažoval za tolik důvěryhodného přítele, aby mu o své orientaci řekl.

„Dobře? Víc na to neřekneš?“ Draco ho teď pozoroval velice obezřetně, s jasnou obavou.

„Mrzí mě, že jsi mi to neřekl, že jsi mi nemohl věřit tolik, abys mi to pověděl.“

„Ne,“ odmítl to Draco rázně. „O tom to není. Chtěl jsem… Už mockrát. Ale bál jsem se. Odvaha není mou silnou stránkou,“ usmál se nevesele.

„Čeho ses bál?“

„Že to mezi námi něco změní.“

„Nezmění. Slibuju.“

Změnilo to všechno.

Ovšem nepochybně zcela jiným způsobem, než jaký měl na mysli Draco. Harry si totiž najednou _všímal_ , a hlavně _viděl_. Neunikly mu pohledy, kterými ho Draco častoval, ani doteky či úsměvy. Vždycky věděl, že se Draco v jeho přítomnosti chová jinak než před kolegy nebo cizími lidmi, ale považoval to za projev otevřenosti a důvěry. Teď si ale začínal být jistý, že kromě toho jde také o projevy náklonnosti a velice jej překvapilo, když zjistil, že z toho má radost, a dokonce pociťuje jistou naději.

Věděl, že má jen dvě možnosti – zavčas vycouvat a dát Dracovi jasně najevo, že o něj jiný než pracovní a přátelský zájem nemá, nebo se tomu naplno poddat a vzít si všechno, co mu Draco může dát, protože tohle vznášení se někde na půli cesty se mu nelíbilo a nevyhovovalo mu.

Do jejich propůjčeného bytu se přemístil hned po snídani, rozhodnutý trochu trénovat a počkat, až se k němu Draco připojí. Byl Nový rok a vlastně se vůbec nedomluvili, kdy se v bytě sejdou, přesto Harry tak nějak tušil, že Draco s matkou nebude trávit víc času, než bude nezbytně nutné.

A nepletl se. Sotva se začal protahovat, pocítil zachvění magie, jak Draco prostoupil obranami bytu. Líně se vytahoval do stran, protahoval nohy, skláněl se ke špičkám a moc se snažil, aby jeho pohyby byly ladné a elegantní a ideálně působily svůdně.

„Máš ještě kocovinu?“ ozvalo se za ním posměšně.

Tolik k eleganci a svůdnosti…

„Trhni si,“ poradil mu Harry upřímně a Draco se zasmál.

„No vážně, vypadáš, jako by tě někdo zasáhl matoucím kouzlem.“

„Co po mně chceš po ránu, ještě jsem neměl kafe,“ zabručel a vzápětí si všiml, že Draco drží v rukách dva kelímky.

„Jo, tušil jsem to,“ podal mu menší kelímek s ještě stále horkou kávou.

„U Merlina, já tě miluju,“ vyhrkl a sápal se po nápoji s příslibem energie a probuzení a vzápětí se zarazil uprostřed pohybu, když si všiml, jak Draco ztuhl a zůstal na Harryho zírat, jako by mu narostla druhá hlava. Pak se ale otřepal, strčil Harrymu kelímek do ruky a na okamžik se od něj odvrátil.

„Co tady vůbec děláš? Nečekal jsem tě,“ prohodil Harry ležérně, aby přerušil trapné ticho.

„Přemýšlel jsem. Docela mě zaujalo, co navrhl Sebastian – že nemusíme mít nutně jeden vedoucí pozici, ale že se můžeme v tom, kdo vede, střídat – a to i během tance. Nikdy jsem nad tím takto nepřemýšlel a rád bych to vyzkoušel, pokud nejsi proti.“

Harry zavrtěl hlavou, a zatímco se Draco převlékal, vypil si svou dávku příčetnosti a kofeinu.

„Přemýšlel jsem nad jednoduchou choreografií,“ řekl a rovnou Harrymu předvedl kroky. Začneme takto, povedeš. Tady bude otočka a při ní si vyměníme role a odteď vedu já a navazujeme na první kroky a až při další otočce se zase vyměníme. Rozumíš?“

Harry chápal, ale nerozuměl, proč Draco vynakládá tolik energie na tanec, který nevyužijí. Spolek měl své vlastní choreografie a jejich vlastní je v případu nijak neposune. Ale protože to znamenalo, že se bude moct Draca dotýkat a být mu nablízku, spokojil se s přikývnutím a zazubil se:

„Jdeme na to.“

Bylo čím dál náročnější soustředit se výhradně na tanec, když mu byl Draco tak blízko a když z něj sálalo tolik příjemné horko a když se Harryho zlehka dotýkal… A když se ještě ke všemu dostal do vedoucí pozice a jemným tlakem dlaně Harryho vedl přesně tam, kam chtěl, a Harry se učil vnímat jeho signály, uvědomil si, že je naprosto ztracený.

Po chvíli zastavili, udýchaní, ale vysmátí, protože najednou byl Harry schopný chápat kroky a rytmus a všechno, co po něm Draco chtěl a bylo tak snadné… Ucítil, jak Dracova ruka pomalu opouští tu jeho, a tak ji stiskl v dlani.

Udělal to, aniž by o tom stačil přemýšlet. Vyděsilo ho, že by přišel o to příjemné teplo, o ten dotek, a chtěl tomu zabránit. Draco se zarazil a pohlédl na něj s otázkou.

„Já…“ na víc se Harry nezmohl. Co měl taky říct? _Vůbec nevím, co to dělám? Nepouštěj mě?_

„Harry,“ povzdychl si Draco, „nedělej to.“ S tím svou ruku z Harryho sevření vypletl. Tentokrát ho Harry nechal jít.

Když v pondělí přišli na první trénink Spolku v novém roce, pociťoval Harry lehkou nervozitu. Před dvěma dny je kontaktovala vyděšená Bačkůrková. Prý jasně slyšela, jak se Nick hádá s někým po telefonu. Bylo zřejmé, že člověk na druhém konci linky chtěl něco vrátit nebo reklamovat, každopádně chtěl po Nickovi vrátit peníze. Nick se ale zdráhal a na konci i muži, který se jmenoval Olie, vyhrožoval, že jestli nebude držet zobák, tak ho zabije.

Jistě, mohlo se jednat o plané výhružky, lidé až příliš často říkali „zabiju tě“, aniž by to mysleli vážně, ale vzhledem k okolnostem na to bystrozoři rozhodně spoléhat nehodlali.

„Hned jak se naskytne příležitost, to tam musíme prohledat. Dnešním naším úkolem je zjistit průběh dne – kdy sem členové přicházejí, kdy odcházejí, kdo tady zůstává a jaké je tam zabezpečení,“ shrnul Draco, než prošli branou.

„Pokud ale ani Bačkůrková doteď nic moc nezjistila, očekávám, že tady mají nějaký tajný sklad nebo místnost, kde artefakty ukrývají, než je předají jejich novým majitelům. Anebo se takové místo nachází úplně někde jinde, ale podle profilu ani jeden z důležitých členů nevlastní žádné nemovitosti.“

„To žijou všichni v pronájmech?“ podivil se Harry.

„Hmm, téměř, někteří taky ještě u rodičů.“

Harry povytáhl obočí, ale nic na to neřekl, protože už vcházeli do budovy. Hned v chodbě se potkali s Minnie a Jackem a v šatně se Sebastianem. Všichni je vítali, jako by je skutečně rádi viděli a Harry byl jejich náklonností upřímně překvapen.

Pokud byly tréninky s Dracem náročné, pak to, co následovalo, bylo čiré peklo. Nick je drtil tři hodiny v kuse, během kterých se mohli sotva napít. Každou chybu trestal ostrými slovy, štěkal po nich a po těch třech hodinách se Harry zapřísáhl, že jestli ho uslyší říct ještě jednou „znovu a lépe!“ skočí po něm a prohodí ho oknem.

„Danieli! Znovu a lépe! Nemůžeš tou hůlkou mávat jako by to byla taktovka. Někomu ublížíš.“

Harry zavrčel a Dracův přímý varovný pohled bylo to jediné, co mu zabránilo po něm skutečně skočit.

Přikývl a pohyb zopakoval, víc se ale soustředil na to, jakým směrem hůlkou míří, a snažil se vyhýbat všem ostatním párům kroužícím po parketu.

„Uklidni se, musíš se soustředit,“ zašeptal mu Draco do ucha a Harry se snažil vědomě přinutit ke klidu. Moc mu to nešlo. Připadalo mu, že těmihle věčnými tréninky jen ztrácí čas. A svou domněnku také Dracovi později přednesl.

„Uvědom si, že bez těch _zbytečných_ tréninků bychom se sem nikdy nedostali. Už jsme blízko. Ale musíš se ovládat. Potřebuju tě plně při smyslech,“ naléhal na něj.

Harry se zastyděl, protože Draco měl pravdu. Byli na správné stopě, teď museli jen vydržet, než se jim naskytne správná příležitost.

A naskytla se o dva dny později, když Draco škobrtnul a vymkl si kotník.

„Vezmu tě na ošetřovnu,“ přitočila se k němu Katarina a ukázala jim směr. Harry Draca podpíral a pomalu šli za ní. Ošetřovna byla malinkatá místnůstka, kde se nacházel stůl s židlí, lehátko a jedna skříň.

„Posaď se,“ nařídila Dracovi a Harry ho neochotně pustil.

„Bude v pořádku,“ zasmála se Harryho starostlivému pohledu. „Pravděpodobně to spraví jedno _episkey_ , ale radši se na to pořádně podívám,“ usmála se a Harry si pomyslel, že tak milá žena přece nemůže mít prsty v něčem nekalém. Už byl ale bystrozorem tak dlouho, aby se za tu myšlenku v duchu ihned profackoval.

Vyhrnula Dracovi nohavici a seslala rentgenové kouzlo.

„Jak jsem říkala, tohle bude hračka.“ Nohu mu ještě prohmatala a vytáhla hůlku, když se ozvalo doslova nelidské zaryčení. Šílený kvílivý zvuk, ze kterého Harrymu naskočila husí kůže.

„Co to sakra bylo?“ vytřeštil oči a ani si neuvědomil, že míří hůlkou směrem, odkud zvuk přicházel. Což bylo na skříň.

„Ale to nic,“ zasmála se Katarina, ale Harrymu neunikla nervozita skrytá v jejím hlase. „Občas se to tu stává. Nevíme pořádně, co to je. Něco od sousedů,“ pokrčila rameny a vrátila svou pozornost Dracově noze.

„Episkey,“ seslala kouzlo a Draco sykl nad křupnutím, jaké nápravu kotníku provázelo a jeho iluze zakolísala. Harry ji proto doplnil svým bezhůlkovým kouzlem dřív, než si Katarina mohla všimnout změny v Dracově vizáži.

Snažila se odvést jejich pozornost, aby na ten zvuk zapomněli, nebo to skutečně byla jen náhoda? Harry usilovně pátral v paměti – co se nacházelo v nejbližším okolí bývalého pivovaru, ve kterém se nacházeli? Odpověď byla jasná – kromě starého vlakového nádraží vůbec nic.

„Pro dnešek už si dej oraz,“ doporučila Dracovi.

„Ale ještě jsme neskončili,“ zaprotestoval.

„Jsem v léčitelských kouzlech dobrá, ale přesto té noze dopřej i chvilku přirozeného hojení,“ poplácala ho po rameni. „A to je rozkaz,“ zarazila jeho další protesty.

„Doprovodím tě domů,“ nabídl Harry, ale Draco zavrtěl hlavou:

„To je v pořádku, přemístím se. Aspoň jeden z nás musí pokračovat v tréninku. Musíme držet krok.“

„Byla bych raději, kdyby na tebe Dan dohlédl a ujistil se, že dodržuješ klidový režim.“ Věnovala jim povzbudivý úsměv. „Trénink stejně za chvilku končí, nic nového už se dnes dít nebude. Máte propustku.“

„Tak dobrá, zítra to vynahradíme,“ přislíbil Draco, ale jenom nad jeho starostí mávla rukou a doprovodila je do šatny. „Tak se uvidíme zítra,“ zamávala jim a byla pryč.

Harry ještě chvíli počkal, než spustil: „Co myslíš –“, ale Draco ho stejně umlčel:

„Až doma.“

Celou cestu byli oba ponoření do zamyšleného ticha a teprve, když za nimi zaklaply dveře jejich propůjčeného bytu, se na sebe podívali a začali ventilovat nahromaděné myšlenky.

„Co se to tam sakra děje?“ vyplivl Draco a mezi očima se mu objevila série vrásek.

„Nejsem si jistý, ale měli bychom se tam co nejdřív vrátit a až tam nikdo nebude pořádně to tam prohledat. V té ošetřovně _něco_ je. Cítil jsem tam podivnou, různorodou magii…“

„… jako by tam bylo spoustu lidí,“ doplnil ho Draco a popsal tak přesně Harryho pocity.

„Nemyslíš snad…“ nedokázal Harry hrůznou myšlenku ani dokončit.

„… že obchodují s lidmi?“ povytáhl Draco obočí a nesouhlasně mlaskl. „Ne, to si nemyslím. Magické artefakty dokážou absorbovat magii vlastníků, a pokud se jich vystřídá moc s různými úmysly a magickým potenciálem, mohou se stát prokletými nebo minimálně velmi nebezpečnými.“

„Ale jistě se najdou lidi, kteří takové mocné předměty skupují.“

„Tak to nepochybně,“ ušklíbl se Draco opovržlivě a z jeho výrazu měl Harry pocit, že mluví o někom velice konkrétním – pravděpodobně o svém otci.

„Měli bychom požádat o posily? Třeba o odeklínače nebo někoho z Odboru záhad?“

„Zatím asi ne. Nejdřív bych se tam rád porozhlédl, a když zjistíme, s čím máme tu čest, bude jednodušší se zařídit tak, abychom se s tím vypořádali. Co myslíš ty?“

„Souhlasím. Ale mám z toho celkově tak divný pocit, jako už dlouho u žádného případu ne.“

Draco pokýval hlavou a Harry pokračoval:

„Přemýšlel jsem a myslím, že bychom měli jít dnes večer na průzkum.“

„Víš to jistě?“ Nepřijde mi, že bychom měli zmapované, jak všichni odcházejí a přicházejí. Respektive v tom nevidím žádnou pravidelnost.“

Harry přikývl. „Já vím. Ale stále mám neviditelný plášť a nějakým záhadným způsobem jsem si v šatně zapomněl celou tašku s věcmi, takže bych se pro ni rozhodně měl vrátit,“ zazubil se na konci.

„Takže nebude podezřelé, že jde někdo dovnitř a já se budu moct vrátit na ošetřovnu a pořádně se tam porozhlédnout… Teda, Pottere, kdybych tě neznal, tak řeknu, že to od tebe bylo téměř zmijozelské.“

„Učím se od nejlepších,“ vrátil mu Harry s úšklebkem a doladili svůj plán. Informovali Robardse, který jim přidělil pohotovostní bystrozorský tým, který bude na příjmu, pokud budou potřebovat pomoc, ačkoliv to ani jeden z nich nepředpokládal.

„Páni, ten plášť je… dokonalý,“ vydechl Draco obdivně. „Úplně bez vad. Jak to, že i po tolika letech tak perfektně kryje? Co si pamatuju, měl jsi ho snad už ve třeťáku.“

„Vlastně od prváku a je po mém otci.“

„Neuvěřitelné.“

„Ano… Lepší neviditelný plášť nikdy nikdo nevyrobil a pravděpodobně ani nevyrobí.“

„Musel stát celé mění…“

„Myslím, že to byl dárek od samotné Smrti,“ prohlásil Harry tajemně a Draco se zasmál. Harry se ale vzápětí zamračil, když si Draca prohlédl: „Jsi vysoký, čouhají ti špičky bot.“

„Kdyby se někdo blížil, přikrčím se, pro začátek je to víc než dostačující.“

Harry souhlasně přikývl. „Fajn. Dáme chvíli pauzu a pak vyrazíme. Třeba se to tam zatím trochu vylidní.“

Už když do komplexu vcházeli, bylo zřejmé, že Harryho předpoklad byl správný. Na chodbách se nesvítilo, byly však opatřeny kouzlem, které rozsvěcelo lampy na stěnách, jakmile se k nim blížili. Zamířili směrem k tréninkovému sálu, aby se ujistili, že je nikdo nepřekvapí, a odtud k šatnám a kancelářím, mezi kterými se nacházela i ošetřovna. V okolí bylo ticho, přesto zůstávali obezřetní.

Harry z ošetřovny neměl vůbec dobrý pocit, a tak si byl jistý, že jsou na správné stopě. Dveře byly zamčené a obyčejná _alohomora_ nepřekvapivě nebyla vůbec k ničemu, přesto si se zámkem po chvilce poradili a opatrně vklouzli dovnitř. V místnosti nebyla úplná tma, dovnitř pronikalo malým oknem světlo z pouliční lampy venku. I tak ale Harry seslal tlumené _lumos_ , a když si Draco stáhl plášť z ramen, začali s prohlídkou místnosti. Draco se pustil do papírů na stole, pomocí levitačního kouzla je po jednom nadnášel, aby je pak snadno mohl vrátit zpátky přesně tak, jak byly. Harry mezitím místnost obešel dokola, pátral pomocí magie, až si nakonec byl zcela jistý.

Byla to ta šatní skříň. To z ní vycházela silná, smíšená magie a Harry už nepochyboval, že právě tam najdou to, co hledají.

„Draco,“ zašeptal, aby upoutal partnerovu pozornost, a posunkem ukázal ke skříni. Draco jen přikývl, také tušil, že jsou na správné stopě a napřáhl hůlku před sebe. Seslal několik odemykacích a následně odeklínačských kouzel, a když žádné nezabralo, zamračil se. Harry jeho výraz napodobil, ale pak opatrně otočil klíčem v zámku a dveře skříně se s táhlým a vzhledem k okolnímu tichu s nepatřičně hlučným zavrzáním začaly otevírat.

Harry měl poměrně jasnou představu toho, co najdou – spoustu krabic, krabiček, možná kufr nebo jiné zavazadlo a v nich se ukrývající starobylé artefakty případně padělané ceniny nebo jiné podobné předměty, které by mohly pašeráky zajímat. To, co ale spatřil místo toho, předčilo jeho nejdivočejší představy.

Přímo před nimi se rozprostírala _místnost_ , možná dokonce několik místností, protože spatřil další dveře. Celý prostor připomínal chatu – byla tam pohovka a stolek s křesly, několik nesourodých koberců a na zemi se válela celá sbírka předmětů – nic z toho však nemohlo být považováno za cenné artefakty, protože byly _okousané_. Byly to spíš hračky – míčky, přetahovadla, ale leželo tam také rádio, vodovodní kohoutek, nůžky, pokroucené kolo z bicyklu, svícen bez svíček, několik knih a různé kusy oblečení.

„Co to do prdele…?“ zamžikal Draco.

Harry mávl hůlkou za sebe a nastavil tak alarm – když někdo projde dveřmi ošetřovny, budou o něm vědět.

Vešli dovnitř, oba našlapovali opatrně, nedůvěřivě, jako by se místnost před nimi měla každou chvílí rozplynout. Nic se ale nedělo, a tak postupovali stále jistěji a jistěji. Místnost působila hřejivým dojmem, čemuž napomáhalo dřevěné obložení a krb, který stál přímo proti nim. Pravděpodobně nesloužil k cestování pomocí letaxu – na to byl příliš malý. Pomalu se blížili k druhým dveřím, a když je obezřetně otevřeli, nechápali už vůbec nic.

Spatřili několik různě velkých přepravních klecí a jakési oplocené výběhy. A v nich, v nich se hemžilo na dvě desítky štěňat různých velikostí – muselo jít o dva nebo tři vrhy. Všechna štěňata si byla podobná a jejich pravou totožnost prozrazovaly rozeklané ocásky.

Harry s Dracem na ně shlíželi značně nevěřícně a nechápavě, a když si jich psíci všimli, rozeběhli se směrem k nim – naštěstí jim ale v přímém kontaktu bránilo pletivo výběhu. Začali divoce štěkat a vyskakovat a dožadovali se pozornosti.

Draco seslal rychlé _silencio_ , aby je hafoni náhodou neprozradili.

„Co se to tu sakra děje,“ zamumlal Draco a i Harrymu pracoval mozek na sto procent, ale stále se mu nedařilo odhalit, čeho jsou to vlastně svědky.

Nakonec z místnosti rychle vycouvali a v rychlosti popadli v šatně Harryho tašku s věcmi a vypadli z budovy úplně – štěstí už pro jeden večer pokoušeli dost.

Až v bezpečí domova se pustili do analýzy.

„Schovávají je ve… _ve skříni_ , to znamená, že se tam skutečně děje něco nelegálního,“ začal Draco. „Pro začátek bychom měli ověřit, zda mají schválený chov.“

„Vsadím se, že jo,“ zamračil se Harry, když si vzpomněl, že na plese viděli, jak se Harriet a Sebastian baví s Getsemanou Trnitou z Odboru pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory. „Budeme muset kopat hlouběji. Zjistit, kde přišli k prvním psům, a proč je vozí ze země.“

Draco zavrtěl hlavou. „Nemyslím, že je vozí ze země. Bačkůrková přece říkala, že se _vrací_ s vícero zavazadly. Přemýšleli jsme celou dobu špatně. Tady nejde o žádné předměty černé magie nebo drahé artefakty. Myslím, že pašují kouzelné tvory.“

„Nejen hafoně, ale i další druhy?“

„Rozhodně je to možné, nemyslíš?“

Harry zachmuřeně přikývl. Možné to bylo… Ale celou cestu mu také v hlavě vrtal další hafoň. Ten, který zaujal jeho pozornost pár měsíců zpátky, a Harry nikdy moc nevěřil na náhody.

„Pamatuješ na den, kdy nám tenhle případ přidělili?“ zeptal se Draca, který přecházel před krbem sem a tam. Pochodování mu nějakým záhadným způsobem umožňovalo se lépe soustředit a přemýšlet.

„Matně,“ zakabonil se Draco, jak se snažil vybavit si cokoliv, na co mohl Harry narážet.

„Viděl jsem z autobusu hafoně, co za bílého dne v centru Londýna sežral hydrant. Bylo to zvláštní samo o sobě, ale napadá mě, že to možná zapadá do kontextu případu – co když ty hafoně množí nebo kříží tak, že se mění jejich magické schopnosti?“

Draco se vážně zamyslel. „Možná na tom něco je, ale nemáme jediný důkaz, který by tvou domněnku podpořil. Pokud to tak je, potřebujeme zajistit lidi, co si od nich štěně koupili, nebo mezi zájemce dostat našeho člověka.“

Sepsali všechny znepokojivé informace do hlášení a šli spát, protože je čekal další náročný tréninkový den.

„Dnes začneme s novou choreografií,“ přivítal je Nick s nakažlivým enthusiasmem a rozdal jim… klacky. Připomínaly o něco delší hůlky, ale byly to úplně obyčejné, suché klacky. V dlani si vytvořil ohníček a celou místnost dvojím mávnutím hůlky zatemnil. Tma nebyla absolutní – stále se viděli navzájem a viděli i Nicka, jak své dřívko napálil od ohýnku v ruce a vzápětí hořící konec sfoukl. Už nehořel, ale stále žhnul, a když jím Nick začal ve vzduchu opisovat vlnky, kruhy a osmičky, všichni konečně pochopili, co jim chtěl ukázat.

„Teplé světlo. Lumos takové nevytvoří a Incendio se těžko ovládá. Harry…“ Harry sebou cukl, než mu došlo, že Nick mluví o Harriet, „… nám vymyslí kouzlo, které dokáže vytvořit přesně takovouhle iluzi. Prozatím si můžete vyzkoušet práci s těmihle dřívky.“

Všichni se jako malé děti nahrnuli k Nickovi a od ohýnku, který mu stále plápolal v dlani, si napálili své klacíky a potom s nimi máchali kolem sebe a sledovali, jakou fantastickou hru světel žhnoucí dřevo umožňuje.

Harry oheň miloval a na okamžik byl skutečně unešený. Představa osmi párů tančících v potemnělém sálu za doprovodu měkkého světla se mu líbila. Po chvíli se sál rozsvítil a začali s nácvikem kroků. Bavilo ho to. Užíval si, že se může Draca dotýkat, oblíbil si pocit blízkosti, který je při tanci provázel. Cítil se uvolněně a klidně, navzdory okolnostem případu.

Nick a Sebastian mezi nimi chodili, opravovali jejich postoje a pohyby a Harry si musel neustále připomínat, že je to všechno jen póza a zástěrka jejich trestné činnosti a že by si to tudíž neměl tolik užívat.

Celý zbytek týdne se přes den věnovali tréninkům a po večerech pátrali po případných svědcích, respektive obětech nekalého podnikání Spolku, ale moc se jim nedařilo.

V neděli měli poradu v jejich kanceláři, kam přizvali Robardse a další dva bystrozory – Damiana a Soul, kteří byli s případem obeznámeni a poskytovali Harrymu a Dracovi pomoc, pokud potřebovali nějaké informace z ministerstva, a v mezičase se věnovali sledování jednotlivých členů Spolku.

„Uf… Už mi to tu snad i chybí,“ zasmál se Harry, když vstoupili do kanceláře a odhodil svůj hábit na věšák a potom se jako malé dítě s rozpřaženýma rukama zatočil uprostřed místnosti.

„Pottere, ovládej se,“ protočil nad ním Draco oči v sloup a dal mu _přátelskou_ herdu do zad. Harry se na něj zapitvořil, zrovna když vešel Robards.

„Ale no tak, pánové. Nechtějte, abych přehodnotil své stanovisko, že jste dospělí a schopní bystrozoři a zařadil vás mezi zelenáče.“

„To nebude nutné, pane,“ ujistil ho Harry kajícně, ale koutky mu pořád trochu cukaly.

„Fajn. Pusťme se tedy do práce,“ tleskl rukama, a když dorazili i Soul a Damian, vyzval je, aby začali s hlášením.

Dali dohromady veškeré poznatky, které měli, ale pořád to nebylo nic, co by mohli brát jako pádné důkazy. Soul znovu zmínila muže, o kterém už slyšeli – Ollieho, který byl zřejmě vnější figurkou Spolku, která zprostředkovávala a možná i sháněla obchody. Ale když zrovna nemluvil s nějakým členem vedení Spolku, jako by se po něm slehla zem. Byl dobrý v ukrývání se a pro kontakt s klienty používal falešné identity.

„Čím dál víc si myslím, že bychom měli někoho od nás dostat mezi zájemce o koupi,“ pohladil si Robards neexistující bradku.

Draco souhlasně pokýval. „Byl bych ideální kandidát.“

„Přeskočilo ti?“ osopil se na něj Harry a Draco ho umlčel nevraživým pohledem.

„Naše rodina vždycky měla sklon k obchodování na hraně zákona,“ pokrčil rameny. „O našich finančních rezervách se taktéž šušká.“ Robards mu přikyvováním dával za pravdu a Harry už se nadechoval, aby ho od toho šíleného nápadu zradil, když Draco dodal: „Bohužel se o mně ale také ví, že jsem bystrozor s vysokou úspěšností lapených zločinců.“

Harrymu se ulevilo. Vlastně si neuvědomil, jak napjatý byl, ale cítil, že mu spadl kámen ze srdce, když se Draco té myšlenky vzdal.

Nakonec se rozhodli, že vyšetřování nechají běžet ještě týden. Harry s Dracem ten týden budou věnovat opětovnému prozkoumání skrytých místností a s pomocí Bačkůrkové se pokusí proniknout hlouběji do jádra Spolku tak, aby jim začalo vedení víc věřit, a v ideálním případě se pokusí zatlačit na notu svých údajných zahraničních kontaktů a nabídnout je ku prospěchu Spolku.

Když bylo setkání rozpuštěno, rozhodli se vrátit do společného bytu, který byl napojený na letaxovou síť.

„Dáš si něco?“ nabídl Harry. Sice bylo dost hodin a ráno je čekal další nekompromisní trénink, ale i tak chtěl strávit nějaký čas s Dracem jen tak v klidu u skleničky.

„Co máme?“ složil se Draco do křesla jako pytel brambor a přehodil nohy přes opěrku křesla, což byla póza, za jakou Harryho ještě před pár lety, když se začali vídat i mimo práci, nehorázně peskoval a opovrhoval jím kvůli ní. Pak ale zjistil, jak je to pohodlné a uvolňující nemuset sedět rovně s nohama v pravém úhlu a rukama složenýma v klíně a sám tak sedal dost často.

Harry se nad tím výjevem pobaveně usmál.

„Koupil jsem víno.“

„Takže svařák?“ rozzářil se Draco a Harry se zasmál nahlas.

„No jak jinak, že.“

„Tenhle případ se hrozně vleče, nepřipadá ti?“ postěžoval si Draco v půlce druhého hrnku.

„Je složitý. Dlouho jsme se připravovali na své role a protivníci jsou víc než dobří a je jich hodně. Umí v tom chodit a setsakramentsky si dávají pozor, koho do svého kruhu pustí. Je to zkrátka náročný případ, ale věřím, že ho brzy rozřešíme.“

„Občas bych chtěl mít tvůj optimismus,“ povzdychl si Draco a bez varování si přesedl z křesla na gauč, na opačný konec, než kde seděl Harry, a po chvilce poposedávání si lehl a chodidla opřel Harrymu o stehna, protože jinak se tam nevešel. Tedy pokud by nechtěl Harrymu strčit nohy do klína.

Což Draco nechtěl.

Ale Harrymu by to nevadilo.

Neodolal aspoň, aby ho na chodidle polechtal.

„Pottere!“ ohradil se Draco ublíženě a nohou do něj šťouchl. Harry se zasmál, a nechal ho být.

„Už se těším, až tenhle případ skončí,“ dodal nakonec a Draco mu dal zapravdu. Oba se rádi vrátí ke své rutinní práci.

Pondělí by Harry definoval jako _den blbec._

Zaspali, protože když už konečně v noci zapadli do ložnice, rozebírali ještě Supermanovy _magické_ schopnosti, což je zaměstnalo tak, že ani jeden si nevzpomněl na budík.

A potom Harry nemohl najít svou hůlku, respektive Danielovu hůlku – tu erární ministerskou. Jeho vlastní cesmínová s perem fénixe byla zcela v pořádku v jeho nočním stolku.

„Pottere, už vážně musíme jít,“ hulákal na něj Draco ode dveří.

„Nemůžu jít bez hůlky, jaký kouzelník chodí bez hůlky,“ rozhazoval rozčíleně rukama. „Musela zůstat v kanceláři, v kapse hábitu. Použili jsme letax, proto mi nebylo divný, že ho nemám.“

„Tak tady máš svou odpověď – bez hůlky chodí zjevně jen Harry Potter, protože je schopný zjistit až po dvanácti hodinách, že ji nechal v práci!“

„Musím se pro ni zastavit.“

„Už takhle jdeme pozdě. Začínáme to nové kouzlo, vezmi si prostě svoji hůlku a pojď už.“

„Fajn,“ štěkl Harry a vyrazil za Dracem. Přemístili se už z chodby, protože skutečně šli pozdě.

Přesto, když se rychle převlékli a doběhlo do tréninkového sálu, trénink ještě ani nezačal. Většina členů Spolku se protahovala a rozcvičovala, ale přímo uprostřed sálu stál Sebastian a velmi zaníceně se o něčem bavil s holohlavým mužem, kterého Harry okamžitě poznal, a podle toho, jak Draco zaváhal v kroku, věděl i on, o koho jde.

Byl to Oliver Brown. Muž, kterého o Halloweenu identifikovali kvůli potyčce v krčmě v Godrikově Dole. Harrymu se hrůzou rozšířily zorničky – co když je Brown pozná?

Ale Draco do něj dloubl loktem a zavrtěl hlavou a Harry pochopil – Brown je neviděl v přestrojení. Začali se protahovat dostatečně daleko na to, aby vypadali, že poslouchají, přesto ale tak, aby slyšeli alespoň útržky jejich dialogu.

„Zatím je brzo… Vyrůst…“ mračil se Sebastian na Browna, který rozčíleně rozhazoval rukama, přesto ale mluvil tišeji než Sebastian a nebylo slyšet skoro nic, co říkal.

„… netrpělivý…“

„To je mi jedno… moc problémů… poslední…“

„Potřebuju ty prachy,“ skoro zakřičel Brown, a to byl okamžik, kdy si Sebastian všiml, že už mají větší publikum, než by mu bylo milé, a Browna z místnosti vyprovodil.

Jakmile se Sebastian vrátil, zeptal se ho Draco přímo, jestli je všechno v pořádku.

„Ano, to byl Olie, jeden z našich sponzorů. Trpělivost je mu často cizí,“ usmál se a ujal se tréninku jakoby nic.

„Připravte si hůlky, dnes začneme se žhavícím kouzlem, které pro nás Harry připravila…“ pustil se do vysvětlování s tím svým nakažlivým enthusiasmem, ale Harry ho už poslouchal jen na půl ucha.

Skládal si v hlavě vodítka a obrazy. Konečně byli něčemu na stopě a potřeboval to s Dracem probrat, a tak byl celý den jako na trní.

„Dane! Vůbec se dnes nesoustředíš, seber se,“ okřikl ho Sebastian už asi po páté a Harry vztekle zavrčel, protože měl pravdu – nedokázal se soustředit, ale začal se víc snažit. Draco mu vzápětí nevybíravě šlápl na nohu tak, až vyjekl, ale pochopil to jako varování a skutečně si dal záležet, aby se znovu nedostal do Sebastianova hledáčku.

„Musíme na ministerstvo,“ zavelel Harry, sotva vypadli za brány objektu.

Draco přikývl a v bezpečné vzdálenosti se přemístili co nejblíže ministerstvu to šlo. Poslali ještě zprávu Robardsovi, takže když vešli na oddělení, už na ně i se Soul a Damianem a pár dalšími s případem obeznámenými bystrozory čekal, na stole stejně jako předchozí den ležely rozložené dosud známé informace.

„Najděte nám, co víte o osobě jménem Oliver Brown,“ štěkl Draco po nejbližším bystrozorovi, který se sice zamračil, ale beze slova se odebral příkaz splnit.

„A Kyanu Lachimovi,“ zavolal za ním Harry ještě. „Díky!“ dodal.

Na Robardsův tázavý pohled se Draco pustil do vysvětlování:

„Před pár měsíci jsme byli zcela náhodou svědky jedné hospodské potyčky, ve které muž jménem Kyan Lachim obviňoval Olivera Browna z toho, že je podvodník. Když se ale dozvěděl, že jsme bystrozoři, ovládl se a nechtěl vznést žádné oficiální obvinění. Museli jsme je propustit. Oproti tomu Brown měl nějaké záznamy, ale nic z poslední doby. Ani by nás nenapadla souvislost s případem, kdybychom dnes nepotkali Olivera v tréninkové místnosti. Bavili se se Sebastianem o penězích a oba se dost rozčilovali. Sebastian ho potom představil jako sponzora – Ollieho. Myslíme si, že Kyan Lachim by mohl být důležitý svědek a mohl by nám pomoct odhalit, jak širokému spektru magických tvorů se Spolek věnuje.“

„To je dobrá stopa,“ pochválil je Robards. „Pokud Lachim podá svědectví, jaké očekáváme, měli bychom být schopni vystavět případ s relevantními důkazy.“

Všichni souhlasně přikyvovali, a když se vrátil bystrozor se složkami obou zmíněných mužů, probrali se znovu profilem Olivera a Harry nechápal, jak mohli být tak slepí, vždyť měl záznam přímo za nedovolený chov magických tvorů – konkrétně hrabáků.

Harry se zamračil. „Co když vůbec nejde o ta zvířata?“

Všichni se na něj vyčkávavě zahleděli a Harry pokračoval: „Co když nakonec skutečně pašují artefakty, ale s pomocí těch zvířat? Třeba křížením hafoňů přišli na to, jak… ehm, jak z nich předměty, které sežerou, zase dostat v neporušeném stavu? Na drobné předměty mohli používat hrabáky…“

Draco na něj nevěřícně zamrkal a pak polkl. „Myslím, že bys mohl mít pravdu.“ Začal se prohrabávat papíry na stole, až našel, co hledal – povolení k chovu hafoňů na jméno Harriet Watsonová.

„Chov mají schválený, mohou vlastnit a prodávat štěňata, tudy cesta nevede. Musíme prokázat, že je zneužívají k pašování. Nechápu ale, jak jsme mohli být tak slepí… Brown má záznam za nepovolený chov, Watsonová má sice chov povolený, ale studovala magizoologii; hafoni požírající hydranty… Mělo nás trknout, že je to příliš souvisejících vodítek…“

„Dobře, takže co dál?“ nadhodil Harry.

„Damian a Soul vyslechnou Lachima,“ začal Robards rozdělovat úkoly, „Marc a Pete zkusí přes Oddělení pro dohled nad kouzelnými tvory vysledovat nějakou stopu vedoucí k chovu Watsonové a dostat se k ní jako zájemci o štěně. Potter a Malfoy prozatím zůstanou ve svém krytí a pokusí se zajistit další důkazy, a jak jsme řešili už včera, případně proniknout hlouběji do struktury Spolku a zjistit, kdo všechno je do nekalých praktik zapletený. Všem je to jasné?“

Sborově přikývli a rozešli se po svých úkolech. Harry s Dracem ještě chvíli zůstali a znovu se probírali složkami zainteresovaných osob a dosud shromážděnými důkazy.

„Cítím, že jsme na správné stopě,“ promluvil po chvíli Harry a Draco obrátil oči v sloup.

„Fajn, ty senzibile.“

„Ty myslíš, že jsme mimo?“

Draco zaváhal, ale pak zavrtěl hlavou. „Ne, myslím, že to dává smysl. Všechno zapadá.“

„Proč by ale štěňata prodávali, pokud je chtějí využívat k pašování?“ zamýšlel se Harry dál.

„Možná jich nepotřebují tolik,“ pokrčil Draco rameny. „Taky to může být další zdroj příjmu – hafoni i hrabáci mají vysokou pořizovací cenu.“

„Stejně to nechápu. Spolek pořádá tolik vystoupení, nemůžou mít nízké příjmy, tak proč mají potřebu ještě obchodovat takhle?“

„Protože lidem nikdy nestačí to, co mají. Vždycky chtějí víc.“

Harry se na Draca zkoumavě podíval a nebyl si jistý, zda má jeho poznámku brát jako skrytou narážku, nebo zda skutečně mluví jen o případu, ale nechal to plavat.

Z ministerstva zamířili do svého zapůjčeného bytu a po cestě diskutovali o nové choreografii, kterou se Spolkem trénovali. Harry ji zbožňoval, byla tak nádherná a kouzelná… Většinou už bral magii jako něco samozřejmého, ale v takových chvílích – kdy se objevilo něco zvlášť okouzlujícího, se jí nechal unášet úplně stejně fascinovaně, jako když se s ní jako malý kluk postupně seznamoval.

Na večeři zamířili ven do osvědčeného italského bistra a bavili se už jen o bezpečných tématech, která nemohla náhodným uším prozradit jejich totožnost. Draco se nemohl zbavit dojmu, že je někdo ze Spolku už dávno sledoval až do jejich bytu, že moc dobře věděli o tom, kde přebývají, a tak nehodlal nic riskovat a do domu a z domu chodili zásadně v přestrojení svých rolí.

Sotva vyšli z bistra a mimo hlavní ulici, přistála u nich sovička s dopisem s pečetí oddělení bystrozorů. Překvapeně se na sebe podívali a Harry obálku roztrhl a odhodil do nejbližšího koše. Dopis rozložil tak, aby na něj oba viděli – Robards je informoval, že našli Lachima a že je ochotný vypovídat. Ráno ho vyslechnou, takže jakmile budou zítra moct, mají se oba dostavit na oddělení.

„No to jsem zvědavej, co z něj dostanou za informace,“ řekl Harry a dopis v dlani spálil.

„Možná bychom se měli rozdělit. Mohl bys být přítomen výslechu a já bych tě omluvil na tréninku, ať máme přehled, co se děje na obou frontách,“ navrhl Draco zamyšleně.

„Nevím, jestli tě chci poslat samotného do hnízda hadů,“ zamračil se Harry s obavou.

„Já vím, taky z toho nejsem nijak zvlášť nadšený, ale Lachimova výpověď může být klíčová. Stejně tak je ale momentálně klíčová naše role ve Spolku.“

Harry se neochotně nechal přesvědčit a ráno se vydali každý svým směrem – Draco na trénink a Harry krbem na ministerstvo.

Lachim působil stále tím stejným rozčílení a nervozitu mísícím dojmem, jaký z něho Harry měl po jejich prvním setkání. Začal vyprávět o tom, jak ho po rozvodu omrzela samota a jak se rozhodl pořídit si mazlíčka. Vždycky měl rád psy, zároveň ho ale jako mudlorozeného přitahovala magická stvoření, a tak pro něj byl hafoň prakticky první a jasnou volbou.

Přes známého se dostal k Brownovi, který věděl o někom, kdo má zrovna štěňata na prodej. Byl se na ně podívat, viděl i rodiče štěňat a majitelka chovu mu byla velice sympatická a bylo zřejmé, že se o svá zvířata stará naprosto perfektně, a tak bylo rozhodnuto. Za čtrnáct dní si štěně odnášel v košíku domů.

Majitelka chtěla s novými majiteli zůstat v kontaktu, občas se přesvědčit, že se její odchovanci mají dobře, což Lachim naprosto chápal a poskytl jí svou adresu a nabídl jí, že když bude poblíž, může se určitě zastavit.

Vyšetřovatel v tom okamžiku jeho výpověď přerušil a podstrčil mu tři pohyblivé fotografie mladých žen, z nichž Harry poznal jen jednu – Harriet Watsonovu, a zeptal se Lachima, zda je na obrázcích žena, od které štěně koupil.

Lachim nezaváhal, když přikývl a ukázal prstem na obrázek právě Harriet. Potom vyprávěl dál, jak zezačátku bylo všechno naprosto skvělé, štěně rostlo jako z vody, výcvik se mu dařil a neměl důvod pochybovat o tom, že je něco špatně. Jenomže najednou se mu začaly ztrácet věci. Začalo to nenápadně, věcmi, jaké štěňata často ničí – boty, polštářky. Místo toho, aby je rozkousalo, je ale rovnou schlamstlo. Stejně tak začaly mizet sice drobnosti, ale zato cenné – broušené skleničky, hodinky, zlaté náušnice, které si jeho exmanželka nechtěla odnést, ačkoliv je od něj dostala jako dárek. Lachim netušil, odkud vítr vane a podezříval bývalou ženu, že se pro ně vrátila a z pomsty nebo vzteku mu odcizila i další věci. Potom ale viděl Terryho, své štěně, v akci. Pes čmuchal jako hrabák, který cítí zlato, až vyčmuchal cenný obraz visící nad postelí v ložnici. Terry vyskočil na postel, nepřirozeně rozevřel tlamu dokořán a milý obraz prostě schlamstnul. Lachim tohle všechno viděl ze sousedící koupelny, která zůstala pootevřená, protože v prázdném domě neměl důvod se zavírat, nebo dokonce zamykat. Terry si ho ale vůbec nevšiml, byl doslova fascinovaný obrazem a nevšímal si vůbec ničeho jiného.

Lachima napadlo, že je zvíře očarované, uhranuté nebo prokleté, ale uběhly sotva dvě minuty a hafoň se choval úplně normálně, vrtěl ocasem, když Lachim vyšel z koupelny, vítal ho, snažil se mu olíznout nos a chtěl si hrát.

Otřesený Lachim vzápětí zkontaktoval Browna a obvinil ho z podvodu, protože nebylo přirozené, aby hafoni žrali cennosti. Přerušili je však bystrozorové a Lachim nechal celou záležitost plavat a rozhodl se dát Terrymu ještě další šanci, koneckonců, třeba prostě jen procházel pubertou a ještě z toho vyroste. Nicméně se incident se sežráním cenností opakoval ještě několikrát a pak po třech měsících Terry zmizel ze zavřeného domu, když byl Lachim v práci a už se nikdy nevrátil. Lachim vylepil plakáty, ale nikdo se nikdy neozval s tím, že by hafoně zahlédl. Je to poměrně čerstvá záležitost, ještě se se ztrátou svého mazlíčka plně nesmířil. Bohužel nevěděl, kam se zvíře podělo a o svých cennostech předpokládal, že zkrátka prošly Terryho trávicím traktem tak jako u běžných psů běžná potrava, a nadobro se s nimi rozloučil.

Harry celý výslech poslouchal z vedlejší místnosti, ukrytý za polopropustným sklem a jeho pocity byly smíšené. Stále více se přikláněl k variantě, že Harriet a další přišli na to, jak z hafoňů dostat artefakty v neporušeném stavu a že je používali jako rafinované zloděje. Prodali je zámožným zájemcům, získali nemalé peníze z prodeje, a ještě se jim zvíře po pár měsících vrátilo, a navíc s mnoha cennostmi. Sice stále nechápal proč, ale nejspíš měl Draco pravdu – prostě proto, že se nespokojili s málem, když mohli mít víc.

Lachim už jim víc pomoct nedokázal a byl propuštěn s požadavkem, aby byl dostupný pro další případné vyšetřování, což přislíbil. Harry i vyšetřovatel se shodli na tom, že Lachim je skutečně pouze obětí, která přišla o svého mazlíčka, a nemá se Spolkem žádnou jinou vazbu, což znamenalo, že Spolek o jejich vyšetřování s nejvyšší pravděpodobností stále nic neví. Harrymu se trochu ulevilo, od rána ho v pozadí jeho mysli stále trochu svíraly obavy o Draca, cítil se nesvůj, že ho poslal na trénink samotného, i když to byl vlastně Dracův nápad. Měli to udělat naopak, Draco měl jít k výslechu a Harry na trénink. Ačkoliv byl Draco ten chytřejší z nich, Harry byl mocnější a v případě potřeby by se jim dokázal ubránit bez větších problémů i všem naráz. Ale Dracovi věřil, že ví, co dělá a snažil se sám sebe přesvědčit, že jeho obavy jsou neopodstatněné.

Jenomže nebyly.

Když se vrátil do bytu, Draco tam nebyl. A nevrátil se ani během dalších pěti hodin, kdy už musel trénink zákonitě skončit. Nevrátil se ani do večera, kdy měli podávat hlášení.

Harry zachoval chladnou hlavu a kontaktoval Robardse a informoval ho o tom, že se Draco nevrátil a že mu hrozí nebezpečí. Robards ale odmítl cokoliv podniknout, dokud Draco nepromešká i náhradní termín hlášení, který je ráno v sedm. Mohla se mu prý naskytnout příležitost, které se rozhodl využít, a neměl se jak ozvat, aniž by prozradil své krytí. Nejspíš byl ale Harry příliš vzteklý, a tak Robards rychle dodal, že pokud se neozve ani ráno, tak samozřejmě podnikne všechny nezbytné kroky. Harry mu ještě pěkně od plic řekl, co si o jeho _postupu podle pravidel_ myslí, než letaxové spojení přerušil.

 _Pokud je to Robardsovi jedno, tak si poradím sám_ , rozhodl se a jedinou myšlenkou obnovil své přestrojení. Nemůže jim nechat Draca napospas. Po kratičkém zaváhání vyměnil neosobní erární hůlku ministerstva za svou vlastní, cesmínovou hůlku. Ne že by nedokázal bojovat s jakoukoliv, ale s tou, ke které měl vztah se zkrátka cítil líp a bylo pro něj snazší a přirozenější s ní kouzlit.

Přemístil se až před bránu bývalého pivovaru a pod rouškou tmy a nedostatku osvětlení v okolí budovu nejdříve obhlídl zvenku. Nic podezřelého jeho pozornost neupoutalo, a tak zamířil dovnitř, rovnou do tréninkového sálu. Neslyšel žádné hlasy ani hluk. Zdálo se, že je celý areál opuštěný. Zhasnutá světla v sále jeho domněnku jen potvrdila. Zamířil do šatny a do sprch, ale nikde nikdo nebyl. Až příliš mu to připomínalo nedávnou akci s Dracem, kdy se tudy plížili společně. Nakonec neměl jinou možnost – poslední, co ještě neprozkoumal, byla ošetřovna.

Ani ta nevykazovala žádné stopy přítomnosti Draca nebo někoho ze Spolku a úroveň magie byla kvůli hafoňům vysoko, ne-li výš než posledně, takže ani ta mu neposkytla žádnou nápovědu. Magie tvorů byla příliš různorodá, a hlavně dravá, nerozeznatelná a matoucí. Musel by strávit mezi kouzelnými zvířaty roky, aby jejich magii přivykl a dokázal s ní pracovat.

Natahoval uši směrem ke _skříni_ , ale ani z ní teď nevycházelo nic podezřelého. Opatrně se dotkl dveří skříně plochou dlaně a něco z té magické změti k němu šeptalo Dracovým hlasem. Harry nepochyboval, že se Draco dostal dovnitř. Otočil klíčem zámku a pomalu dveře otevřel. Oproti jeho první návštěvě v _Narnii_ , tentokrát všechna štěňata klidně spala hned v té první místnosti, která působila uklizenějším dojmem. Pomalu našlapoval a tiše prošel kolem podřimujících hafoňů ke dveřím v zadní části místnosti. Stejně opatrně je otevřel, žaludek stažený strachem. Ani ne tak z toho, že tam na něj mohl někdo čekat, jako spíš z toho, že jde pozdě. Že čekal příliš dlouho, až se Draco vrátí. Že mu ublížili… Věděl, že na takové věci nesmí myslet, pokud si chce zachovat čistou hlavu, ale nebylo to jednoduché.

V místnosti bylo šero a na první pohled se zdála prázdná. Jednalo se nejspíš o prostor, kde dříve pivo kvasilo v otevřených nádobách. I přesto, že už se zde pivo roky nevařilo, byl ve vzduchu cítit typický zápach chmele, sladu a kvasnic. Jeho oči si na přítmí zvykaly jen pomalu, ale měl pocit, že u zdi proti němu se něco pohnulo.

Přivřel oči, aby tmě přivykl rychleji, a když je otevřel, věděl jistě tři věci:

  1. Skutečně se u zdi _něco_ hýbalo.
  2. Byl to Draco. Seděl přivázaný k židli a v ústech měl roubík. Třeštil na Harryho oči a jeho výraz křičel panikou, na základě čehož Harrymu došlo, že…
  3. … to byla past.



Světla v místnosti se rozsvítila a na okamžik jej znovu oslepila, ale tentokrát se zorientoval rychleji. Přímo před ním, tak aby jej odřízli od Draca, stáli Nick, Sebastian, Harriet, Katarina a Brandon – člen Spolku, který Harryho nikdy ničím nezaujal, jeho kroky sice byly precizní a učil se rychle, ale nikdy se s nikým moc nebavil, po tréninku se jen osprchoval, převlékl a odešel domů. Jeho přítomnost Harryho proto velmi překvapila.

„Vítejte, pane Pottere,“ usmála se na něj Katarina ďábelsky a Harryho značně vykolejila. Byl přece v přestrojení. To znamenalo, že jejich krytí prasklo, ačkoliv Harry netušil kdy ani jak.

„Když víte, kdo jsem, víte taky, proč tady jsem,“ zatvrdil se a nechal ze sebe masku Daniela splynout.

„Vlastně ano, víme. Proto už se odsud nedostanete,“ věnovala mu další sladký úsměv, který mu velmi, velmi připomněl Dolores Umbridgeovou.

„To je poměrně odvážné tvrzení,“ opětoval jí úsměv. „Ale jak přesně mi chcete zabránit, abych vás všechny _neza…_ “ zarazil se zhrozen tím, jak snadno byl schopný jim vyhrožovat smrtí, a tím, že to myslel zcela vážně, a ne jako planou výhružku. „… nezatknul?“

„Harry,“ oslovila ho familiárně a tónem, kterým mohla poučovat děti o tom, že na rozpálená kamna se nesahá, ale určitě ne dospělého muže, bystrozora, o čemkoliv, co se mu chystala sdělit. „Vyrůstal jste mezi mudly. Víte… je až komické, jak se kouzelníci brání mudlovským vynálezům. A to i těm dobrým a užitečným.“

Netušil, kam míří, ale chloupky na zátylku mu vstávaly hrůzou. Už tušil, že ať měli v záloze cokoliv, určitě se mu to líbit nebude.

„Tamhle Thomas,“ mávla rukou v líném gestu směrem k Dracovi, „nebo bych snad měla říct mladý pan Malfoy?“ Draco sebou na židli trhnul a snažil se něco říct, ale Harry neměl šanci mu rozumět.

„Ticho!“ okřikl ho Nick ostře a Katarina pokračovala:

„Draco má kolem těla připevněné staré dobré výbušniny. Pár gramů. Ale i ta trocha stačí na to, aby bylo po něm.“ Její přeslazený tón se pomalu měnil na hrubý, výhružný. „Jeden z nás má dálkové ovládání k rozbušce. A pokud někomu z nás zkřivíš byť jen vlásek, nebudeme váhat ho,“ kývla hlavou za sebe, „odpálit.“

Harrymu bušilo srdce. Byli v pasti a ani nikomu neohlásil, že sem jde. Zachoval se jako totální idiot a ohrozil je oba ještě víc.

To, že vyrůstal mezi mudly, ještě neznamenalo, že by věděl, jak fungují výbušniny, natož jak je zneškodnit. Ano, pár akčních filmů viděl, ale nakolik se mohly blížit realitě si netroufl odhadnout. Měli ho v hrsti. Musel získat čas a vymyslet, jak z toho ven.

„Co od nás tedy chcete?“ zavrčel.

„My od vás? Ale vůbec nic. Jen se tady hezky posadíš vedle Draca a až budeme v bezpečné vzdálenosti, tak vás necháme vyletět do vzduchu oba.“

Byla šílená. Rozhodně byla šílená.

„Naše oddělení ví, že tu jsme, sledují vás. Okamžitě vás dostanou.“

„Myslíš, že nemáme plán útěku? Nemají šanci nás najít.“

Mezitím, co s ní udržoval hovor, si všech pět prohlížel. Snažil se najít jakýkoliv náznak, který by ho dovedl k informaci, kdo drží ovládání rozbušky. Ale, sakra, byli dobří jako nejlepší hráči pokeru. Nesměl dopustit, aby se dostali pryč.

Mozkem jejich týmu byl Draco a Harry teď zoufale potřeboval jeho chladné kalkulování a logickou mysl.

_Uvažuj, sakra…_

„Kdo nás prozradil?“

Nick se ušklíbl a Harriet se zasmála nahlas. Odpovídala ale i nadále Katarina:

„To ty, Harry.“

Ale to přece nebylo možné… Dával si takový pozor.

„Nerozumím,“ zavrtěl hlavou a na okamžik se mu zdálo, že Harriet je trochu nervózní. Přešlapovala a ohlížela se na Draca víc než všichni ostatní dohromady. Ale vzápětí onen pocit pominul a nejpravděpodobnějším podezřelým se mu jevil Sebastian. Byl z nich naopak nejklidnější, vyzařoval sebejistotu a zdálo se, že je pánem situace. A proč tam vůbec byl Brandon? Nemohl být on nějakým skrytým odborníkem přes výbušniny? Harry jeho složku znal zpaměti, ale nic souvisejícího s trhavinami nebo chemií si nevybavoval.

„Tvoje cesmínová hůlka tě prozradila. Každý přece ví, jakou hůlku vlastní náš _spasitel_ ,“ vyplivla s takovým jedem, že se na okamžik styděl za to, že je Harry Potter. „To Ollie ji poznal. Vlastně poznal vás oba. Byli jste mu povědomí, a i když vaše krytí bylo dobré, tvá hůlka prozradila vaši pravou totožnost. Zachoval chladnou hlavu a v soukromí nás informoval. A pak k nám Draco rovnou nakráčel, sám a naivní a bylo to tak jednoduché ho dostat. Než mu došlo, že víme, co je zač, už v podstatě seděl na té židli. A pak už byla jen otázka času, než se po něm začneš shánět, a tak jsme se na vás připravili.“

„Proč tohle děláte?“ zavrčel.

„Proč? Protože můžeme. Protože jsme v tom dobří. A protože nás nikdy nedokážete zastavit.“

„To si Voldemort myslel taky,“ neodpustil si Harry a s upřímnou radostí sledoval, jak sebou všichni do jednoho trhli, když vyslovil jeho jméno. Všichni byli starší než on a moc dobře si pamatovali hrůzy války a mohli se tvářit, jak suverénně chtěli, pořád byl Harry tím, kdo _zabil_ Voldemorta, který všechny ty hrůzy způsobil, a Harry se nestyděl, že jim to připomněl.

Vyhledal Dracovu magii. I když se v místnosti mísilo několik různorodých magických aur, tu Dracovu poznal velmi bezpečně. Draco na něj upřel pohled, snažil se vyčíst, k čemu se chystá. Harry rozpoznal neklidné vlnění jeho magie, které mohl zcela pochopitelně způsobovat strach.

„Víte…“ začal Harry zamyšleně a počkal, až mu všichni budou věnovat plnou pozornost. „… je až komické, jak mudlorození kouzelníci zapomínají, _proč_ se kouzelníci tolik vyhýbají mudlovským zbraním a vynálezům.“

Pětice si vyměnila několik nervózních pohledů.

„Zapomínají, že jsou proti kouzlům bezmocné,“ dokončil myšlenku a omluvně se na Draca zadíval, než bleskově střelil jeho směrem mrazící kouzlo: „ _Glacius!“_ vykřikl a pak se strhlo peklo. Nepodařilo se mu zamrazit jen výbušninu, viděl, že kouzlo zasáhlo částečně i Draca. Musel jednat rychle.

Nick zareagoval nejrychleji a proti Harrymu už letělo jeho odzbrojovací kouzlo. Na to byl ale Harry expert a neměl sebemenší problém kouzlo zablokovat. Ostatní se rychle připojili a Harry musel balancovat mezi vrháním kleteb, sesíláním štítového kouzla a fyzickým uskakováním před kletbami, které k němu mířily. Posiloval a roztahoval svůj štít do šířky tak, aby se dokázal bránit všem pěti útočníkům zároveň, a v duchu děkoval bystrozorskému výcviku, který je na podobné situace dostatečně připravil.

Vzduchem lítaly odzbrojovací kouzla, různě závažné kletby a obranná kouzla. A Harry už toho začal mít právě dost. Vyčíhal správný okamžik, sebral v sobě dostatek magie a plnou silou se opřel do kletby:

 _„Sectusempra!“_ rozmáchlým gestem hůlkou do stran jediným kouzlem dokázal zasáhnout všechny protivníky, kteří se jako jeden muž skáceli k zemi s různými stupni hrůzy vepsanými ve tvářích.

Harrymu jich nebylo ani na okamžik líto, ale ani je nemohl nechat vykrvácet na zemi. Spoutal je a poté stabilizoval, poslal patrona na ministerstvo a konečně se vrhl k Dracovi. Rozvázal ho, sejmul z něj zmraženou amatérsky vyrobenou bombu a nechal ji zmizet. Draco na něj pomalu mrkal, jinak ale nebyl schopen žádného většího pohybu, jak jej zima zcela ochromila. Harry na něj po troškách začal sesílat ohřívací kouzlo a nemohl jinak – musel k sobě Draca přitisknout. Potřeboval ho držet, ujistit se, že je v pořádku, nebo že rychle v pořádku bude. Několikrát zamrkal, protože ho v koutcích pálily slzy pramenící ze strachu a nervozity.

„Draco… Omlouvám se,“ šeptal mu do vlasů několikrát dokola a hladil ho rychlejšími pohyby po zádech, aby napomohl jeho zahřátí. „Mrzí mě to,“ mumlal.

„Ne…“ drkotal Draco zuby, „ne- ní to… tv… tvoje vi- vi- vina.“

„Vždyť jsi to slyšel, je to jen moje vina, že nás odhalili.“

„Fa-jn, po- pohá-dáme se o… o… o tom poz-zději.“

Trvalo jen pár minut, než se k nim připojily dvě jednotky bystrozorů a lékouzelník, o kterého Harry taktéž požádal a který se o Draca okamžitě postaral.

„Vezmu ho do nemocnice, dáme ho do pořádku,“ rozhodl lékouzelník a po souhlasu ze strany vedoucího zásahového týmu se s Dracem přemístil. Vedení Spolku vzali do vazby a začali se zabezpečováním objektu. Museli se postarat o hafoně, zajistit důkazy a stopy. Harry vypověděl, co se stalo a dostal propustku, aby mohl jít zkontrolovat Dracův stav.

Přemístil se k nemocnici Sv. Munga a musel se prokázat odznakem, aby ho za Dracem vůbec pustili. Byl na pokoji sám, stabilizovaný a zdálo se, že spal. Jakmile za sebou ale Harry zavřel dveře, otevřel oči a znaveně se usmál.

„Něčím mě nadopovali, asi brzo vytuhnu.“

„Jen spi,“ ujistil ho Harry, „ať jsi co nejdřív fit.“

„Co se stalo? Jsi v pořádku?“

„Ano, dostal jsem je všechny. Snad jsi o mě nepochyboval,“ popíchl ho a Draco pomalu zavrtěl hlavou.

„Ty jsi neuvěřitelný, Pottere,“ zašklebil se na něj, ale vzápětí zvážněl. „Jsem rád, že jsi vyvázl bez újmy.“

„Draco, omlouvám se. Je mi líto, že jsem tě vystavil nebezpečí, že jsem tě tam nechal jít samotného, a pak jsem tě ještě zasáhl kletbou.“

„To já jsem ti řekl, ať si vezmeš svou hůlku, že si nikdo nevšimne. A já jsem rozhodl, že půjdu na trénink sám. A na to, že po mně střílíš kletby už jsem si dávno zvykl.“

„Tohle není sranda, mohli ti ublížit.“

„No, ne že by si do mě nekopli. Zaskočili mě nepřipraveného. Nebyl jsem dost obezřetný.“

„Vážně mě to mrzí,“ zopakoval a odpovědí mu bylo už jen nesrozumitelné zamumlání. Počkal, dokud Draco nespal úplně, a potichu pokoj opustil. Musel se vrátit k výslechům.

Po dlouhé době se vracel do svého vlastního bytu. Naštěstí byl příliš vyčerpaný na to, aby se zaobíral tím, jak neosobní a prázdný mu najednou jeho byt připadá. Nespalo se mu dobře, na to se při výslechu dozvěděl až příliš hrozných věcí. Hned několikrát se přistihl, že se hrozně stydí za to, že byly chvíle, kdy si tréninky se Spolkem skutečně užíval.

Teď už jen doufal, že je to za nimi, a slíbil si, že nebude nadávat na nudné papírování aspoň měsíc. Hned ráno znovu vyrazil za Dracem, který se zdál být v mnohem lepší náladě a stavu než večer.

„No konečně, Pottere, to je dost. Už jsem mysle, že si pro tebe budu muset osobně dojít.“

„O čem to sakra mluvíš?“ zamrkal Harry zmateně.

„Umírám tu touhou, vědět, co se stalo a jak dopadly výslechy. Ale chápu, pán se musel vyspinkat dorůžova.“

„Jsem rád, že ti už je líp,“ zazubil se na něj Harry.

„No tak mluv už.“

Fajn, fajn… Měli jsme pravdu. Skutečně takhle rafinovaně kradli cennosti. Prodávali štěňata všude po Evropě a při svých turné zvířata odvolala nazpět. Měla v sobě jakýsi magický lokátor, něco jako mají poštovní sovy.

Přichází ale hnusná část… Hafoňové skutečně fungovali jako skladiště. Přišli na to, že – navzdory zažitým představám –, věci, které hafoňové sežerou, neprojdou jejich zažíváním, ale zůstanou uloženy v jejich žaludcích, které fungují podobně jako předměty opatřené zvětšovacími kouzly. Vejde se do nich strašná spousta věcí.

Zároveň taky dokázali vytvořit mutaci na základě genu, který u hrabáků způsobuje touhu po cennostech. Aktuálně tedy chovali skutečně už jenom hafoně. A tohle je zajímavý – samozřejmě neměli hned stoprocentní úspěšnost, takže ten hafoň, kterého jsem viděl sežrat hydrant, mohl být podle Harriet, která nám všechno vyklopila bez většího přemlouvání, z jednoho z jejich prvních vrhů.

„Jak z nich ale ty předměty potom dostali?“ zamračil se Draco a Harry se mu snažil omluvným pohledem naznačit, že odpověď se mu líbit nebude.

Povzdychl si. „Zabili je a rozpárali.“

Draco vytřeštil oči a zbledl. „No to si snad děláš…“

„Bohužel. Nedělám. Z vězení se jen tak nedostanou. Štěňata se podařilo zachránit. Jejich noví majitelé budou vybírání velmi, velmi pečlivě a některé zkusí vycvičit na vyhledávání.“

„Takže… Je po všem?“ zajímal se Draco.

„Je po všem. Dnes budeme ještě kontaktovat a vyslýchat zbylé členy Spolku, ale všech pět u výslechu popřelo, že by s nimi ještě někdo spolupracoval.

„Brandon mě vážně překvapil. Taková tichá voda…“

„Jo, měl jsem z něj stejný pocit. To on přivedl Olivera, jsou bratranci a ty hrabáky zřejmě ilegálně chovali a prodávali společně.“

„To jste se v noci činili,“ poznamenal Draco.

„To mi povídej. Jsem mrtvej,“ povzdychl si Harry.

„Tak odsud vypadněme, už tu nevydržím ani minutu.“

„A můžeš?“

„Držet mě tu nemůžou,“ pokrčil Draco rameny a začal se převlékat. Harry se otočil, aby na něj necivěl, ale stálo ho to dost ovládání.

„Měli bychom vyklidit ten byt,“ vzpomněl si Harry, „ale myslím, že to může počkat do zítra, až budeš úplně fit.“

„Jsem v pohodě, Pottere. Můžeme tam jít. Ty se pustíš do balení a já se budu dívat, jak ti to jde.“

Harry se zasmál. „Dobře, to zní jako plán.“

Draco podepsal potřebné papíry a využili nemocniční letax. Nebyl přímo napojený na jejich byt, tak to museli vzít ještě přes ministerstvo, kde se rovnou ohlásili Robardsovi a předestřeli mu svůj plán vyklidit byt a dát si po zbytek dne volno, než se pustí znovu do práce. Robards jim nakonec nařídil volno do konce týdne, protože pro ně stejně žádný případ zrovna neměl, což přijali s povděkem.

Vylezli z ohniště a na chvíli si sedli do křesel, a ještě diskutovali o případu. Draco byl stále unavený, a tak ho Harry nakonec přesvědčil, aby zůstal sedět a něco mu vykládal, zatímco on začne schraňovat a třídit jejich věci.

Netrvalo mu to dlouho, přece jen tam nebydleli úplně, ale i tak Draco znovu usnul a Harry ho nechal spát. Skočil pro čínu, aby měli něco na oběd a přislíbil si, že večer doma uvaří něco pořádného.

Když se vrátil, Draco se akorát vzbudil, a tak se najedli a po jídle začali se stěhováním věcí do jejich vlastních bytů. Mezitím Draca ještě odvolali k výslechu, aby upřesnil, co se stalo, než ho Harry přišel hledat. A tak, než měli hotovo, byl už večer a na Harryho padala únava a zároveň tísnivý pocit, který v něm s každou další odnešenou krabicí narůstal, až to nakonec nevydržel.

„Smím prosit?“ vztáhl ruku k Dracovi, když se vrátili pro poslední zbytky věcí. Odpovědí mu byl Dracův zmatený pohled, přesto do jeho ruky tu svou opatrně vložil. Harry ji lehce stiskl a odvedl Draca do tréninkového sálu.

Levou rukou mávl směrem ke gramofonu, čímž se z něj začaly linout tóny jeho oblíbeného waltzu.

„Pottere, co to má znamenat?“ protestoval Draco, ale své kroky Harrymu přizpůsobil a nechal se vést.

„Nevím,“ přiznal. „Možná chci ještě jeden tanec na památku, než s radostí zapomenu všechny kroky,“ usmál se na Draca. „Nebo možná prostě jen chci ještě jeden tanec s tebou, protože se mi to zalíbilo,“ dodal.

A Draco doslova roztál. V jeho očích se mihlo cosi hřejivého a upřímného, co tam Harry moc často nevídal.

„Přestože to teď bylo velmi náročné a hektické, naše společné lekce jsem si vždycky užíval,“ přiznal ještě.

Draco mu dal přikývnutím najevo, že s ním vlastně souhlasí.

„Jsme spolu sice pořád, ale poslední dobou nebyl čas si v klidu promluvit nebo jen pustit film. Asi mi chybí takové ty obyčejné chvíle s tebou,“ pokračoval Harry a ani sám nevěděl, kde se v něm tolik upřímnosti a nostalgie bere. Za to ale věděl, že se mu moc líbí Draca držet a příležitostně k sobě tisknout.

Klouzali po parketu, světla v sále byla tlumená a společně s klidnou písní vykreslovala romantickou, až intimní atmosféru. Draco celou dobu nic neříkal a možná to mělo Harryho znervózňovat, ale nebylo to nepříjemné mlčení, naopak z něj pociťoval jakousi sounáležitost. Standardní postavení vzdali už dávno, teď se po parketu spíš ploužili, protože Harry stále ještě měl velké rezervy v rozpoznávání tanců podle taktu, a Draco se zjevně rozhodl nechat i tak rozhodování, co budou tančit, na něm. Tiskl k sobě Draca čím dál víc, a i Dracovo sevření bylo pevné, jako by se obával, že upadne nebo že mu Harry zmizí. Najednou se mu Draco opíral hlavou o rameno a tiskl se k němu celým tělem. Harry ještě víc utáhl objetí a tváří se lehce otřel Dracovi o vlasy. Byly jemné právě tak, jak si vždycky představoval.

Když dohrála asi třetí, ale možná taky pátá nebo osmá, skladba, hudba utichla definitivně a oni pomalu zastavili. Ani jeden se neměli k tomu, aby se od sebe odtáhli, ale ticho a čas byly neúprosné. Slyšel, jak si Draco zhluboka povzdychl, než o půl o kroku ustoupil. Ruku ale z Harryho sevření nevyprostil, jenom je nechali sklouznout podél těla.

„Harry…“ zašeptal a odmlčel se, jako by sám nevěděl, co má říct.

„Už nemáme případ,“ pokrčil Harry rameny a mluvil stejně tlumeně jako Draco a vzal i jeho druhou ruku do své dlaně.

„O čem to mluvíš?“

„Dokud jsme měli případ, zakazoval jsem si vůbec nad tím přemýšlet, aby nás nic nerozptylovalo. Ale teď už je po případu. Už mi nic nebrání, abych sobě, a hlavně tobě přiznal, že si nedokážu představit žít bez tebe. Strašně jsem se o tebe bál, když ses nevrátil na hlášení a nedal o sobě vědět. Bál jsem se, že přijdu pozdě a ztratím tě. Bál jsem se, že už ti nikdy nebudu moct říct, že je mi jedno, že se mezi námi něco změní. Chci, aby se to změnilo. Nechci… Nechci být jen tvůj parťák.“

„A kam se podělo to tvoje _já jsem šťastný sám, nikoho teď nechci_?“

„Pletl jsem se. Nikdy jsem nebyl sám. A není pravda, že bych nechtěl nikoho. Já jen nechci nikoho _jiného._ S tebou chci trávit svůj čas, s tebou chci být, Draco.“

„Tohle je ta nejnebelvírštější věc, jakou mi kdy kdo řekl.“

„Myslíš nejromantičtější?“ zazubil se Harry a stiskl Dracovy ruce a přitáhl ho zpátky k sobě.

„Jo, přesně to myslím,“ opětoval mu Draco úsměv a naklonil hlavu, a pokud tohle nebylo pozvání, tak už nic.

Jejich rty se zlehka dotkly. A bylo to… _správné_. Harry ten pocit nedokázal popsat nijak jinak, než že takhle to prostě bylo správné. Prohloubil dotek do měkkého polibku a s potěšením si uvědomil, že Dracovy rty byly teplé a poddajné a pasovaly k těm Harryho jako by byly dva dílky skládačky.

Bylo to dokonalé.

Absolutně nechápal, proč se tomu tak dlouho bránil. Jak mohl být tak slepý? Ochutnával Dracovy rty a zkoumal neznámé pocity, které v něm líbat jiného muže vzbuzovalo. A byly to pocity plné vzrušení, intenzivní, takové, které nikdy s nikým jiným nepoznal.

Trvalo dlouho, než se odtáhli a jednomu z nich přitom uniklo táhlé zasténání, které způsobilo, že se po Dracovi znovu vrhl. Teď už se polibku oddal zcela bez zábran, a ten se stal důraznějším, žhavějším. Objímal Draca a držel si ho co nejblíž, vnímal jeho citrusovo-kořeněnou vůni, která ho přitahovala jako magnet.

Napodruhé se jim podařilo se od sebe doopravdy odtáhnout, ale Dracův výraz Harryho zaskočil. Byl takový posmutnělý.

„Proč teď?“ podíval se na Harryho zkoumavě.

Harry byl zmatený.

„Chtěl jsem to udělat už dlouho,“ přiznal a vnitřnosti se mu sevřely neznámou obavou.

„Tak proč jsi něco nenaznačil? Neřekl?“

„Bál jsem se. Potřeboval jsem si být jistý.“

„Jistý čím? Harry, já nechci být nějakým experimentem, který ti pomůže uspokojit zvědavost.“

Harry polkl. „Jistý tím, že mě neodeženeš. Tak mě neodháněj,“ požádal a stáhl se, protože se dělo přesně to, čeho se obával. Spletl se? Vážně o něj Draco nemá vůbec žádný zájem? Co se to k čertu děje? „Nejsi žádný experiment, slibuju. I proto mi to trvalo tak dlouho. Musel jsem si být jistý tím, co chci. A měli jsme případ, sám jsi to říkal… O svátcích, když jsme tu trénovali a… a málem jsme se políbili už tehdy, ale požádal jsi, ať to nedělám, že máme případ. Byl jsem zmatený, ale od té doby jsem hodně přemýšlel a spoustu věcí jsem si uvědomil a už nechci na nic čekat. Ztratili jsme dost času,“ dodal nakonec šeptem.

Draco ho ještě okamžik pozoroval, než ho znovu políbil.

„Ani nevíš, jak dlouho jsem na tohle čekal. Jak dlouho jsem doufal,“ zamumlal Draco po chvíli mezi polibky.

„Promiň, že jsem byl tak slepý,“ oplácel mu je Harry a nechal radost a pocit štěstí, aby jej prostoupily.

V tom okamžiku Harry věřil, že společně zvládnou cokoliv. Protože už to dokázali – společně už zvládli nespočet situací a náročných případů. Vzájemně se doplňovali a znali jeden druhého.

Zkrátka tvořili dobrý tým.


End file.
